Holding On And Letting Go
by Outsidel0okingin
Summary: Katarina Swann ventures out beyond the sea to find Captain Jack Sparrow to gain her freedom from the gallows. But what obstacles will come in her way when she realizes that Davy Jones himself is after Jack. Or that Jack still tries to charm her despite being a betrothed woman? JackOC *Sequel to Nothing Compares To You* COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_When I see the waves of sea_

_One thing I come to know that_

_When waves touches the earth_

_Then it looks like waves kiss the earth_

_And go back to sea_

_These waves show their Love with earth_

_So it is come back continuously and touches the earth_

_And when I comparison my Love with waves_

_Then I come to know my Love is same to that Love_

_I always want to get my Love_

_And not consider living without him_

_He is come in my life like summer season_

_In summer flowers are every where_

_Which shows the inner happiness of life_

_Like that when I am near him_

_That time is full of happiness_

xXx

A year has passed. A whole year. A cycle of seasons already passed; Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter. It's been already a whole year since the last I've seen him. Captain Jack Sparrow. The last I've seen him was the day of his arranged execution for piracy. Before nearly being hanged, my dear friend Will risked his own life into saving Jack from the hangman's noose.

After Jack has managed to successfully escape that eventful day, I never once saw him again in that year that's passed. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Maybe, maybe not but either way… I hope he knows somewhere out there that I do miss his company. No denying on that part.

But sometimes I even wonder how he captured my attention, his roguishly odd sense of humor or his roguishly handsome figure.

I kept telling myself over and over to move on with my life for Jack and I would probably never see each other again. Our paths were never meant to be crossed. Never meant to be entwined. He even said so himself that it would've never worked out between us. That makes me sometimes wonder. Maybe it would have, maybe it wouldn't have.

Either way, I wondered if he ever still thinks of me of the way I think of him.

"Katarina," a questioning voice broke my thoughts. I stared dumbly at Elizabeth, my younger sister who I risked my life for in rescuing her from the dreadful Barbossa and his crew of blokes.

"Were you listening to a word I said?" She asked me in an irritated tone. Today was a very special day, a day that I shouldn't be so distracted on, her wedding day. Only two months ago, William proposed to Elizabeth. With the help of our Father's blessing, William was therefore allowed to wed Elizabeth despite his different social status as being a blacksmith.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," I said distractedly, helping her fiddling with her wedding gown while Estrella and some of our other maids helped the bride with styling her hair in ringlets, layering her face with a fresh thin coat of makeup, and torturing her with stringing up her corset. Elizabeth complained the entire time of having to wear a tight corset on her wedding day. Of course, the maids told her due to Father's orders, there was nothing they could do.

Every minute that went by in preparing Elizabeth for her wedding, her beauty was enhanced. Her hazel eyes were sparkling in joy as the sunlight gleamed into our bedroom.

"I'm so overjoyed of this day, Katarina, you have no idea." Elizabeth squealed in delight. I only smiled at her. She deserved to own this gorgeous day in Port Royal, betrothed to her one true love. If Elizabeth were still engaged to Commodore Norrington on this day, I doubt everyone would be excited, including her.

"There, now you look like a blushing bride-to-be," I smiled as the maids and I finished our masterpiece. Elizabeth looked stunning as ever, breathtaking. William would probably being buckling his knees at the sight of her.

As the maids picked up their necessities, they complimented Elizabeth on her exquisite beauty. She thanked them all politely and as they left without another word, Elizabeth was left standing with me in front of the vanity mirror. Her wedding gown was truly gorgeous too. A pale creamy-beige dress with a plunging neck-line accented with pure white fabric cuffing her sleeves and a bodice that hugged her in all the right places. She looked truly amazing than ever.

"I have to say, Elizabeth. You look amazingly beautiful. You'll be lucky if William still manages standing on his two feet by the time he approaches you at the altar." I complimented her, gripping her hands in mine.

Elizabeth giggled in delight, shaking her head at me. "Please, Kat. Words cannot even describe how absolutely stunning your rare beauty is."

"Elizabeth," I nearly scolded her. "This is _your_ wedding day! Dare not tell me that I look more gorgeous than you! I don't want to hear you fussing about that! Today is all about you and William, both engaging in a life-long commitment!"

"I understand, but," Elizabeth tightened her hands around mine. She looked a bit nervous. "I don't know. I'm just feeling a little… anxious."

"Elizabeth, listen to me, I know you may be feeling a little anxious and self-conscious right now, but hear me on this… as soon as you step out there… walking down the aisle of no return… you'll see your fiancé and you will smile at the sight of him, same with him. It's perfectly normal to be nervous on your wedding day. As long as you two lock eyes on only each other… you will feel flawlessly confident."

Elizabeth nodded but looked at me curiously. "I appreciate your advice, sister, but do tell… how do you know so much about all of this… if you haven't wed your hand in marriage yet?"

I sighed. "I know a little too much than I need to know."

A small smirk lifted on her lips. "Though it seems like the Duke of Rutland has been keeping you on your toes," Elizabeth exclaimed like a young girl.

I smiled hearing Henry's title. He has been staying on part of my request. He's like my glue keeping my puzzle pieces stayed together. Despite Jack's departure, Henry has been keeping company. It made me happy when he told me that he would return to Port Royal after going to deal with his rightful duties back in England. Tonight he would be returning for Elizabeth and William's reception party. I was, dare I say, excited upon waiting for his return for tonight. It's been almost a month since the last I've seen him. I just wish he would be here for when my sister and future brother-in-law exchange the two words that bound them together for the rest of their lives.

"I'm not one to brag, Kat, but you do look lovely. Henry will be on his knee when he sees you tonight. I wouldn't doubt it." Elizabeth whispered. From her words, I took the time to study myself in the mirror. For my sister's wedding, my hair was down in wavy golden tendrils that passed down my breasts. Donned into my flowing hair, I had white Orchids pinned into my hair with branches woven skillfully, creating like some kind of a headdress created out of nature itself. The gown itself that I was wearing was a pastel-green patterned with flowers designed in the thick fabric. The sleeves were loose and flowed out with slack cuffs. It was much simpler yet still elegant in its own way than Elizabeth's extraordinary wedding gown. Compared to Elizabeth, my beauty was nothing against hers.

"I'm happy for you, Elizabeth," I told her thoroughly and honestly. "If it weren't for your brave courage, you'd be dreading this day being married to the Commodore. And I know I repeat this over and over but… Will is a good man and I know he'll keep his promises in loving you and taking care of you for the rest of your lives."

Elizabeth lit up into a smile. "Thank you, dear sister. I too know that I will be happily married to Will for the rest of my life."

"I pray so." I replied before taking her in for a hug. There were rare moments like this when Elizabeth and I could just express our feelings about our current situations. It was like a relaxing gesture before the next step could change both of our lives.

One thing I do know about what Elizabeth and Will both have in common.

Soul-mates…

Two halves of the same soul joining together in life's journey.

xXx

I could tell Elizabeth's heart was pumping faster. Her whole body was trembling in anxiety. I couldn't blame her. Hell, I would be scared too if I was her. With her crème-colored veil pinned to the back of her head, she was more than ready to be married to a very special man at this moment.

Father grasped Elizabeth's hand firmly in his, reassuring her with just one glance that she would be all right and all would be well once her gaze rests upon the man whom she wishes to spend the rest of her life with.

The day was bright. It was noon. The beautiful waters of the Caribbean Sea gently lapped in waves at shore. Today was just as beautiful as the day I nearly almost drowned from that terrible corset and being rescued by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth and William's wedding would be outside on the battlement, the very place where both Jack and I fell in different fashions. Most commoners and guests who arrived for the beautiful day for their wedding all sat in benches decorated with Orchids pinned into the wood. The priest stood at the alter with the vow book.

Elizabeth would walk down the aisle first as tradition to weddings. William was still waiting in his blacksmith shop, preparing himself for the big day. Since there were no relatives to give him away, I gladly accepted the position in giving him away to his bride down the aisle.

Careful not to ruin the dress, I bunched up my skirts and walked to the blacksmith shop. Knocking a couple times before entering, I found William fixing his collar. He looked fancy in his high-waist coat, dark-blue jacket and the elaborate tri-cornered hat he wore. He looked surprisingly different. But it's a good change.

"You clean up nicely," I complimented as I walked up to him as he looked up and noticed me from entering. "You don't look like a blacksmith anymore. It's a miracle." I teased him as I helped him fix his collar.

"Thank you, Katarina. I suppose you look rather lovely for this special event today." Will said rather nervously. I couldn't blame the whelp. Elizabeth was experiencing pretty same mutual feelings.

"You mean your _wedding_ day? God, what is it with you and Elizabeth not acting all excited? You're supposed to be _excited_ about your wedding! Not shy away from the celebration!"

Will nodded with a smile twisting on his lips. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous. I'm about to marry the most beautiful woman here in all of the Caribbean!"

I smiled at him. "There's the spirit, future brother-in-law!"

"And there's the same old foolish Katarina Swann." Will teased.

"Oh my Gosh, you just tried to joke." I looked at him surprised. There were rare moments when Will tried to poorly joke. At least it was a good shot. "Not bad, it's a start though. It's about time you started letting loose a bit, don't you think?"

"At times, yes but occasionally… that would just turn irrational for a man like me."

"Good enough. Let's go. You're holding up the ceremony! Elizabeth will be driving spoons down someone's throat before you show up."

Will winced. "That wouldn't be a good sight."

"It wouldn't. Now… shall we?" I held out my arm mockingly and Will rolled his eyes as he took my arm in his as we started out of the shop and towards where the ceremony was taking place.

By the time we arrived, Elizabeth was already sitting down at the altar, waiting upon our arrival. Everyone turned to look at us that were sitting in their seats. Father smiled at us who was sitting in a chair at the front. Once Will and I started moving down the aisle, at that point, Elizabeth turned around and literally beamed as her eyes settled on her loved one. He too, lit up at the sight of her.

It felt like time slowed down as we neared the altar. As we arrived, Will placed a kiss on my cheek as I moved to stand on Elizabeth's side as being maid of honor.

Elizabeth gave me her bouquet of flowers to hold. I looked at Father who was sitting not far from me. He nodded at me in approval. Today, I felt invincible which is rare but how could I not be happy for Elizabeth and William. The priest, ready to start the ceremony politely asked everyone to be seated.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, the grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all." The priest began.

"And also be with you," The people repeated after the priest.

"Welcome, all of you. We are gathered here today for one of the happiest occasions in all human life, to celebrate before God the marriage of a man and woman who love each other." Elizabeth and Will both smiled at each other, their eyes locked on one another. "Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love."

The wind began to gently pick up, blowing softly through Elizabeth's pinned hair, a few loose tendrils flying around.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

With a gentle smile at Will, Father spoke up, "I do."

All Will, Elizabeth and I sighed in relief like a reflex.

"Today is truly a glorious day which the Lord hath made—as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts—the gifts of abiding love and devotion between a man and woman. All present here today—and that here in heart—wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer. Who presents Bride to Groom to be married?"

"I do." Father repeated.

"Who presents Groom to Bride to be married?"

"I do," answered a new voice from behind us. I turned around as did everyone else and nearly gasped in shock. Commodore Norrington with a smile walked towards us donned in his uniform. Both Will and Elizabeth were in for a shock as well. "I accept this man to be married to this lovely woman. As honor, I gratefully accept to be the Groom's sponsor."

"Blimey," I breathed out.

Elizabeth looked at Norrington shocked before she lit up into another smile. I could tell Norrington still had feelings for her but he smiled anyway, wanting to make her happy. It was her wedding day after all.

"Well then," the priest began as Norrington stepped back behind Will. "Now our sponsors of the Bride and Groom will come forward to light two individual candles, symbolic of the individuality of those who stand here before me as well of their families…"

xXx

It was official. William and Elizabeth were now properly married. After the surprise of Norrington's own profound blessing towards the couple, the ceremony ended happily and appropriately. Ending with William and Elizabeth's kiss of bounding them for life, everyone was invited to attend the reception banquet.

Traditionally, the wedding reception, or formal official breakfast, is a stereotyped affair, cast in the mounds of the confectioner and restaurateur. It is little else than the typical fashionable ball supper, lighted up by day instead of gas light, and is composed of stewed oysters, galantines, mayonnaise of fowl, cold game, ices, pyramids, and all the knick knackeries of confectionery.

Sitting at the table, I was placed on the Bride's side while other guests surrounded the table. I could tell William was a bit uncomfortable due to sitting with all the high upper-class people. But the reception banquet went rather well. Father orchestrated a group of violinists for music so everything was going real smooth.

A few hours passed until the sun started setting and the beautiful day then dissolved into a dark night. Elizabeth and William were both in the ball room, having their first dance as a married couple. I stood in the back watching them laugh and twirl around. I smiled at seeing Will being a bit hesitant of doing the Waltz. He's been a blacksmith most of his life. I doubt that he learned how to properly dance at some point.

A clearing of the throat caught my attention. I turned and noticed Father standing right beside me.

"Is something bothering you, Katarina?" He asked in a worried tone.

I smiled and shook my head, still watching Will and Elizabeth on the dance floor. "No, just content is all. I've never seen Elizabeth so merry."

Father glanced at the newly married couple across the room. "Neither have I, but I guess which a good thing is. All I want are for my daughters to be happy and content. I don't think I've never been more proud of you and your sister, Katarina."

"Really," I asked.

"Yes." Father smiled before holding out his arm. "Shall I have a dance with my eldest daughter?"

I chuckled before gladly slipping my arm into his. "Of course you may."

Both of us walking to the middle of the floor, Father and I danced together with Will and Elizabeth on the other side. All of us smiled and waved at each other as we passed them. Dancing with Father was like a joyful feeling, not only because of him being proud of us, but because he accepts Elizabeth's marriage to a blacksmith.

After a few minutes of dancing, a hand tapped on my Father's shoulder. He turned and we were both shocked and glad combined to see Henry standing in front of us, looking sharp and handsome in his attire for the occasion.

"Ah, Sir Plantagenet," Father brightened up. "Pleasure to see you've made it."

"Henry," I beamed.

He smiled at me before turning to Father. "The pleasure is all mine really. I would have hoped to at least arrive here sooner for the ceremony, but I'm afraid the voyage from England delayed a bit longer than I expected."

"Oh, nonsense," Father reassured him. "Pleased to see you at least made the reception."

"Thank you, Governor Swann. I appreciate your kindness. I only wish that kindness would be so generous to let me have a dance with your beautiful daughter tonight."

I blushed furiously and looked down as Father smiled while placing my hand in his. "She's all yours." Father said before leaving us be. Henry smiled and took my hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss. The gesture was sweet.

I looked at Henry as he took me in his arms and we both began to dance again. "Must you embarrass me in front of my Father?"

Henry held me close as he laughed. "What is it a crime to compliment on your extraordinary beauty tonight?"

"In front of my Father, yes!" I couldn't help the smile on my face as we both danced to the slow music.

"Well, I apologize then for being a gentleman." Henry smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that." I gently shook my head.

"It didn't mean anything. It's actually kind of amusing watching you blush from my little compliments. I should do that more often to get a reaction out of you."

I laughed sarcastically. "Funny, Henry, very funny… but not as funny as your tights," He was wearing his Duke uniform instead of wearing simple trousers and shirt.

Henry chuckled. "I see you haven't lost your charm, Miss Swann."

"Not in a million years, Henry." I chuckled. As we continued to dance, we happened to pass William and Elizabeth in the middle of their dance. Henry stopped to greet them.

"Evening, Mister and Misses Turner," Henry politely addressed the newly wedded couple.

"Duke Plantagenet," Elizabeth smiled at him. "I'm so pleased you made it!"

"I'm also pleased I made it. Congratulations to the both of you. Consider this as a special greeting from England."

"Well, thank you, Duke, we appreciate your arrival to Port Royal." William civilly said to Henry, shaking hands with him.

"Well, thank you. I hope you two find happiness awaiting in your path." Henry smiled at the both of them.

The couple smiled and thanked him before we were dancing again.

"I can't believe Elizabeth is actually marrying Will from all these years." I breathed out. Henry chuckled at my face.

"Well, they are already technically wedded, aren't they?" Henry retorted like a smart-alec.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean, you bloke."

Henry chuckled. "Well… I actually wanted to have a moment in private with you. Do you mind?"

My stomach churned as I looked at him, his green eyes sparkling in the dimmed light. "No, I don't mind at all." Henry smiled on my approval as he gently led me out of the ball room surrounded by guests for the reception. He led me out to the garden in the front of the mansion. It was a cool night, not too hot and not too cold. The cool breeze of the Caribbean waved around my face, gently whistling through my flowing hair.

The full moon was what really made the night more glorious. Stars encrusted the dark sky as Henry and I walked hand-in-hand around the garden, both of us smiling like we had a crush on each other.

"Katarina, you really do look absolutely divine tonight." Henry complimented with a shy smile.

"So I've heard." I replied.

"Well… um… listen I know we haven't seen each other in years but I still reminiscence the days of us being children and playing around in dirt and climbing trees. But I'm afraid I must speak my mind about you. Since children, I've always had this some sort of… liking to you. And now when I see that you've grown into a woman, a _fine_ woman you are, Katarina." Henry stopped in our walking and looked me deep in the eyes as if trying to study me. I could only stare at him in awe. No man has ever had the guts to tell me that. "But I apologize if I seem too forward but… I beseech you now with all my heart definitely to let me know your whole mind as to the love between us…"

"Henry…" I took a breath before questioning, "What are you asking me?"

Henry replied by taking my hand in his and leaning down on one knee, making me widen my eyes in shock. "I'm asking for your hand in marriage, Miss Swann." He looked at me hopefully, afraid that I would decline.

How could I refuse this offer? I couldn't say no, could I? Yes, I like Henry a lot, but did I truly love him? Of course! How could I even think that? But what of a certain captain? Would I even ever see him again? Could my strange addiction to a pirate really interfere with this moment for life? What am I thinking? I must have gone mad.

Like Jack even told me, _"It would have never worked out between us."_

It was time to let go of the past and move on. My past with Jack is finished. All I can do now is live the rest of my life and he can live the rest of life in peace.

Realizing I was leaving Henry waiting too long sitting there on his knee, I instantly smiled and nodded my head. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Henry beamed as he laughed and picked me up, twirling me around. We both laughed as he settled me down. Before I could react, I instantly placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Henry looked shocked at me at first.

"Now don't you dare tell me that wasn't a proper kiss," I told him with a hint of a smirk.

"That was no proper kiss, Miss Swann," I only looked at him confused. "This is a proper kiss." Before I could react, Henry swept me in his arms and dipped me down as he kissed me well. A part of me instantly without a heartbeat gave in when the other half of me reluctantly wanted to sink back.

It's everything I wanted, it's everything I don't.

It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed.

Some prayers find an answer.

Some prayers never know.

I'm holding on and letting go.

xXx

**Okay, so that was the first chapter! I hope I satisfied you all with this chapter!** **And the whole wedding ceremony, I have no idea how they did that back in the day so I tried my best with an 18th century wedding. I hope I did okay! Also, please check out my Polyvore for the first chapter! That would be awesome! Please review! I hope most of you do! And I'm really digging the new review button! It makes it easier for people to review instead of having to click to open up a box which is a pain lol(: **

**Once again, please review and I'll do my best in updating soon!**

**Amber xx**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been over two months since Henry Plantagenet proposed to me on a special night during Elizabeth and William's wedding reception. I had to admit, I was pleasantly surprised but nonetheless ecstatic. At least I wasn't being proposed to by a random stranger whom I showed no interest in.

A part of me was giving in to Henry but another part held back from a certain person that I encountered under forced circumstances over a year ago. That specific pirate Captain who was smarter than the average person and had a sense of charm and humors that anybody rarely possesses. Yes, I will never forget about Captain Jack Sparrow.

Sometimes I will never forget the day of suffocating from that damn corset and falling into the bay of the Caribbean unconscious. Being awaken, coughing out water from deep inside my clogged lungs, looking up and meeting the pair of unmistakable gorgeous dark brown-eyes that were oddly intriguing.

That unforgettable adventure left me begging more for freedom I always craved for as a little girl. The adrenaline rush pumping through my veins battling out with a heavy sword in my hand was enough to make me a happy woman. But unfortunately, I was born in the wrong family, being born and raised in England before moving to Port Royal.

The life I have to live and endure in is the life I will be forced to be immune to. Because obviously I will never live out freedom, sailing through the Caribbean waters, crossing across the globe to explore new land and seawaters, no, I will be stuck in this world, being home in a mansion, being tortured in corsets, sipping tea with 'friends' and gossiping about stupid things that don't even matter in this world.

If only I didn't have to go through this hell.

But everything was about to change today, being the day that I wed Henry and spend the rest of my life with him through sickness and in health. After a horrible two months of having my family plan this wedding, mostly Elizabeth who fussed over every little wedding detail there was.

It surprised me to find her spending more time with me than her own husband William. Really, the only time she actually paid attention to him was their wedding night, but other than that, she's been actually kind of ignoring him.

All her attention was centered on me for the last two months. I felt bad for William as he's been basically ignored. But being the gentleman he is, William has been very supportive over Elizabeth's decisions in spending more time with me as she is my honorary maid of honor like I was hers in her wedding day.

Since today was officially the day that's supposed to be the _happiest_ day of my life, it was raining. It was actually _raining_. To make it even worse, I was the only one outside sitting out in the rain as everyone deserted outside and all ran inside to not get soaked from the rain.

I could only stand and watch as people were desperate to get out of the rain, go to their homes, hide in the Catholic Church, anything to avoid the rain showering on Port Royal. Not to mention the wind was blowing endlessly, almost making the tall palm trees break.

How could anyone be happy to be married on a horrible day of horrid weather like this? I've always dreamed of being married on a sunny gorgeous day, maybe even on the beach, wearing a comfortable corset-free wedding dress, barefoot, toes sinking in the warm sand with my fiancé standing and waiting for me at the altar.

But no, I have to wear a beautiful wedding gown _with_ a bloody corset. Not to forget, it's not the most comfortable device in the world but it's pretty damn unbearable. At least, my maids were kind enough to not tie it so tightly to the point I couldn't breathe.

But I'll admit, the wedding gown I was wearing was indeed beautiful. The overall look of it was simple yet elegant in its own magical touch. The neckline was plunging, showing more cleavage than necessary but not to the point where I looked like a prostitute. Patterned orchids decorated the gown. It was simply beautiful… before it got soaked from the rain. My hair was elegantly braided and pulled all back into a low bun with tiny orchids pinned on the crown of my head. Again, it was lovely before it got drenched, making the bun sag and hair coming undone and loose.

For my bouquet, Elizabeth arranged for beautiful orchids. They were gorgeous before their petals were destroyed and soiled from, ladies and gentlemen, say it along with me… the rain! Could this day get any worse… it probably could.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I instantly turned around, sitting on my knees to find Elizabeth standing behind me, drenched on this occasion. She had a small apologetic smile on her face. She knew I was a bit upset for this to be happening.

We both didn't say anything as she took my hand in my own, kneeling beside me, calming me from the look on her calm face.

The sound of the pattering rain dropping into China teacups and all the China that was placed outside for the wedding reception, everything was ruined.

Ships with the East India Trading Company insignia on their flags anchor in the bay caught my vision. Long boats sailed ashore in the distance. On one there was a horse and rider, approaching us from the beach. What in the hell was going on?

Elizabeth and I stood cautiously as one of the soldiers advanced towards us. We were silent as he explained to us of what was happening. They were arresting William Turner! What! Instantly, I dropped my bouquet as I followed after Elizabeth as she raced towards her husband in chains, surrounded by the East India Trading Company soldiers.

Wait a—where was Henry? Father! What in the _bloody_ hell is going on here?

Elizabeth ran up the steps to find William smiling at her presence. Elizabeth was beyond frightened and confused of what was happening. She was worried for her husband's life.

"Will. Why is this happening?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully before enlightening her. "You look beautiful." Even during serious situations, William never fails to amuse me by enlightening everything. Noticing me standing behind Elizabeth, William complimented. "Katarina, it's such a change to see you in a wedding gown. I'm impressed." His tone was teasing, I could tell.

"Being bound in chains and all, I wouldn't be fooling around if I were you." I tried to match his teasing tone before I heard commotion from behind the soldiers.

"Move it! I demand to be let through this instant!" Henry was seen pushing through the soldiers. "I'm the Duke of Rutland. Now let me through!" I couldn't deny, he looked incredibly handsome in his fancy Royal-blue coat, pure white shirt and dark trousers. His curly hair was neatly combed and pulled back out of his face much like how William ties his hair back.

"Henry!" I exclaimed happily, approaching him as he smiled at the sight of me.

He grasped my soiled hands in his and wiped some loose hair out of my face. "Katarina, words cannot describe how stunning and gorgeous you look on this rare occasion."

I blushed and looked down. I had to admit, it was very rare for some man to compliment me like that. But I kept a pleased smile on my face as I said, "Thank you. You look exceedingly handsome yourself. But I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"So it seems," Henry grimaced. I could tell from the look on his face he was _not_ happy of our wedding being interrupted. Truth was, I wasn't in the best mood either.

"Make way! Let me through!" I heard the familiar voice of my Father charging through the soldiers. He tried to approach us with long strides but ended off being barred by crossed spears. "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?"

Henry angrily stepped away from me and yelled out, "Let the Governor pass through this instant! Stand down! I will not be ignored here!"

A man standing in front, obviously in charge of this whole mess calmly turned around as a soldier helped him take off his coat. He looked like a normal, shorter than the average male, dressed in fancy attire. Other than that, I've never seen the man before in my life.

"Governor Swann, Duke Henry Plantagenet," the man addressed. Who was this man? Obviously he knew both my Father and Henry. "It's been too long."

Henry looked at shock at the man, "Cutler Beckett?"

I turned to Henry with a questioning look on my face despite my anger for this man ruining of what should've been the happiest day of life. "You know him?"

"Yes." Henry answered reluctantly, not sparing me a glance as he stared harshly at Beckett.

"And it's Lord now, actually." _Lord_ Cutler Beckett corrected. I didn't like the man at all. He looked cocky that made me just want to punch him in the nose and trust me, I rarely feel like that to people unless its Jack but I guess in a way I can somewhat tolerate him.

The spears were uncrossed, granting my Father access to make his way towards Beckett. "Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." He motioned towards Will as Elizabeth clung on to him desperately, afraid to let him go.

"In fact I do." Beckett answered cockily making me glare in his direction. "Mister Mercer?" An older man stepped up and presented Beckett a wooden box. I watched warily as he slipped out a piece of paper, "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner!" He handed my Father the arrest warrant document.

Father peered down at it and widened his eyes in disbelief. "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!" I snapped my head towards my Father, shock written all over my face. Before he could react, I snatched the paper from him and read it over. The warrant was for my sister!

"Oh, is it? That's annoying my mistake." Beckett instantly snatched the document from my hands like the greedy bastard he was. "Arrest her."

Soldiers immediately surrounded and grabbed Elizabeth. She was shocked as well, "On what charges!" She asked angrily.

"No!" William tried to move forward to stop them from doing so but the soldiers held him back.

"Don't touch my sister!" I desperately tried to move frontward to help her out but Henry wrapped an arm around my waist from going anywhere. I was beyond angry at this point. How _dare_ they threaten to arrest my sister!

"Aha, here's the one for William Turner." Beckett slipped another sheet of paper before reading it over. "Oh, it seems we have an arrest warrant for another Swann, Katarina Swann to be exact."

"What!" Both Henry and I shouted in shock before the soldiers instantly advanced and pried me from Henry's arms harshly and roughly, binding my wrists together in chains. Must I say, these were terribly more uncomfortable than being tied in roped bonds! Henry tried to fight past the soldiers but they kept his hands behind his back from doing anything to protect me.

"Lord Beckett, surely there must be some mistake." Father pleaded as all he could do was watch me struggle against my chains and being held captive from the bumbling soldiers.

"I assure you, Governor that there is no mistake being held here. And before I forget, I have another for a Mister James Norrington. Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Henry answered reluctantly.

Beckett nearly rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked."

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered—"I cut off William before he could continue.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you _will_ tell us what we are charged with." I glared at Beckett. In words, I was angry, more than angry. It's not like every day you get arrested on your wedding day.

Beckett only smirked at me snarky-like.

I wanted to slap that smirk off his face so hard.

"The charge…" Father started reading off one of the warrants. "… is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the…" He caught his tongue as his eyes widened in horror.

Beckett finished for him calmly. "… For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." He stepped up to face William, Elizabeth and me. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN," The three of us chorused together harshly.

I looked at Beckett with venom pooling in my brown eyes. "It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you, Lord Cutler Beckett." I spat out his name hatefully off my tongue.

He only smiled. Beckett had us right where he wanted us.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Beckett grinned. "Yes, I thought you might."

xXx

I was fuming. Beyond angry! After the confrontation with Lord Beckett, Elizabeth, William and I were all placed in separate cells. I begged and pleaded to be in the same one as Elizabeth but no, they thought it was too suspicious because we could plot an escape attempt.

People can be so ignorant sometimes.

Reluctantly, I settled in my cell, still dressed in my soiled and ruined wedding gown, my drenched hair loose from the pinned bun and flowing free past my breasts. The guards wouldn't even grant Henry access to visit me which was messed up.

At least my cell was next to Elizabeth's as she was placed in the middle, where William was placed on one side of her and I was on the end, alone. I can't believe that were being arrested for helping out Jack escape. It was ridiculous!

Technically, Elizabeth and I didn't do anything! William did all the stunt work! Well, I guess I did help by fainting and giving distraction to Commodore Norrington. But Elizabeth, she didn't do anything to deserve this! All she did was basically tell Norrington that William was her only true love!

But no, that wasn't a good enough excuse.

But still, I was mad! Furious! So many emotions coursed through my soul! One minute I'd be impatient, the next I'm pissed, then after I'm emotional. I really did want my wedding day to be as perfect as can be. But no, I guess that was too much to ask.

I honestly did want to be married to Henry, my childhood friend that I may have had a slight crush on when I was a young girl.

Everything that I ever wanted just crumpled to pieces.

Third Point of View

Henry was reluctantly led into Beckett's new office where a huge map was being painted. Beckett's office smelt of fresh paint and new carpet. Henry was beyond infuriated from his wedding day being interrupted, more upset that his own fiancé has been arrested on false charges.

Henry has been told that Beckett had important things to discuss with him. He didn't know what but he was literally being forced into the agency office.

"Lord Beckett, Duke Plantagenet as ordered, sir." The soldier addressed, letting Henry trail deeper into the office where Beckett stood, his back facing Henry.

"Henry Plantagenet," Beckett stated calmly, pouring them both drinks. "It's been too long. I'll admit I'm a bit surprised to learn from the King of England that you've been taking up residence in Port Royal, more surprised to find you betrothed to Katarina Swann." Beckett offered Henry a glass of liquor which Henry politely declined.

"Yes. Why is that such a surprise to you?" Henry asked suspiciously, standing in one place as Beckett absentmindedly walked around the office.

"No reason." Beckett answered. "Now I know somewhere in that clever head of yours as to why you're here."

Henry regarded him warily. "You've guessed correctly."

Beckett chuckled quietly to himself, stepping casually around the room, occasionally glancing at the map being painted on his wall. "We, the East India Trading Company, wish for you to oblige our business transaction by recovering a possession that could save your fiancé's life."

Henry crossed his arms and stared at Beckett intently. "I'm listening."

Beckett smirked significantly; knowing for a fact Henry would do anything in saving Katarina's life. Beckett had him right where he wanted him. "Are you aware of the stories of Davy Jones?"

Henry looked at Beckett confused, "Davy Jones?" Was this really the discussion Beckett wanted to talk about? Of course he's heard of the tale of Davy Jones but he was muddled as to why Beckett was bringing up such a random subject.

"Just how much do you know about Davy Jones, Henry?" Beckett questioned.

"You mean _the_ Davy Jones, the one whose original purpose was to carry souls of those who died at sea from this world to the next on his vessel?" Henry said cautiously.

Beckett smiled. "Very good but there's a little more to that description, in fact, a possession that could change our lives and not to forget, save your bride's life from the gallows." Beckett stepped up to Henry so they were face-to-face, "The heart of Davy Jones."

"What do you want with it?" Henry couldn't help himself asking.

"That is none of your concern. Your main goal is to retrieve me the heart of Davy Jones and in return, you and Miss Swann can live happily ever after." Beckett replied.

"If I do agree on your behalf, how on Earth am I supposed to find it?" Henry once again questioned.

"That's why I brought in a certain someone who can help you on that part." Beckett inclined with his head as Henry turned his attention to William, still bound in chains standing at the doorway, "Mister Turner, how nice of you to join us." Beckett gestured the soldiers to free William of the chains. "Those won't be necessary." Henry stayed silent as Beckett addressed to William. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend—Captain Sparrow."

William regarded Beckett coolly, "More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past." Beckett wandered off to the opposite side of the room, holding up a red-hot 'P' brand iron, notifying William that Beckett was indeed the one who branded Jack. "And we've left our mark on each other."

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked.

Ignoring the question and placing the iron back in the fireplace, Beckett faced both the young men. "By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you both to adventure out together and recover a certain property in his possession, an item that can help you retrieve that certain being that I want, Mister Plantagenet." Beckett regarded Henry. William looked confused as Henry knew exactly what Beckett was talking about.

"Recover, at the point of a sword?" William asked.

"Bargain," Beckett responded, opening up his wooden box printed with the East India Trading Company emblem and removing a leather case, taking out a few sheaves of paper, "Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon – Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

"Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free." William sneered at Beckett.

Beckett scoffed softly, "Freedom." He serenely placed the papers away in his file and walked out on the balcony, William and Henry following on his either side. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike you, Mister Turner. You, your wife and wife's sister will face the hangman's noose."

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl?" Will inquired.

"The Black Pearl," Beckett stated confused.

"The property you want that he possesses." William answered nonchalantly.

"A ship," Beckett scoffed in disbelief, "Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable in reaching Mister Plantagenet's destination. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times… a compass." Recognition was shown on William's face. "Ah, you know it." Beckett turned to face Henry. "Mister Plantagenet, get that compass and bring back my prize or the deal's off," Beckett turned to William. "Mister Turner, I respect that you will accompany Mister Plantagenet here on a journey to find Jack Sparrow as you know the man yourself. Don't disappoint me or both the Swann sister's lives will be executed."

Henry and Will both looked at each other, determination planted on both their faces.

Katarina's Point of View

It's only been a few hours locked in this dreaded cell. I was tired, hungry and cranky. I was in no mood to be messed with. For some reason, an hour ago, William has been reported to visit Beckett in his office for some reason.

Both Elizabeth and I were forced to stay in our brigs as William reluctantly went to go visit Beckett. I wonder why though. The man himself is very sketchy.

Not long before I heard footsteps descending down the stairs. I heard prison guards trying to stop from whoever was trying to go downstairs before I heard my Father's voice in the distance. I literally jumped up from my spot on the bed of straw as I saw Henry approaching my cell. I don't think I've never been more than happy to see him at this point.

"Katarina," Henry crouched down to my height level, grasping my hands on the cell bars. "I'm so glad to see you despite under forced circumstances."

"I guess I could say the same," I smiled at him, gripping his warm hands in mine.

"And I apologize but I have to keep this short, Beckett forced a bargain on me for getting Jack Sparrow's compass." Henry explained, keeping the conversation short.

"Jack's compass," I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What does Beckett want with that?"

Henry shook his head softly, gently tucking a few loose strands of hair out of my face. "It doesn't matter. What matters is I need to find Jack with the help of your friend William Turner so that charges against you will be dropped."

"What about Elizabeth?" I asked softly, sparing a look at Elizabeth who was in deep conversation with Will through the bars.

"Same with her," Henry answered. "Listen, Katarina, if it weren't for these bars, I'd want more than anything to marry you but under forced circumstances, I hope by your leave, you'll still have me, even when I return here to be wed."

I smiled softly, bringing up my hand to caress the side of his smooth face, "Trust, don't underestimate me, Henry. I have faith in you. Don't live down to expectations. Go out there and do something remarkable." Henry smiled gently, leaning in closer till our foreheads were resting together. Before Henry could lean down closer, a noise was heard where my Father was standing, having broken off a piece of the wall sconce. I laughed inaudibly as he looked around before dropping it in a dark corner. Way to interrupt a moment, Father. I looked back towards Henry. "Where will you find Jack?"

"William said we'll start in Tortuga and I'm determined to search for the pirate until I find him and then I will return, resolute to marry you once and for all."

"I'll be counting the moments, Mister Plantagenet." I said teasingly, trying to enlighten the moment. He chuckled quietly and placed a palm on my cheek, gently touching. "Henry, if anything happens, I just want you to know you are the reason why even at the saddest part of my life, I smile. Even at confusion, I understand. Even in betrayal, I trust. Even in fear of pain, I love." I leaned in closer until our lips were nearly touching. "I'll wait for you." I whispered.

"You know, my mother used to say that true love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you." Henry smiled at me. "This isn't good-bye, Katarina." With a chaste kiss to my forehead, Henry stood up and immediately departed with William outside.

I reluctantly watched him leave as I settled back in my cell, watching as the sunlight of the day time descended into night.

xXx

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

****Story Reader - **Thank you for reviewing(: I'm glad you liked the wedding ceremony and proposal! I appreciate your positive feedback and I promise, I'll try and update soon! Thank you for Reading and Reviewing(:**

****Powerpuff - **Thank you so much for your great review! I hope your in for a treat for the love triangle that's brewing! Thank you so much for your awesome review! :D**

****BeatlesChick -** Glad you like the story so far! And I agree with you, I'm definitely rooting for Kat/Jack! Thank you for reviewing! That made my day :-)**

****ShadowCat98 - **I updated! I hope this chapter satified! Thanks a bunch for reviewing :)**

****harrypotterseriesrocks - **Thanks for reviewing! I'm ecstatic that you love the last chapter! I'm trying to keep the story original in it's own way without changing anything too much and I hope you continue supporting this story:)**

****Ivy - **Thank you so much! Your kind review left me blushing lol:) Don't feel sad though. No worries, I'll be sure to have many Katarina and Jack moments that will leave you craving for more haha(:**

****Drew Demeter -** Glad you like this and the last story! And I'm also glad that to see another Jack/Katarina pairing fan! haha :p Anyways, I'll be sure to make the next update asap! Stay tuned :)**

****LadyDunla - **Hey, thank you for reviewing! Please continue keeping an eye open for the next chapter (:**

****marriedharrypottercast - **The answer to your question of why did Will and Lizzie marry when they don't in the movie: it's purely part of how I'm gonna write my story. I'm trying to mix things up a little differently so it's not all canon like in the movie. Otherwise it would be cliche and kind of boring to see the same thing done over and over like in other stories involving an OC. And will Katarina stay with Henry? I'm not gonna spoil to much but I'll inform you that you won't be disappointed. At least I hope not lol(: I appreciate your review and if you have any other questions regarding the story, feel free to ask(:**

****caleb's babe - **Thank you for reviewing and I hope to keep you interested and excited for each chapter to come! Thank you:)****  
**

****brie - **You're too sweet(: First of all, thank you for taking the time to read my stories. Second of all, I appreciate the wonderful review:) Please keep it up!**

****grapejuice101 - **I'm thankful for you're supporting help! And I hope this chapter turned out great! Thanks alot for reviewing and many other wonderful things that would take forever for me to write lol(:**

**As for other Guest reviewers that didnt have a name, thank you all for reviewing! **

**If any of you have any questions at all, please let me know and I'll try my best to answer to you in a PM or AN. **

**Also, if you're curious to know what Katarina's wedding dress and hair looks like, check out my Polyvore!**

**Again, I appreciate all the awesome reviews! Please keep them up and thank you! **

**Amber xx**


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and cold inside the cell jail. I've been sitting in one position on the stone-cold ground with nothing but straw covering the floor with a wooden bench pressed up against the wall. Only a few hours ago Henry and William left Port Royal to go find Jack. I was determined to get out of this horrible prison and go see what Beckett was up to. Why did he want Jack's compass? Why was he so determined to have it? I had to find out.

Since I was jailed in the cell on the end, Elizabeth was stuck next to a cell filled with filthy disgusting pirates whistling and beckoning her to come over. I felt bad for her. I felt bad for all of us. We needed to somehow get out of here and quickly!

"How are you doing over there, Lizzie?" I asked after a few moments.

"I'm holding on there, Kat. What about yourself?" She turned to look at me through the iron bars that separated us.

"I'm trying to figure out how in the bloody hell to get out of here." I answered, standing up from the freezing-temperature ground and pacing around the cell.

"Will you calm down Kat? It's no use. There is no way we're going to get out of here until Will and Henry return to Port Royal." Elizabeth said. I wasn't going about to calm down. I needed to do something. And fast. I knew for a fact Beckett was up to no good for using Henry and Will to find something he obviously wants. But what is it?

I continued to pace around the lockup cell. Looking around, I approached the window that sported iron bars, keeping me from escaping outside into the beautiful freedom of the world. Instead I was sealed up in a disgusting cell that had grime and dirt everywhere. It was truly nasty.

I stepped up on my tippy-toes, trying to get a good view of the night where the full moon gleamed over the gorgeous Caribbean waters. Some of the bars through the window had been broken off from some past prisoners that have been in this cell I noticed. There was some space through the window but not enough room for me to easily slip through and escape.

Gripping the bars in my hands, I peered out further from the window, inhaling the addicting scent of the sea. I could instantly close my eyes and picture myself sailing on a ship, feeling the roaring wind caress my face and hair. The sea breeze only made me crave more the freedom I always wanted.

It was so tempting.

As I continued to look out the window, I noticed something in the corner of my eye. A rusted half-bent nail was sticking out in full view inside the deep brick of the outside building. It was right beside the window and I instantly took the chance as an attempt to grab it. The nail was within reaching distance and I had a good hold on the tarnished nail.

Using all the strength I had, I tugged on the nail as hard as I could, desperate to get it out. It could be good use to pick out the lock if I could because obviously the guard dog was going to be no help at all. In fact, I don't think I've even seen the old mutt around.

I wonder where's he's gone.

After a few unsuccessful attempts of trying to pull the nail out, I succeeded after a few more tries once I finally gave the nail one last rough jerk and I almost lost my balance from the window as I grinned successfully.

Elizabeth didn't even notice or paid attention to what I was doing until she heard me step forward to the lock of the cell and tried to desperately pick at it.

Elizabeth sighed, almost defeated, "Kat that will do you no good."

I stopped picking at the lock long enough to turn in my spot to look at Elizabeth stuck in the next cell. "At least I have the ability to try and do something useful."

"It will do you no good." Elizabeth repeated more firmly.

"You know, you could at least have faith in me. I'm doing my best in trying to get us out of here." I continued to pick out the lock. God, this was harder than it seemed. I desperately tried to unlock it digging the nail and trying new positions to see if the lock would click open.

For another good ten minutes, I had absolutely no success in unlocking this damn thing. I blame Elizabeth for this lack of support. She could at least be cheering me on but no, instead she decides to sulk around on the bench, complaining about being worried with her husband.

Elizabeth needs to learn that Will is not a baby and he can handle himself alone. I know the lad too well. My sister just needs to learn that Will is capable in taking care of himself. He's a grown man not a five year-old. There's a difference.

After another good ten minutes of no success, I almost gave up. It was starting to get frustrating and making me angry and even more desperate. I just had to pry this lock open! Even if it kills me! With an exasperated growl, I sank to the icy bare ground, the nail still buried inside the stupid lock.

"Give up yet?" Elizabeth asked.

I gave her the death-glare. "Shut it."

Elizabeth only gave me a _well then_ look before turning away. I wasn't going to give up yet. I came too far to just forth it. There had to be some reason why God was possibly helping me with the example of the nail and the lock. There had to be something else to get out of here. Something!

And suddenly, it hit me. Like a ton of bricks! I turned around and looked towards the bench. I remember Will teaching me about leverage and learning how to break open a cell with a bench. I smiled in glee as I approached the bench before grabbing it and sliding it across the cell, Elizabeth watching my every move.

With slick movements, I pushed the rotten wooden bench against the bars, holding it up right to get the right leverage. Remembering Will's instructions when we helped Jack escape the first time we met in the jail, I did as Will said and tried to put pressure on the bench. I failed the first time but I wasn't going to give up just yet. My strength wasn't effective enough for the bench so I strained myself in putting down all my weight to lift the bar gate off its hinges.

After a few more tries, I gasped and grinned as the bars lifted up free from its hinges and collapsed down on the ground. Elizabeth gasped in shock and I immediately jumped out, knowing some guard would be coming down here in a minute to check what happened. I acted fast by hopping out the cell and kneeling in front of Elizabeth's cell.

She dove forward, her hands gripping the steely bars as I looked at her from the outside.

"I can get you out of here." I assured her but Elizabeth shook her head no.

"There's no time, you need to get out of here now! Beware of the soldiers guarding this place!" I only looked at her in disbelief. I couldn't leave her. We both needed to get the hell out of here! "Just go! Don't worry about me! Go and be careful!"

"Not without you," I shook my head.

"Yes! Now go! Go now! I'll figure out a way to get out of here! If you could do it I can do it!" I only looked at her unsure if I should leave her or not. "GO! Kat! Before they find you and put you on death row!" With one more hesitant look, I nodded before getting up on my legs and turning around preparing to run. Stopping in my spot, I turned towards the broken cell door and dove for the old rusted nail. It could be good use for protection since I had no weapon on me at the moment and I seriously doubt my combat skills wouldn't help.

Picking up my heavy skirts of my wedding dress, I started sprinting up the stairs away from the cells. I didn't get far as soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I encountered a guard who probably heard the racket downstairs. He tensed at my presence.

"What are you doing out—"

I seriously had no intention of doing this but I needed to be able to pass this man without bringing too much attention to myself. With one smooth finger, I shushed him before approaching him slowly. He looked like a younger soldier, early twenties and had a youthful face overall. He looked handsome despite him being in my way. I had him right where I wanted him as I charmed him seductively.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make a sound." I whispered with a wicked smile as I continued to step closer to the younger man. He stood his ground and tensed up.

"How did you get out Miss Swann?" The guard was strict but slowly faltering as he stared at me.

"That information is for me to know and for you to never find out." I stepped up closer to him until we were chest-to-chest. The contact against someone else's skin felt awkward and a bit uncomfortable for me but I pushed the feeling aside as I stared at the man with an innocent smile on my face. I lifted a hand and rested it against his clothed-uniformed chest, slowly gliding downwards. I grinned, knowing I had the moron melting at my gaze. His breathing was becoming louder and in breaths as I smirked, liking the effect I had on the idiot. "What's your name soldier?"

He hesitated before saying, "Jameson Wilbur…"

"Lieutenant Wilbur…" I purred, smiling as I reached up to connect my lips to his.

_Slash!_

As poor Jameson Wilbur closed his eyes leaning down to kiss me, I struck out my hand and sliced the prepared nail across his face making him scream in shock and pain. Instantly, I kicked out his knees before connecting my own knee against his head, knocking him unconscious. I winced as his body fell to the ground.

"Ooh. That had to hurt." I commented before leaning down and searching him for a weapon. I had luck in finding a pistol tucked inside. I unhooked it from inside his jacket as I dropped the useful corroded nail.

As I heard more guards coming to see what happened, I instantly ran for the exit, escaping into the night. I avoided many guards as I looked around, trying to keep myself inconspicuous before being caught and possibly being set to hang the next day as I did stage a jailbreak _and_ hurt a soldier. I was definitely a wanted person after all this.

I almost sighed in relief as I felt the cool wind blow through my hair. With the pistol securely in my hand, I found myself sneaking into Beckett's office. It wasn't hard to find the building. I was also surprised that the place wasn't surrounded by guards. Most of them probably already figured out I escaped and are probably on the look-out for me.

The adrenaline rush pumping through my veins was extraordinary. I never felt this excited since the last year on the epic journey to rescue Elizabeth from Codfish and his bumbling miscreants.

Smoothly, I cautiously stepped towards Beckett's office, seeing nothing but darkness inside except a lit candle in the far corner of his desk. Carefully walking through the already opened door, I peered inside, my eyes searching for any sign of Beckett.

He wasn't in here.

I watchfully looked around the room. I noticed there was a large painting of what it appeared to be a map of the globe. What was this man up to? I stepped inside further into the room and looked around his desk and belongings. I didn't find much. Everything was mostly files and papers from England. Nothing important much!

Continuing to snoop around, my eyes caught the very sight of the wooden chest that I noticed the day I was arrested in the rain when he pulled our warrants out of this very chest. With slick movements, I let my hands skim over the chest. I looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear before I opened it up.

Sitting on top of the files was a written letter that made me curious. I took the leather folder into my hand before opening it up. It was a pardon letter of Jack's commission.

The Letters of Marque!

Reading over the letter, I observed that it was signed by the King of England.

I immediately tensed as I heard distant footsteps nearing the building and the nearby light of someone holding a lit lantern coming closer to this office. Without even thinking to close the chest, I kept the leather folder in my hands before sneaking back in the darkness corner of the room.

I stayed quiet in the back as I heard echoing footsteps coming closer. I wonder who it was. As soon as the mystery man walked into the room, I recognized him other than Beckett. I would know that short lad anywhere.

I watched as he entered the room, unaware of my hidden presence. He continued to walk forward towards his desk until he stopped in front of the very chest I opened. No doubt he knew the Letters have been stolen. Beckett settled his lantern on the desk.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your Father believes."

He knew I was here. I wouldn't doubt he learned of my escape moments ago. With the pistol locked in my hand hidden behind my back, I stepped out from the shadows, feeling more than prepared to face Beckett. I desired more than anything to shoot him on the spot for ruining my wedding day.

"Then what is?" I asked innocently, letting Beckett know that I was indeed here.

Calmly turning around to face me, Beckett replied, "I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm."

"I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding." I slowly advanced toward him. Beckett followed my movements. "I'm here to negotiate."

"I'm listening." Before he could get any closer to me, I immediately with no hesitation raised my pistol up to his forehead and cocked it with a sickeningly _click_. He didn't seem intimidated but remained rather calm. "I'm listening _intently_."

Hidden behind my back, I brought out the pardon papers, holding them up so he could see. "These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?"

"Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal." Beckett responded nonchalantly.

"Or else I would not still be here. You sent my fiancé and sister's husband to get you the compass and buy Jack Sparrow, it will do you no good." I smirked at him.

"Do explain."

I stepped even closer to him, still pointing the pistol at him as if I was whispering something important. "I have been to the Isla de Muerta. I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know."

Beckett only stepped away from me with a smirk. "Ah, I see. You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry." Beckett stepped away and walked towards his large map of the world on the wall. I watched him warily, pointing my pistol wherever he went. "I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters." I only looked at Beckett confused. _There's more than one chest of value in these waters?_ What the hell does that mean! "So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer."

As Beckett approached back towards me, I scowled at him as I put the muzzle of the pistol under his chin, cocking it once more, threatening to blow his throat out if he didn't do as I said. After all, he did ruin what should have been the happiest day of my life.

"Consider it in your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night!" I harshly smashed the pardon papers into his chest roughly. It was so tempting to punch him in the nose and then blow his brains out.

"So I did." Beckett responded, taking out the papers and unfolding them. I watched as he signed the letter in his signature. "A marriage interrupted." He melted the end of the stick of wax in a candle's flame. "Or fate intervenes." He stamped the wax with his signet ring, officially signing the letter. "You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

I grabbed the papers and held them in my grip as Beckett gripped them. "These letters are _not_ going to Jack!" I hissed at him. "I've had personal experiences encountering Jack Sparrow and I'm pretty damn sure that somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free!"

"Oh, really," Beckett sneered. I glared at him hatefully as he continued, "To insure Mister Turner's freedom? But what of your sister, Elizabeth?" I only narrowed my eyes at him for mentioning my sister. "I still want that compass. Make sure your fiancé continues to search for what I want."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask him instead?" Beckett looked amused. "Has he not told you the real reason why he's left to find Jack Sparrow?" I only looked at him. He's just trying to get into my head. Henry wouldn't lie to me about something. I knew that for a fact. "Consider that in your calculations, Miss Swann."

My glare deepened as I snatched the papers from his grasp, slowly walking backwards, keeping the pistol pointed in his direction. Picking up my skirts, I turned around and ran out of the office, never looking back.

I needed to find Captain Jack Sparrow and fast!

Third Person Point of View 

William Turner and Henry Plantagenet both have been looking out all night for a certain Pirate Captain. With no luck, they've been searching everywhere and no one could tell them where exactly he was. Sailor after sailor, they were finally lucky to encounter someone who knew what island the Black Pearl would be.

"My brother will take you ashore." The Captain of the ship told the men.

Will and Henry were placed on a rowboat where the Captain's brother was rowing towards the island. Suddenly, the boy stopped rowing once they were half way.

"What's wrong, the beach is right there?" Will asked confused.

"_Ne bougeais pas, c'set beaucoup trop dangereaux_," The man replied in his native language.

"What?" Will questioned.

"_Je ne pois, c'est trop dangereaux, j'avais le dit_," The man repeated.

Henry nudged Will, "I think what the boy is trying to explain is that it's too dangerous."

"Fair enough," Will said before diving in. Henry followed after him. Both men swam towards the island where the Black Pearl was washed ashore on the beach. Henry looked at it in wow. He's never seen the ship in person. He's heard stories but never seen it in person. It truly was something.

Will called out as soon as they reached shore. "Jack! Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton! Anybody!" He saw no one as Henry looked around confused.

"They're not on the ship?" Henry asked, a bit out of breath from swimming, his wet curly hair loose from his tie.

"I guess not," Will frowned before gesturing, "Follow me, Mister Plantagenet."

"I think it's appropriate to go on a first-name basis, it's Henry."

"Well then, my mistake, follow me _Henry_." Will corrected, trailing deeper into the jungle. Henry followed behind closely, aware of his surroundings.

Will immediately came to a stop as he recognized Cotton's parrot perching up on a tree branch. Henry looked at the bird in confusion as Will sighed in relief. "Ah, a familiar face."

"Awk, don't eat me!" The bird squawked in response.

Will and Henry glanced at each other.

"I'm not going to eat you." Will frowned. Something was obviously wrong. Henry and Will continued to walk forward as the bird continued squawking over and over again. Will stopped and bent down as he realized a familiar canteen was hanging up on a branch. "Gibbs." Noticing a thin string that was tied to the canteen, he followed it.

Henry noticed what Will was doing and shouted, "Don't! It's a trap—"

Too late! They were immediately captured by the cannibals, both hanging upside down by one foot.

Henry groaned. "I blame you." He accused Will exasperated.

To Henry's annoyance, Will ignored him and whipped out his sword, swinging it around pathetically as Henry rolled his eyes at the fool. "Come on! Let's go! Come on, who wants it? I can do this all day!" Henry shook his head as Will continued to wildly swing around.

The cannibals all look at each other before one of them shot a poisoned dart at the wildly swinging Will. He was instantly knocked out as he hung limply beside Henry.

"Oh, thank you. I thought he'd never shut up." Henry laughed nervously, trying to get on the cannibal's good sides but that didn't last long as one of them shot him with a dart in his neck, knocking him cold too.

The cannibals tied the men each to a separate pole being carried like a side of meat on a roasting stick to their village.

One of the cannibals ran up to their _chief_. "_Kali kali ten dah dah_."

Jack Sparrow opened his painted eyes as soon as the drumming stopped. He looked towards where Will and Henry were hanging unconscious. Will slowly started to wake up and noticed Jack.

"Jack?"

Jack only stayed quiet.

"Jack Sparrow." Will started laughing in relief. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." Jack rose from his throne and approached Will, a sketchy look on his face as he poked Will's shoulder. "Jack, it's me! Will Turner!"

Jack looked at him before glancing at Henry whom was still unconscious.

Jack stood up and addressed the cannibal. "_Pah se ko_?" Will looked confused at Jack? Why was he acting strange? Well scratch that Jack was always a strange one.

"_Teen dada, eeseetis_," All the cannibals agreed. "_Eeseetis_."

"Tell them to let me down!" Will begged.

"_Kele lam. Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi_." Jack approached Will's backside. "_Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip_." Jack mimed scissors with his hands. Poor Will remained confused.

The cannibals all mumbled together. "_Aah. Eunichi_."

Will continued to look disordered before he recognized Jack's compass attached to his belt. "Jack, the compass, it's all I need! Elizabeth and Katarina are in danger!" Jack stopped as soon as he heard Kat's name. "We were arrested for trying to help you! They face the gallows!"

Jack seemed to reconsider it as he turned around to face the cannibals. "_Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki_." He waved Will and the still-unconscious Henry away.

"_Maliki liki! Maliki liki_!" The cannibals repeated in chant.

Jack whispered to Will before he was carried off. "Save me."

William looked shocked. "Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Katarina? Jaaack!"

Katarina's Point of View

After encountering Beckett, I escaped Port Royal by sailing off on another ship as a stowaway. I changed my wedding dress and attired into an old worn out cream-colored shirt with a black corset I strung around my middle to keep the larger shirt on. I managed in finding a pair of brown trousers with worn out brown boots with a buckle to tighten it if I needed to. I let my hair flow freely, not worried about tying it back with a sash. I was lucky enough to find a belt with a strap on sword and the pistol I stole from the soldier.

I was determined to find Will and Henry and Jack. Though I felt really bad for leaving Elizabeth behind! Oh well, she can handle herself. She's a strong woman. She can take care of herself.

I was lucky in finding an old black-colored tri-cornered hat. It reminded me of Jack's old hat instead his was leather.

… How the hell do I remember what Jack's hat looks like?

I've been around him too much for my own good.

After boarding the ship I was on, I was traveling all across from Tortuga to many other destinations asking the very name of Jack Sparrow.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Hadn't been thought about, heard he was dead."

"Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk, with a smile. Sure as a tide, Jack Sparrow, turned up in Singapore."

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but this island just south of the straits where I trade spice for… delicious, long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails."

That was all the information I needed as I boarded the ship whose Captain knew which route where we were going. I ignored of the crew mumbling around me of a woman being onboard. I was just lucky I wasn't being taken advantage of.

The captain of the ship I was on was polite enough to have his brother, for some weird reason, take me ashore. I thanked him politely for his services. The boat ride towards the island with the Captain's younger brother rowing was quite awkward.

He kept looking at me as I tried to look anywhere else.

After a few minutes, we were only half way and the boy stopped in his rowing. What the hell was the boy doing? The beach was right _there_! I looked at the boy confused.

"Why did you stop?" I asked. All I got was some mumbling and something that's definitely not understandable from the boy. "Eh?" I looked at him even more confused. The boy continued talking in his native language. "Speak English! I can't understand you!" The boy was starting to yell at this point and I only sat there and stared stupidly at him. The boy then stood up and pointed towards the island. "Yes, I know the island is right there now let's get a move on!" The boy face-palmed himself before gesturing for me to swim with wave motions of his hands! "You want me to _swim_?" I was so not in the mood for getting wet.

The boy only nodded.

I groaned before standing up and saluting him. "I appreciate your… help." With that, I jumped off the boat and sliced into the warm water. It took me a while to get used to swimming since I haven't been in the sea for about a year now and must I say… I missed it! It was hard to swim though with the waves pulling me back and forth.

The Black Pearl was looking better than ever. At least Jack knows how to keep his ship cleaned. I could tell Barbossa didn't do anything to keep his ship spotless. Nasty! I sighed in relief as I washed up onshore. I wonder if Henry and Will found Jack yet. In fact, I wonder where they are this very moment.

"Captain Sparrow!" I called out, wondering if there was anyone on the ship. No one, that's strange. Then where are they? "Jack! Gibbs! Marty! Helllooooooo! Anyone up there!"

I turned as I heard laughing in the distance. There was a rowboat with a couple of men rowing towards shore. I immediately groaned as I recognized who they were.

"Oh, you've got to be joking me."

I also immediately recognized the guard dog swimming towards shore. I laughed as a wave hit the idiot's rowboat and they were flipped over into the water. I chuckled at the sight. What morons!

I kneeled down as the guard dog came running to me, wagging its cute little tail. I chuckled as the dog licked my chin and nose.

"Where were you when I needed you the most when I was locked in prison?" I asked the dog. He only tilted his head. Sometimes I wonder if this dog ever knows what I am saying. Well, dogs are smart creatures. "Aww, you're such a good boy, yes you are." I couldn't help but coo at the cute dog in front of me. It was one of my rare girlish instincts.

I stood up as the two bumbling pirates whose names I learned were Pintel and Ragetti. They instantly recognized me too.

"Eh, look who it is." Ragetti pointed me out. I only narrowed my eyes at him.

Pintel chuckled and smirked. "Why, 'ello poppet. How have you been this fine past year?"

I only fake-smiled, "Oh, I've been walking on sunshine. Never better."

They only laughed snidely before approaching the Black Pearl.

"Come on! It's ours for the taking!" Pintel shouted to his friend.

"Tide's coming in, that should help. Salvaging the saving, in a manner of speaking."

"There's the truth of it!"

Oh hell no! There was no way in hell were they going to take Jack's rightful ship. A protective instinct inside kicked out as I sheaved out my sword and pointed it to the bumbling pirates who were holding the ropes that held the ship in place.

"Don't even think about it," I stepped in front of them, threateningly pointing it in their direction. "If you so ever think about taking Jack's ship, I swear to God, I'll—"

I stopped talking as I heard deep drumming sounds. It sounded like they were coming up in the mountains. Without even giving time for my mind to register what was happening, I immediately took off towards the noise, forgetting all about Pintel and Ragetti.

If there was someone up there making that noise, maybe Jack and his crew are up there. Maybe someone could redirect me where he was.

I didn't think as to where I was going. I just kept running forward. I was so desperate to find someone at the moment. And to think about it, I was actually kind of excited to see Jack again. Even if I act cold towards him, he still never failed to excite me or amuse me.

My heart was pumping a thousand miles. I wouldn't be surprised if I was matching my heart's speed. I barely felt the faint drops of perspiration on my forehead. My aching limbs were screaming for me to stop but I just couldn't stop sprinting.

It seemed like my mind was whirling as I kept running like a maniac. If I did see Jack, how should I act? Excited, happy, nervous or mad? I had no idea personally. It would be kind of awkward if I jumped into his strong arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

I just couldn't think straight. I felt like I was drunk at the moment as I kept sprinting until I was starting to get tired. That didn't stop me from continuing forward. The scenery around me was beautiful though. It looked like a green jungle. All I've been passing was Palm trees and bushes and more trees. Tall green glass gently glided through my legs as I kept running.

It was only a matter of seconds before I stopped to rest my legs for a moment. I was out of breath and in desperate need of water. I felt like I wanted to collapse on the spot. I was so tired and probably out of shape for that kind of exercise stunt I just did there!

I stood on the grass in the open for a good minute, bent at my knees trying to get breath. After another minute, I started to calm down, my out of control breathing going back to normal.

I let out a couple of exhales, continuing to calm myself down.

It was only I immediately looked up when I heard a familiar scream. I looked up and squinted, trying to see what the hell that scream was. I only saw something or someone hanging upside down. It was so high upwards in between the slits of the mountains that I could barely make out what that person was.

Suddenly the person started falling and as he continued to fall, I instantly recognized him to be the man I sailed with. The man I fought with on numerous occasions. The man I found myself very handsome and attractive.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

I winced as he dropped down through some bridges with a rope attached to his foot, dropping down along with Jack. He was screaming the whole way down, occasionally letting out grunts as he crashed down through one bridge at a time.

I could only watch as he finally crashed down to the grass a few feet right in front of me. I recoiled at the sight. That look like it really hurt, I wouldn't doubt it. I literally jumped in shock as a pole thudding down into the earth embedded into the ground very close to his head.

Sometimes I wonder why Jack has the strangest luck.

Then fruits randomly started tumbling down around him. He was still laid down on the grass as I slowly approached him, his head facing my body so he didn't even see me or notice me yet. I could tell he was groaning in pain though. As I came closer, I kneeled down before him, my head over his head as I smiled cheekily at him.

He looked a bit different than the last time I saw him. His skin was more tanned and his dreadlocks looked like they grew for some odd reason. But he still possessed the smoldering brown eyes that drowned my soul.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow."

xXx

**I feel bad for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger but it was reasonable to end this chapter right here! Thank you to **BeatlesChick, TheGoldenHairedMockingjay, azuresilver, grapejuice101. **I appreciate you guys for reviewing! Thank you!**

**Please check out Polyvore for some creations! **

**Other than that, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Amber xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

_It was only I immediately looked up when I heard a familiar scream. I looked up and squinted, trying to see what the hell that scream was. I only saw something or someone hanging upside down. It was so high upwards in between the slits of the mountains that I could barely make out what that person was._

_Suddenly the person started falling and as he continued to fall, I instantly recognized him to be the man I sailed with. The man I fought with on numerous occasions. The man I found myself very handsome and attractive._

_Captain Jack Sparrow._

_I winced as he dropped down through some bridges with a rope attached to his foot, dropping down along with Jack. He was screaming the whole way down, occasionally letting out grunts as he crashed down through one bridge at a time. _

_I could only watch as he finally crashed down to the grass a few feet right in front of me. I recoiled at the sight. That look like it really hurt, I wouldn't doubt it. I literally jumped in shock as a pole thudding down into the earth embedded into the ground very close to his head. _

_Sometimes I wonder why Jack has the strangest luck._

_Then fruits randomly started tumbling down around him. He was still laid down on the grass as I slowly approached him, his head facing my body so he didn't even see me or notice me yet. I could tell he was groaning in pain though. As I came closer, I kneeled down before him, my head over his head as I smiled cheekily at him. _

_He looked a bit different than the last time I saw him. His skin was more tanned and his dreadlocks looked like they grew for some odd reason. But he still possessed the smoldering brown eyes that drowned my soul._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow."_

**Katarina's POV—**

It was indeed Captain Jack Sparrow. But why did he just fall about two hundred feet off a cliff? And why did he have strange greasepaint on his face? Painted on his eyelids was a pair of eyeballs, giving the appearance of him to having eyes for eyes. Maybe I should ask these questions later.

It took Jack some time to register what was happening before his eyes flickered up towards mine. I waited patiently wondering how he was going to react to seeing me again. After all, we have originally parted our separate ways, claiming that it would never work out between us, karma.

Ever since I've met Jack, I felt a strange dark aura envelope me whenever I was around Jack. Sweet, bitter aura. I remember when we always constantly fought and argued if we didn't agree with the one another but that was the closest possible way to getting along.

Then sometimes Jack and I would somewhat get along without wanting to claw each other's throats out. Like during our little drunk banter after being abandoned on the same island Jack was unfortunately mutinied on over a little more than ten years back. I will never forget that night. Despite Jack being a silly drunk he was actually interesting to talk to, telling stories and explaining on how smitten he was with the Black Pearl and the sea. That's what mostly attracted me about him, his quirky personality and our mutual feelings of the wonderful Caribbean Sea. It has always been a dream of mine to study the seas and explore new adventures every day and maybe keep a journal.

Writing about the seas was a secret passion to me. Unfortunately when one's a noble lady whose main job is to stay indoors and raise their children in a polite and strict society and having a husband come home every night to kiss them on the cheek, a woman can only dream of adventure.

"Ugh…" Jack grumbled lowly, still sounding like he had the wind knocked out of his system. He lifted his chin properly to notice me clearly standing above him. With a blank expression on his face, Jack asked, "Is this a dream?" The question was more referred to himself than me. Of course only Jack would ask something silly like that.

"No. Why do you assume this is a dream? If I'm involved in your dreams then they must be _really_ good dreams." I smirked at him boldly.

Jack frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "Then this is definitely not a dream." Groaning in obvious pain, he sat up as I leaned away from him with my hands poised on my hips. Rubbing the back of his head from the rough impact of his high fall, Jack hoisted himself off the grass, standing up a few inches taller than my normal height. He stretched himself out before turning around to face me. Jack certainly hasn't lost his charm and witty nature. One of the redeeming qualities I liked about him.

"Kat…" Jack muttered to himself in disbelief. With no respect, his eyes roamed over me up and down in a not-so-polite manner. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms impatiently as I waited for him to stop gawking at me. "Darling, despite under forced circumstances, may I ask as to why you're here and not in Port Royal where you should be?" His tone was confused. I expected that.

"It's nice to see you too, Captain Sparrow," I spoke with sarcasm dripping down my tongue. Jack remained neutral. "And if you must know, I am here on my behalf to find Henry and Will." I explained short and simple.

Jack's eyes lit up with recognition. "Aw, the whelp, how could I forget about the little bugger?" Of course Jack still had the habit of calling Will a _whelp_. "In fact, I'm truly sorry to tell you this but dear William and… Hen-la-la what's his face… has been captured by the terrible beastly cannibals that reside here on this island." Jack explained with his strange hand motions.

Cannibals? On this island?

I looked at Jack confused and partially angry. "You mean to tell me that you let them get captured and instead you're running away again, aren't you?" I knew Jack too well. No doubt Jack would be the first to coward and run away the first chance he gets.

"Now, now, love, let's not get to accusations." Jack responded calmly. "I've been too captured myself in a way and thus I cannot do a thing to help them out unless I want to be their next meal, savvy?"

"Next meal…" I shuddered at the thought. Well, what did I expect? They are cannibals.

Jack noticed the frightened look on my face and instead tried to change the subject abruptly. Once again his eyes traveled appreciatively over my body and let out a low whistle. "Katarina Swann, not that I don't admire you in those tight-fitting shirt and trousers but really, that should be a dress or nothing. But I won't complain if you're willing to take up the naked proposition…" He smirked.

I stared at Jack in disbelief. Okay this was the side of Jack that I disliked. Especially with him making crude remarks and sexual suggestions. I understand that he's a pirate and all and doesn't really give a damn but I'd appreciate it a lot if he kept those dirty suggestions to himself.

"I haven't seen you in over a year and already you're making me feel uncomfortable in your presence?"

"Well then my mission to make you feel uncomfortable is completed." Jack smiled at me cheerfully before approaching me closer by taking a few steps. "But I would be lying if I didn't say that I miss being in your presence to irritate you."

"Well that makes me a happy woman," I rolled my eyes. Is it possible to not want to tear out Jack's throat in less than two minutes?

"Aye, Kat." Jack replied.

Suddenly, yells and screams from a nearby distance was heard. Approaching herds of footsteps coming was overheard from a mile away. What was that noise? I was about to question on that until I noticed Jack went wide-eyed.

"Oh bugger," he muttered to himself before snatching my wrist in his grip and forcefully dragging me along with him as we started running through the green and mossy remains of the jungle. "Keep up with me!" Jack shouted as I stumbled after him.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back. I tried to peek over my shoulder of what we were running from but I didn't see anything. "What are we running from?"

"Cannibals," Jack answered shortly as we continued to run.

My eyes widened and while breaking a glint of sweat, I sped up in my running, sprinting next to Jack as I slipped my hand from his, keeping up with his gradual speed. I was in no condition to be captured by the cannibals and being eaten. Um, no thank you.

Running through jungle land, we ended up on sand which was not good as that only slowed my pace down a bit from my feet sinking into the sand. Jack was much more frantic than I was to escape from the people that planned to have us as their next meal. In fact, he was practically jumping up and down, more like skipping as I just sprinted with him. Plus he was waving his arms back and forth and screaming like a mad man.

Looking back to peek over my shoulder was a big mistake as I noticed a stampede of various natives known as cannibals running after us on the beach. It seemed as if they were getting closer to us. I must've looked back too long as I ended up tripping on my own two feet and plummeting into the golden sand.

Instantly struggling to get back up, I screamed urgently, "Jack! Help me!"

He was still running before he heard me and grunted animalistic-like. "Damn you woman!" Jack growled as he sprinted back to me and with no hesitation grabbed my arms and dragged me through the grains of the sand before pulling me back to my feet. Jack pushed me in front of him, signaling me to run straight towards the Black Pearl where it was being prepared to sail away.

Not looking back this time, I dashed across the sand and splashed through the overlapping waves of the sea brushing against the sand. Behind me, I heard Jack scream, obviously hinting that the cannibals were getting closer. I didn't think. I just acted. I also screamed. But I kept running forward and never looking back.

While running, I noticed the guard dog wagging its tail and barking at the sight of us on the sand.

"Good doggy," Jack said from behind before he let out another yell.

I felt bad for leaving the dog behind to the cannibals to find but all that mattered to me right now was to board the Pearl and navigate away from this horrible island. I would definitely not recommend this island for vacationing.

We were getting closer to Jack's faithful ship while treading through the cool water. With the Sea water reaching up to my waist, I stride through the thick water as fast as I could without tripping and losing step in the water. Pushing myself forward with the strength of my arms, I was successful in grasping the ropes of the ship, hoisting myself up onto the net as I used the weary power I had left to climb up.

From below me, Jack climbed up himself, stopping half-way to announce his escape. "Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost –"

I held in my laugh as a wave splashed Jack from head-to-toe. He mumbled half-heartedly. "—Captain Jack Sparrow." With that frown fixated on his face, he continued to climb upwards.

As soon as I reached up the railing of the Pearl, I pulled myself up, revealing myself to the crew and Henry and Will who all looked shocked to see me here.

"Miss Swann?" Gibbs acknowledged me confused.

Immediately I was enveloped in a hug from Henry who pulled the rest of my body over the railing.

"Katarina, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Port Royal!" Henry exclaimed, both confused and joyful that I was here.

"Now I think the most wanted question here is to _how_ did you get here?" Will spoke up, looking at me suspiciously.

"Can't we just skip all these questions and just acknowledge the fact that I'm here alive and well?" I asked in a composed voice.

Climbing successively overboard, Jack stood up soaked and soggy, his greasepaint running down his face in a mess, losing his balance a couple times as Gibbs approached him.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs suggested.

Pintel and Ragetti draped Jack's familiar leather coat on his shoulders. "Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack ordered. I glanced at him mysteriously. Jack wanted to stay in the shallows? Why?

Gibbs even seemed to notice Jack's strange new attitude. "Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." As if on cue, Ragetti's wooden eye dropped in front of them. I shuddered, remembering back when I actually touched that disgusting eye during the battle between the Black Pearl and the Interceptor.

"Katarina," Will's voice snapped my face to his. He approached me and shook me gently by my shoulders. "Where is Elizabeth?" I knew this question would be coming up sooner or later.

"Umm, where she's supposed to be," I winced, knowing that Will would start a fit that I left my own sister behind to her death but he seriously needs to just calm down.

"How could you do that? How could you leave your own sister on her own to defend herself?"

"Hey!" I spoke up offended. "It wasn't my fault. I was planning on breaking her out of jail too but that didn't work out so well."

"You broke out of jail?!" Will was seething.

"I'm surprised you didn't see that one coming." I stayed calm as Will shook with anger.

Helping me out, Henry clasped a firm hand on Will's shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay, friend. As far as Beckett is concerned, he cannot harm unless we don't come back and we've already found Sparrow so it's going to be okay."

Will harshly brushed Henry's hand off his shoulder. "I'm not your _friend_, we're merely acquaintances. Don't pretend to act friendly towards me. For all I know, Elizabeth is abandoned and she could be dead right now."

Oh William. Always thinking of worst case scenarios! If only they knew the deal I made with Beckett personally. I figured as long as I kept the letters of Marque away from their eyes, that wouldn't make everything so complicated.

Will gave me one last harsh look before stepping back to cool off for a second against the railing. I sighed. Of course I've managed to make Will worry about his wife alone in Port Royal. She still has father with her though.

From behind me, Henry pulled me towards him in a backwards hug, inhaling my feminine scent, his hot breath tingling against my neck.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just worried about Elizabeth." I whispered to Henry, turning around in his warm embrace to face him.

Henry nodded understandingly, his emerald-green eyes sparkling in the sun. "I understand. I just feel remorseful for him of what he's going through. But I know Beckett too well and his intentions. He wouldn't hang Elizabeth I know it."

"You seem so sure." I stared at him suspiciously. How is it that he knows Beckett? Acquaintances from England, perhaps?

"I am positive." With that before I could say anything, Henry brushed his lips against my own and I let my eyes fall shut at the blissful feeling. My hand lifted up and brushed his cheek, feeling stubble growing from him not shaving on his journey. I have to admit, I found stubble very attractive instead of clean-shaven. The sweet chaste kiss though didn't last as I heard Jack's familiar voice break us apart.

"Oi! What's this? No kissy-gushy lovey-dovey contact aboard my ship unless someone wants their arse to be thrown overboard or worse, locked in the brig!" Jack's ordering voice made Henry and I jump apart in surprise.

I looked at Jack in astonishment. "Are you kidding me?" I chuckled a bit in disbelief.

"What's your name, son?" Jack approached Henry, purposely ignoring my question as he narrowed his eyes upon the man whom I've been kissing not even five seconds ago.

"Duke Henry Plantagenet sir, I am here on my half to—"

Poor Henry was interrupted by Jack. "Mister Planta-whatever, I hereby correct you on not calling me sir, it's _Captain_ to you." Why was Jack acting weird? Well maybe I forgot to mention to him that I was engaged but I didn't really have the time for it and we were being chased by cannibals.

"Jack…" I warned.

"It's Captain, _love_." I looked at him shocked as he spat out my nickname as if it were revolting. "Now if you don't mind, I have a monkey to go find and shoot." With that, he walked away without giving me time to say another thing.

But Will wasn't going to give up his chance as he followed Jack to the helm with me following behind.

"Jack." Will stated.

"Ah." Jack responded.

"Elizabeth is in danger."

Jack continued to move off as if he weren't interested in the conversation, keeping a watchful eye out for the monkey. "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" _She's locked in prison you moron!_ I wanted to scream.

William continued to follow him. "She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you."

Nonchalantly, Jack replied, "There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." _Unbelievable_! It's like he doesn't even care. He probably doesn't.

That seemed to set Will off like a cannon as he snatched my sword from my belt too quickly for me to notice and held the dangerous weapon up to Jack's throat. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

Henry cautiously walked up behind me, clasping a hand on my shoulder, watching the scene before him.

Being held by the point of my sword, Jack didn't seem fazed by Will's actions as he briskly pushed the sword away. "Mister Gibbs?"

"Captain?" was Gibbs cautious respond.

Jack moved towards him mysteriously. "We have a need to travel upriver." I narrowed my eyes at Jack. Why was he so afraid of the open sea suddenly? What in the hell has happened to him?

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need," Jack answered as a worried look crossed Gibbs withered features.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will demanded. He still wasn't prepared to forget about his own wife.

"William…" Jack approached Will, staring at him. "I shall trade you the compass, if you help me…" Jack took out a wrinkled and dirty cloth with the drawing of a key. "…to find this…"

What in the hell is that? A set of prison keys?

Henry slid his hand from my shoulder as he moved closer towards the men to study the drawing of the key on the worn out cloth.

"You want us to find this?" Will asked, indicating the key on the drawing.

"No. _You_ want you to find this. Because of the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ole what's her face. Savvy?" Jack grinned, some of his gold teeth noticeable.

What was Jack hiding? This was strange. I mean Jack is a very strange, intriguing man but this is taking his strangeness to a whole new level. He's acting… mysterious and weird all of a sudden. This past year he has definitely changed.

Will took the cloth out of Jack's hands. "This is going to save Elizabeth."

Instead of answering the question, Jack asked, "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

From the random question, I noticed Henry tense for a moment. What was that all about? I raised a hand and touched his arm in comfort. He didn't even acknowledge my gentle tough. Henry kept his attention on the conceited pirate Captain.

Will looked briefly confused but answered, "Not much."

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."

That was odd. Really odd! Usually Jack is always this bizarre and eccentric character but I wonder if I should be worried or not of his unusual change of attitude and behavior. I guess it's time for Katarina Swann to confront a Captain Jack Sparrow and I _will_ persuade an answer out of him no matter what.

**Third Point of View—**

Elizabeth Swann sat still on the wooden bench inside her prison cell in Port Royal. Ever since her elder sister has escaped Elizabeth could only hope that Katarina would be okay. She still couldn't believe that her sister was actually smart enough to escape on her own.

Elizabeth did have faith for Kat but she was still surprised of her sister's brilliant but unexpected plan.

As soon as she heard that Katarina successively fled away from Port Royal from the news Lord Beckett announced, her father was partially grief-stricken yet relieved that Katarina has escaped from her fate of being hung.

But unfortunately for Elizabeth, she was stuck inside her brig cell with disgusting pirates in the next door cell whistling and beckoning her to come over. Elizabeth rolled her eyes in response. _Filthy pirates_! She thought bitterly.

Trying to stay as calm as she could, Elizabeth could only stay on her spot of the bench and listen as the perverted pirates continued to holler her to come closer to their wanting. She couldn't just stay here any longer, she had to do something. But what?

Upon trying to concentrate on a plan, Elizabeth's mind turned blank as a wave of nausea flooded her system. She couldn't help it. Immediately without warning, her earlier lunch came back up through her body. Elizabeth knelt to the side of the bench and retched out the contents from inside her stomach. Coughing and gasping, Elizabeth's hands clutched the bench till her hands went white as she continued to vomit.

The pirates in the next cell noticed her vomiting state, immediately back away.

After a moment, Elizabeth felt the nausea pass. Leaning back against the bench, Elizabeth felt relieved that _that_ was over. _What did I eat_? She thought confused. Elizabeth groaned disgusted from the horrid stench that was clogging her nostrils.

"Aw, what in God's name did you eat, woman?" One of the pirates complained from the smell.

Elizabeth glared at the disgusting neighbor but didn't say a word. She felt out of breath from that little incident. But why would she be throwing up? She didn't know. In fact Elizabeth Swann had no clue.

A few moments later, the sweet sound of her cell being unlocked was heard. Elizabeth instantly looked up to find a guard opening the cell door and her father standing beside the guard, looking a bit flustered.

He didn't even greet her, instead her father urged, "Come quickly!"

With no hesitation, Elizabeth got up from her seat on the bench, ignoring the protests of the fellow pirate inmates as she followed her father out of the prison, wondering what in the hell was exactly going on.

"You've got to tell me what's happening." Elizabeth demanded.

"I may still have some standing in the keep. I've arranged passage to England. The Captain is a friend of mine."

Elizabeth was outraged. How could her father make her leave Port Royal when her husband and sister set off to go and find Jack? This is not what Elizabeth had in mind!

"No! Kat and Will have gone to find Jack!" Elizabeth protested.

Governor Swann impatiently dragged her by the arm outside into the darkness of Port Royal. "We cannot count on William Turner! If Katarina has escaped on her own, there's a chance she knows what she's doing. I let your elder sister put herself in danger. I'm not going to do the same to you Elizabeth! Come!"

"How could you say that? She's your daughter and yet you sweep that away as if it's forgotten? And don't get me started on Will, father! He's a better man than you give him credit for!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Of course, this is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only. One! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds… you're not asking me to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Do not." Governor Swann led Elizabeth into a carriage. "Katarina, on the other hand, there is no hope left for her. I can only hope she is but I need to take action in keeping you safe. For William, perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for Will, if he returns."

"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging." Elizabeth replied as she settled herself inside the carriage.

"Then there is nothing left for you here." Governor Swann swiftly closed the door, sealing Elizabeth inside the carriage as he drove the bearing over to the dock. Stopping the carriage, Governor noticed the Captain standing with his back to him. "Wait inside." He told Elizabeth. Slowly advancing towards the ship at anchor, Governor cautiously called out "Captain?" The still man did not reply. "Captain," Governor called out more this time. The only response was the Captain turning around to reveal a sword impaled into his body, Mister Mercer's sword to be exact. Governor widened his eyes at the disturbing sight as Mercer carelessly let the Captain fall to the ground dead.

"Evening, Gov'ner." Mercer wiped the blade of his sword clean of blood. "Shame, huh? He was carrying this," Mercer held up a leather case. "It's a letter to the King. It's from you."

"Ah…" Governor nervously glanced back behind him to find soldiers approaching the carriage. "Elizabeth," he muttered as he tried to advance towards the abandoned carriage but ended up being stopped by a soldier before he could get near the bearing. "What are you doing?!"

Mercer ignored the Governor's protests as he walked past and opened up the door to the carriage to find no one inside. Slamming the door shut, Mercer turned to the Governor menacingly, "Where is she?"

"Who?"

His weak response made Mercer roughly grab him and throw him against the carriage, determined to know what happened to the Swann sisters.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! I hope Jack's not out of character too! Okay I'm hoping too much lol :P But thank you for the reviews of the previous chapter! If it weren't for your lovely reviews, this chapter wouldn't exist! As always please check out Polyvore and don't forget to review your thoughts! Much love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! If it weren't for you guys giving me support, I wouldn't have gone this far! But it would be even MORE awesome if I got some reviews from other people too! Trust me your guys' opinion is everything to me! That means I update less often if I don't earn enough reviews! Think of it as more like a pay for doing my job for you girls and maybe boys? I don't know lol but main point is it would be nice to hear from a lot more people! Continue showing your love! Now on to the story!**

**Katarina's POV-**

The Black Pearl was cruising away farther from the island raided by cannibals. That heart-thudding experience caused a mind-blowing adrenaline rush that I found exhilarating and frightening all at once. Even the scene of being chased by the cannibalistic Natives was extraordinarily insane.

After being saved by Jack's faithful ship from being eaten alive, being wrapped up in Henry's arms was comforting in a sweet gesture. But with Jack suddenly acting out of place in his own eccentric character was unusual. I don't know what's happened to Jack in the past year but all I know is he's acting odd, _too_ odd.

Once Henry kissed me tenderly like a fiancée or husband should, I admit, was flabbergasted from the Captain breaking us up rudely from our little moment. That little threat he made if he ever saw that close contact again one of us would be going in the brig while the other would be thrown into the ocean was a bit ridiculous. Talk about over-reacting.

I wonder what's going on with Henry's place, especially when Jack mentioned about Davy Jones and Henry suddenly tensed for no reason. Is he afraid of Davy Jones? Scared of stories maybe as a child? It seemed a little peculiar for Henry to be acting like that. Hell, everyone has been acting odd ever since Beckett ruined my wedding day.

I swear, one of these days, I would take the pleasure in killing the midget myself.

That being well said, if I could, I would be joyful to do the job of murdering every one of them who ruined what should have been the happiest day of my human existence.

But I would be lying if I said I didn't miss Captain Jack Sparrow. Such a peculiar fellow. I'm still suspicious of what he's hiding. I know he's hiding something. If he thinks he can get away from whatever he's not telling me that I should be familiar with then he's clearly underestimated me. Especially last year when I confronted him in Tortuga dueling against him with a sword, he ended up winning of course but I could level up with him. Many years of practicing with a sword has gotten me towards a lot of places in life I wouldn't think I'd find myself in.

Now it's time for confronting our favorite pirate Captain.

Over an hour has passed since I've been on the Black Pearl and the ship was heading towards some shallow river upfront. I had no idea where we were going but I decided to question that for later. As of right now, I wanted to know what Jack was hiding.

As far as Gibbs informed me, Jack was taking up residence in his cabin. While Henry was busy speaking and making friends with Gibbs and another faithful crew member Marty and Will was occupying at the helm, I decided to tread into through the cabin and knocked on Jack's door that led to his office.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I waited patiently outside his door, expecting an answer or the door opening. Neither action's happened. I frowned. I tried knocking again, more firmly this time.

"What is it, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack's voice sounded muffled on the other side of the door.

I took a breath and pushed open the door that wasn't locked. Cautiously, I entered the room, wary of my surroundings. I was half-expecting Jack to lash out at me but my predictions were incorrect as I saw him at his desk, busy looking down at a map that was rolled out. His compass, the one Beckett desired was sitting right in front of him. From where I was standing in front of the door, Jack seemed to be having complications with his compass as he kept tapping it impatiently. I silently shut the door behind me as I leaned my weight against it, waiting patiently for Jack to acknowledge my presence.

While remaining silent, I took the time to study my surroundings in his office. It was neatly organized than the way Barbossa had everything decorated when he held the Pearl as hostage. There were bookshelves lining up the old burgundy walls satisfied with maps, books. Everything in this particular comforting room screamed _freedom_! The air itself was warm and crisp despite the smell of sea spray from outside. Picturing everything in my mind, I refocused on Jack who was sitting at his desk still busy with what he was doing.

Jack tapped his compass a few more times and froze, suddenly very still. I paused in anticipation wondering what he was doing. Then slowly his eyes seemed to flick up to recognize me standing across the room silently.

He looked generally surprised to see me instead of Gibbs but then he shrugged it off in a split second. I could tell Jack wasn't a fan of showing emotions including love or sadness it seemed. Despite myself ready to question him, I heard Jack growling to himself and then angrily shaking his compass.

"No, no, no, you stupid contraption," Jack mumbled furiously as he impatiently fumbled with his old compass.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Sparrow?" I asked, sneaking back a grin that was threatening to break out on my mouth. This was going to be even easier than last time. At least I'm not wearing a dress that Jack would purposely shred until I'm down to wearing only a thin slip.

"How many times must I repeat myself, darling?" Jack sounded stressed which again caught me by surprise. The kind of person that Jack supposed to be never really took anything seriously except if it involves his Pearl or freedom or rum. Other than that, it's kind of odd. Who am I kidding? This man is so confusing! "It's—"I knew exactly what he was going to say and that's why I interrupted him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," I said for him. Jack silenced from hearing this looking up at me from his desk quizzically. "I know." I finished quietly, more to myself than directed to him.

"All right then, _Miss Swann_," I winced from hearing him state my last name coldly. "Might I ask as to why you're in my sight when you should be up on deck with your Hen-tra-la-la, ole what's his face?" Jack asked absentmindedly as he continued to scan through his crinkled map.

"His name is _Henry_ need I remind you and I'm here on my own terms and conditions." I explained, approaching further into the room and finding myself standing in front of his desk. Jack only grunted in response trying to obviously ignore me. I decided to continue. "Are you going to give me an explanation as to why you're acting strange or am I going to have to force an answer out of you one way or the other vice versa?" I asked as I leaned against his desk, my palms pressed against the ancient hard wood. I could see Jack's shoulders slightly tensing for a moment yet his face remained neutral as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I think you've mistaken me, love." Jack said in a humored voice as he looked up, piercing those smoldering brown eyes into mine as a toothy grin spread. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm _always_ strange. Does that answer your question?"

I leaned farther against the desk until our faces were merely inches apart. Jack tensed even more than before and he prepared to shrink away into his chair but I grabbed his dirty and crinkled shirt from moving in his spot. I kept eye-contact and contorted my face smiling innocently though I was one second away from punching him for not telling me the truth.

"My, my, Captain… you look nervous." I slowly released the harsh grip on his shirt as my hand absentmindedly splayed across from the opening of his shirt and on his toned tanned chest. My smooth fingers brushed against rough bullet-wounds and healed scars from over the years. I knew every scar and wound held a story behind them. It would be interesting to hear him tell me stories of how he got them but that wasn't important right now.

"_Miss Swann_…" Jack growled deep within his chest. I could feel his heart rate expanding beneath my fingers. His low growl sounded ferocious and dangerous. I… _liked_ it. "…What are you doing?" Jack's own callused hand clasped mine on his chest, stopping me from caressing.

It was becoming harder for me to resist his witty charm, his delicious voice… SNAP OUT OF IT KATARINA SWANN! THIS IS STRICTLY BUSINESS!

In response to his previous question, I only smiled wickedly and pulled my hand from his as I trailed around his desk, not realizing his compass was pointing at me the entire time I took a step. I stood behind his chair that he was sitting in as I rested my hands on his broad shoulders, feeling nothing but strong muscle underneath. I thought back to Henry. His shoulders felt taut compared to Jack's—oh bloody hell, am I actually comparing shoulders? What is wrong with me?

I slid away my unnecessary thoughts as I focused applying pressure on Jack's tense shoulders. Almost like magic, I felt Jack loosen up under my grip as I soothingly rubbed his shoulders, occasionally feeling knots underneath his beautiful tanned skin. Jack sighed in content which sounded like music to my ears.

"God, Captain! You're so tense!" I commented astonished applying more pressure. Jack mumbled something in agreement but I think he was too distracted by my touch on his skin to even make out a clear sentence. I had no idea how long it has been of rubbing his shoulders but I never thought or realize that my interrogation would end up like this. I should be receiving answers not giving the Captain a massage!

"So…" I spoke up, pausing in kneading his shoulders. Agonizingly slowly, I slid my hands down in front of his chest, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Now you feel like giving me an answer?"

"About what…" Jack mumbled lowly. I rolled my eyes. Of course I have to repeat myself when I'm talking to him.

"Why you're acting different from the last time I saw you…" I whispered, hoping I would have my answer.

Jack inhaled a breath before responding, "It's not that simple." I didn't say anything. Remaining silent, I waited patiently for him to continue. If I wasn't so focused on him, I would've been embarrassed of our intimate position with me behind him, my hands splayed across his stomach, resting my chin on his relaxed shoulder. "Though I don't know why you're making a fit out of this, love. I'm fine, savvy? I'm not acting different. I'm still same old Jack." I could tell Jack was still hiding something from me.

I sighed irritably. "Fine," Much too both our disappointments, I pulled away from his warm embrace and walked back around his desk facing him. "Then maybe I should mention the other reason of why I'm here."

"Do tell, love." Jack urged me to continue. From inside my crumpled shirt pocket, I pulled out the letters of Marque, Jack's pardon in precise. Jack looked quizzically at the small tied-up folder in my hands. "What's that?" Jack asked in confusion and slight curiosity.

I waved the leather folder absentmindedly. "I think I propose an exchange… you give me the compass… and I'll trade you this…"

Jack chuckled and smirked. "Sorry love… but it doesn't work that way. No deal if you don't tell me exactly what that is first."

I stopped waving the leather booklet and scanned it over. "The letters of Marque, Beckett had possession of these before I claimed them myself."

Jack's eyes narrowed at my statement. "And just _how_ did you manage to come by those?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I need that compass and I'll give you this in return." If I traded these letters with Jack, I could go back to Port Royal and release Elizabeth from prison and we'd all be saved.

"And just what if I don't want to give away my compass?" Jack raised his eyebrows as if challenging me. I narrowed my eyes, glowering at him for being so damn difficult. Why is it that I can never have a peaceful conversation without wanting to rip his eyes out?

"Jack," I struggled to keep myself from shaking and screaming at him. "Please, just give me the compass! If you don't then I won't have any chance to release my sister from prison! Please!" At this point I would've gotten on my knees and begged.

"Guess what, Kat?" Jack smiled sarcastically before it switched off. "Not my problem." I gaped angrily at him. "Like I've said to Will earlier, there comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's actions." Jack said as if he were explaining to a child.

My glare deepened from hearing that pathetic excuse. I felt my hand twitching feeling the need to slap him across the face for even saying something so harsh like that. I thought he actually did care, not act like an ass and pretend not to care about anything. Fine, if he wasn't going to give me his compass, I'll just take it myself with a fight. I stuffed the leather folder back into my shirt pocket.

Jack noticed me looking at his compass and before he could snatch it, I immediately seized the device and sprinted off, hearing the shuffling sound of Jack jumping out from behind his desk. I almost reached the cabin door before I felt strong arms wrap around my abdomen pulling me back away from my desired destination. I tried to wiggle out of his grip as he dragged me back, trying to grab his compass out of my hands as I held it out of his reach.

"Bloody hell woman! Give me the compass!" Jack screeched in my ear.

"No!" I said stubbornly.

Jack growled and trying to think of a way to escape from his strong grip, I didn't have any choice but to swing my free fist back to hit him straight in the groin. The sudden action caught Jack by surprise as he grunted in pain and his grasp loosened. He fell to his knees, groaning and I took my chance as I tried to run but I felt my foot being caught as I fell straight to the hard-wood floor. The abrupt tumble knocked the wind out of my system and it hurt a lot. Jack's hand was clasped around my ankle and I tried to struggle from his clutch but I was having no luck getting away that easily as I hoped.

"You know, you are a lot of trouble for a lady. You know that, Miss Swann?" Jack wheezed as he pulled my body down over so he could seize the compass I was trying to keep away from him.

"I'm not trouble for a lady. I just like to cause it for you!" I panted out of breath as I continued to squirm out of his grasp.

"Give me the compass!"

"No!"

"Kat!"

"No!"

Jack crawled over my body after flipping me over on my back, pinning me down with his weight nearly crushing me. God he's heavy! My hand that enclosed the compass was stretched out above my head, far from his reach. Damn it! He was beating me again!

"Must we repeat the past, Miss Swann?" Jack asked as he loomed over me, his hands clasping my shoulders firmly. "You can't beat me, love."

"Maybe I won't, but it doesn't mean I'll give up trying." I spat at him continuing to hold the big compass hostage in my hand.

"Feisty," Jack purred, turning up into a smirk, trying to charm me so he can retrieve his faithful compass. "That's something I've always admired about you, Katarina Swann…" He was hovering above my face, about a few inches away from my own mouth. I could smell the undeniable rum scent that lingered in his mouth.

Before anything else was spoken, the door behind me was suddenly swung open rudely and my heart almost dropped as I feared the worst. "Captain…" I sighed in relief. It was only Mr. Gibbs. For a second there I thought it would've been Will or Henry. I wouldn't want them to see me like this at all! But then my cheeks burned at Gibbs being here and noticing the intimate position of Jack straddling my waist and leaning over me looking like he was kissing me.

"Captain… Miss Swann?" Gibbs looked embarrassed and looked like he wanted to turn around and pretend he never walked in.

"Mr. Gibbs," I shook my head, looking at him from upside down as he was standing behind me at the door. "It's not what you think!"

"Ugh… I think I'll just leave you two be…."

"I can explain!" I tried reasoning not wanting Gibbs to think of me as a filthy wench.

"I don't think I want to hear an explanation." Gibbs frowned.

"What is it, Mr. Gibbs? Can't you tell we're busy?" Jack spoke up. I looked up at him appalled. Of course only Jack would say something like that.

Gibbs cheeks scorched in embarrassment. "Cap'n, I was just going to inform you that we're anchoring up and we're ready to travel upriver like you ordered."

Jack lit up in delight. "Ah. Perfect. Thank you Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and then turned to exit the room, mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't pick up. Oh God. I hope Gibbs wouldn't say anything about this to Henry. I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea.

I sighed, rubbing my temple with one hand, momentarily forgetting the contraption in my other hand as I gripped both of Jack's arms as his palms were planted beside my head.

"We should go." I suggested. "Before Mr. Gibbs comes back."

"Aye," Jack agreed. "But not before," sneakily, he snatched the compass from my hand. "I take my rightful compass back." Jack pushed himself up yet he was still straddling my flat torso. "Thank you love," he thanked absentmindedly, strapping his compass onto his belt. "You're right we better get a move on." He pushed himself back on his feet leaving me resting on the floor. Jack's eyes roamed over my body obscenely as I looked at him disgusted for making it so obvious. A smirk suddenly popped on his mouth. "Say, love, if I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head?" Jack asked haughtily.

I growled and tried to sit up but Jack was quicker as he had already ripped open the door and ran out leaving me inside his office once I scrambled up on my feet.

"You arsehole," I growled.

Suddenly Jack poked his head through the open door. "I heard that missy. That use of language could be considered punishable." He smirked at me seductively. Out of anger, I grabbed an expensive-looking vase and aimed to throw it at him. "Don't even think about it." Jack said. I didn't listen as I raised the vase. Jack waggled his finger while shaking his head, "Ah, ah, ah!" In response, I grunted as I chucked the vase at the door but damn the lad he was quicker. The vase shattered to pieces as Jack shut the door before it could get him.

"Damn it." I hissed under my breath. I was hoping I would hit him.

As if Jack was personally reading my thoughts, I heard him say behind the door. "Ye missed again, love."

I am never going to win with him am I?

**I need your opinions! Please review! Even review as a Guest, I don't care! Just say if you liked it or not and at least tell me your favorite part! I'll update depending on amount of reviews since I have to worry about my other stories too! Thank you and good day (:**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello loves! I hate to say it, but no, this is not an update, but a very important Author's Note, so listen up! To get it off my chest, I am NOT, I repeat, NOT giving up on this story, like, ever. But, I'm afraid that I am not going to be able to update regularly like I want to. And I know how some of you are very disappointed and possibly angry that I have to tell you this but it's the truth and I have no choice, especially with school coming up on Monday! But I also wanted to say how appreciative I am of every one of you who give me support and inspire me to create more chapters for you, you guys like have no idea(=**

**If I have the time, I will spend a day, sliding everything aside and spend the entire day writing and updating ALL of my stories if I have the time! Continue showing your love and I promise I will return!**

**Until then!**

**XOXO AmberRedRose**


	7. Chapter 6

**PREVIOUSLY:**_  
_

_"You arsehole," I growled._

_Suddenly Jack poked his head through the open door. "I heard that missy. That use of language could be considered punishable." He smirked at me seductively. Out of anger, I grabbed an expensive-looking vase and aimed to throw it at him. "Don't even think about it." Jack said. I didn't listen as I raised the vase. Jack waggled his finger while shaking his head, "Ah, ah, ah!" In response, I grunted as I chucked the vase at the door but damn the lad he was quicker. The vase shattered to pieces as Jack shut the door before it could get him._

_"Damn it." I hissed under my breath. I was hoping I would hit him._

_As if Jack was personally reading my thoughts, I heard him say behind the door. "Ye missed again, love."_

_I am never going to win with him am I?_

**KATARINA'S POV-**

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asks out of curiosity. The _Black Pearl_ is anchored amongst the shoals. Crewmates including the conceited Captain and my fiancée and Will, including me, all are traveling in creaky rowboats upriver into an overgrown, gloomy swamp. The eerie, dark atmosphere sends shivers down my spine. Around the boats there are several people in the water, they blend in with the darkness, but their dark eyes never leave us, technically their new visitors, in the long boats. Henry holds my hand in support, sitting next to me in our boat.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones." Gibbs explains, keeping a wary eye out.

"A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness." Goosebumps graze my skin. Henry turns around to join in their conversation.

"The Kraken," Gibbs states darkly. "They say the stench of its breath is…ooh…" He shudders, thinking of the gruesome idea. "Imagine the last thing you know on God's green Earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses."

Sitting in the front, Ragetti and Pintel, cower while using the oars to row the longboat.

"If you believe such things," Gibbs finishes mysteriously.

"And the key will spare him that?" Henry has a flash of twinkling confusion in his green eyes that adores.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered." Gibbs says, "Bad enough even to go visit… _her_." _Her_? _We're visiting a woman_? I frown at the sudden thought.

Will raises an eyebrow. "Her?"

"Aye," Gibbs answers.

My insides clench at the thought of us visiting this mysterious woman. No doubt Jack was with her at one point in the past. But who knows? Maybe she is nice.

I seriously doubt that case.

Rowing through thick and musky atmosphere, twisted vines, we finally sail up to a hut. The strange people follow our progress with their dark eyes. Once the boats are docked, Henry generously lends out a hand after gracefully hopping out of the boat. I smile and gratefully take his awaiting hand.

_He really can be a sweetheart. _

Let's face it, if Henry were Jack in this case, Jack would probably say that I'm a bloody woman and I am able to take care of myself. Which is true but being substantial and polite is nice too.

In almost cat-like grace, Jack steps onto the landing of the hut. He proudly turns around and addresses to his faithful crew with a semi-nervous smile. "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are…"

Jack trails off with his smile falling into an anxious frown. _Is he all right? _He corrected, "_Were_…" he paused again. "Have been…" Jack was beginning to fumble with his words. "…before."

"Are you okay…?" I ask with a nervous chuckle. Jack looks down at his feet, defeated with his words.

"Never better," He mumbles, more to himself than directed.

Gibbs walks toward him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll watch your back." He assures. I have the slightest feeling that Jack was about to be greeted with an infamous slap to the face. Whatever he did to this woman, he probably deserves.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack mumbles to himself. Feeling impatient standing out here in the disturbing scenery, I make a move to walk behind Jack, but he stops me shortly with his hand.

"Mind the boat." He orders me. I open my mouth to protest but instead, he wordlessly turns around and walks forward. I glare at his back.

"Mind the boat." I say to Gibbs before following and climbing up after Jack to the tree. From behind me, I could hear a chorus of "Mind the boat." Briefly looking over my shoulder, poor Cotton is ditched by everyone, even his faithful parrot.

Focusing my attention in front, I see Jack stopping at the door when he reaches the top of the stairs. Everyone, including me, waits for him to enter the hut but he doesn't budge. I cock a curious eyebrow and tap him on the shoulder, resulting Jack to jump and turn around to face me. His shocked expression relaxes when he sees me but a hint of annoyance twinkles in his eye.

I shrug. "Well? Go on, _Captain Sparrow_. She's not going to bite you, I'm sure."

Jack studies me curiously and states as the people behind me form a line, "I thought I told you all to stay put and mind the boat."

"You really thought I was going to comply with your wishes?" I ask innocently, sickly sweet.

Jack frowns. "No." Surprisingly, he steps aside to let me go in first in our small amount of space. I look at him confused. "Ladies first, eh, love?" He sounds unsure at first and I remain stay put, watching Jack carefully.

"Well, in this case, I think we can forget chivalry since I don't want to go into some random woman's home. I don't think I'm well invited like you." I tell him hesitantly.

Jack gulps an out-of-character action for him. Before he cautiously pushes open the door, he mutters under his breath, "I don't think I am either." I catch that and before I can ask, Jack slowly pushes the door forward. He creeps inside, almost watching out carefully. As I follow him inside, I am too, nervous in meeting said Tia Dalma.

Inside, the room is dimly lit. Old and rusted jars are dangling randomly from the ceiling. Each inside a jar contains odd creatures. From outside, I imagine being the hut a lot smaller but it is surprisingly bigger. My eyes scan the room, bracing myself to meet a woman.

While skimming and devouring the room with my eyes, on the counter, I notice something vaguely familiar. The accustomed object adorns a purple feather. It is a Captain's hat, no doubt._ But who owned it? _As more people enter inside the hut, I find myself walking toward the hat.

Once I make my way across the room, I cautiously touch the brim of it. This specific hat is all too familiar now. I feel the same hatred for the man who shot me a year ago, tried to kill me out of cold blood. I speak a name under my breath, almost growling, "Barbossa."

"You say something?" I snap my head towards Jack who still only made it halfway from the door. I shake my head and move away from the hat. I don't want Jack worrying about that at the moment especially with other things on his mind.

Suddenly, a deep scent emits from the other corner of the room.

"Jack Sparrow." I nearly jump out of my skin as I turn my head towards that voice. There, on the other side of the room, sat Tia Dalma, blackened teeth smiling towards Jack. I slowly move away from the counter, acting as if I wasn't snooping through her stuff. _The thing is that hat isn't hers._ How did she retrieve it?

I study the appearance of Tia Dalma. She is a dark-skinned woman, with black dreadlocks. Matted in her hair are numerous beads, feathers. In general, she looks like something from the beyond. Her whole image… something inside her sparks… strange… I am intrigued.

"Tia Dalma." Jack fakes a welcoming smile, but from my point of view, I can still see the tension that's creased in his forehead. He spreads out his arms as if he's happy to see her. It shocks me to see that Tia seems to be happy seeing him out of the blue.

Jack walks forward, seeing now that he is welcomed by her, and makes himself more comfortable as a guest. A jar swings in his way as he makes way closer, his smile dropped as he nervously moves around it. His eyes are pointedly looking at the jar of eyes the entire time some are staring back at him.

Tia sways her hips side-to-side, giggling and cooing as she approaches him. "I always knew the wind would blow you back to me someday." I cock an eyebrow and fight back an urge to throw her off of Jack as she seductively fingers his chest. I approach the strange woman and Jack with a force I didn't know exists.

"I beg your pardon," I say. "But that wind can bring him back for different reasons other than the reason that you think the wind blew him for." Tia Dalma steps back from Jack, understanding immediately, but strangely smiles at me as if expecting that action.

"You," Tia grabs my hand and clasps it in her cold embrace, "You, must be Katarina Swann, daughter of the Governor in Port Royal." Her heavy accent rings in my ears. "I've heard many things about you, dear child." She smiles at me gently. In the corner of my eye, I peek at Jack.

"Oh have you?" I ask interested.

She nods. "There is something about you that has yet to be discovered. Two paths you yet to choose, both that lead you to different worlds. Be cautious of your future, Katarina. Your destiny will lead you to what you want most in this world."

I carefully analyze her words, thinking them over. _What do I really want most in this world?_ I peer between Jack and Henry, who stood on opposite sides of the room. Henry is sweet and appealing. Jack is seductive and charismatic. _Opposites attract_ a distant voice in my mind calls out.

"Choose wisely what may come, Katarina." Tia continues.

"Please, Kat, if you please." I correct. Ever since Jack has started calling me _Kat_, I have grown used to that nickname.

Tia nods understandingly and out of the corner of her eye, notices Will, who's made it across the room. "William Turner." She states as if she knows him. He turns and looks at her. "Nothing is what they seem. Soon, a lost treasure will be found, one that will piece back together your fate, William."

Will stares at her confused. "You know my name?"

Tia nods and opens her mouth to say something but her eyes become transfixed on someone else. She directs her gaze and holds out a finger, pointing at a person. I turn around to find that Tia is pointing at my own fiancée.

"You," Tia states as if she's in a trance. Henry looks up and notices the approaching exotic woman. "You have a touch a destiny about you. Henry Plantagenet."

I look at Tia shocked. _How in bloody hell does she know his name? _

As if Henry is voicing my thoughts, he asks in a wary voice, "You know me?"

Tia chuckles and plays with his chest seductively. "You want to know me?"

My insides churn and bubble from the look Tia was giving my fiancée. Without warning, I step up to her, Jack also at my side.

"They'll be no knowing here." Both of us say at once. Jack and I both regard each other with annoyance. Jack tugs Tia away from Henry as I do the same. Only Jack and I have eyes on each other, watching our every move with fiery eyes.

"We've came for help and we're not leaving without it." Jack says, dragging Tia away.

"We may have to." I mutter under my breath, glaring behind Jack.

Apparently, he caught that. "Shut it." I roll my eyes. _How is it he can always hear my comments and insults about him? _Jack ushers Tia back to her table with the crab claws sprawled out. He whines to her in a soft tone, "I thought I knew you."

"Better not have known her how I think you have known her." I growl, moving towards the hat again that I discovered earlier. Before I could process what happened, I felt a brief kick to my bum. I turn around and look at Jack accusingly as he pretends to whistle like he's innocent. I notice Henry and the others on the other side of the room so they pay no attention.

He actually kicks me and manages to get away with it. _Remind me to push him down the stairs later._

"Not as well as I hoped." Tia states. Ouch. That had to hurt. "Come." Tia gestures for Henry and Will to not bead around the door with the rest of the crew.

In the corner of my eye, I notice Henry being pushed into a chair while Tia fingers his shirt with no regret. I see Jack smirking in my direction of the way Tia is treating Henry. In response, I glare and clutch an item in my hand till my knuckles turn white. I hear Jack approaching me from behind.

"Jealous?" He whispers in my ear, goose-bumps grazing.

"I should ask you the same thing." I retort. He grunts in an odd way and only observes the hat that I was studying earlier. Barbossa's hat.

Tia smiles mischievously down at Henry. "Now, what service may I do you?" Henry cautiously looks at her before Tia suddenly looks at Jack with a glare. "You know that I demand payment."

Jack settles down the hat and smiles at her. "Ah, I brought payment!" Jack whistles and gestures for one of the crewmembers to bring the cage forward. He unveils the cage to reveal a monkey inside. _Hey! I remember that animal! The one Barbossa owned! That damned monkey!_

Jack holds up the cage. "Look…" With one swift movement, Jack brings out his pistol and with no warning, he shoots the monkey, an excited smile plastered on his face. I jump with a squeal, being close to Jack. I put a hand on my chest to recover from the shock of the bullet. Jack continues, "An undead monkey. Top that."

He hands the caged vermin to Tia Dalma who gratefully took it. She holds it above the tree trunk that acts like a table and opens the cage's door to let the monkey out.

"No." Gibbs winces. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

Tia shrugs. "The payment is fair." She ignores the two rants and places the cage atop next to the trunk. _You know, I think I kind of like her, apart from her flirting with my fiancée._

Will, standing at the table, lays out the drawing of a key, "We're looking for this and what it goes to."

She lays her eyes on the familiar drawing. Annoyed, Tia turns to Jack who was busy snooping through her belongings. "The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" Her tone matches her annoyed look. I smirk as Jack turns around cautiously.

He shrugs as if it were no big deal. "Maybe. Why?"

Amused, Tia chuckles while sitting her in a chair, "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." I look at Jack puzzles as he nervously looked around the room, purposely avoiding everyone's fixated stares. Tia continues, "Or do you know, but you loathe claiming it as your own."

Jack ignores before briefly glancing at me. I purposely look away and pretend to be interested in Tia Dalma's items on the counter.

I hear Tia explaining to Henry and Will. "Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asks curiously.

Pintel asks, "Gold, jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti gulps.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" I hear Tia ask the crew. _Davy Jones_? Jack mentioned him earlier. _But what for_?

"A man of the sea," Tia explains, "A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men." I roll my eyes as I see Jack pocketing something while no one looks. _Of course_!

Henry inquires, "What vexes all men?"

_Moron_.

Tia smiles, "What, indeed?"

Gibbs is the first to answer, "The sea!" _Tough luck, Gibbs, I thought you had potential._

Pintel guessed next, "Sums!" _Could be, but he's still a moron too._

Will tries to guess, "Authority." _Will, you idiot!_

Ragetti's turn, "The dichotomy of good and evil." Everyone falls silent and looks at him in disbelief. _Okay, he's the biggest idiot of all._

I could tell from across the room, Jack was getting tired of this, how naïve his crew is. "A woman," he states as a matter of fact. He peers around the room before his eyes settle on mine. I am the first to look away from his gaze, pretending to find the floor interesting even though I was being awkward.

"A woman," Tia confirms with a smile. "He fell in love."

"No, no, no, no," Gibbs shakes his head. "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

Tia glares at him. "Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But no enough to cause him to die."

Everyone, in return, just looks at each other, like she's missing something in that whole little tale of Davy Jones. Henry huffs, looking irritated of Tia stalling from what they really needed to know. He leans forward and asks, "What, exactly, is inside the chest?"

As if expecting the question, Tia grins and places a gentle hand over her heart, "Him, heart."

I snap my head towards Tia. _His heart?_ Ragetti, voicing my thoughts, asks, "Literally or figuratively?"

Pintel scowls at his companion. "He couldn't literally put his heart in the chest!" He suddenly gulps, fearing the answer. "Could he?" _I wouldn't doubt it, I've seen stranger._

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings." Tia clarifies, "And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

Suddenly, Will snaps to Jack accusingly, "You _knew_ this."

"I did not." Jack holds his hands up in defense. "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?" He finishes with a clap and fake smile.

"Let me see your hand." Tia Dalma speaks up randomly, expecting Jack to comply her wishes.

I narrow my eyes at the odd sentence and linger my eyes down towards Jack's hand, his left one in particular, which is wrapped up. _Odd, how come I never noticed that before?_

Jack offers his unmarked right one, but thought over and knew better as he hands her his left one. I tense up and patiently wait as Dalma undoes the makeshift bandages as everyone manages to get a good look at his hand. I didn't prepare myself properly as I widen my eyes at the sight of his hand.

A black spot.

The stories are true.

"The black spot!" Gibbs gasps, comically dusting himself off and spinning around, spitting on the ground once he finishes his circle. "The black spot!" Ragetti and Pintel both follow Gibbs in his ritual.

Jack assures everyone nonchalantly. "My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." _So, that's what he's been hiding from me._

Wordlessly, Tia Dalma turns around and shuffles through the back of her hut. While Tia is busy lurking around in the back, I turn around to find Jack examining a ring he was eying. Immediately I slapped his hand as he prepared to steal the ring.

He looks at me as if he's been disturbed.

I give him a warning glare. "Don't even think about it."

Jack chuckles and smirks in return, "Pirate, love." I roll my eyes at his bluntness.

"Don't care," I state and smack his hand away when he tries to retrieve it again, "Don't touch."

Before he can reply, Tia returns with a jar of dirt in her arms. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She offers him the jar.

"Dirt," Jack states, confusion crinkling in his forehead. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Like no one hasn't figured that out yet." I comment sarcastically. Jack glares in my direction.

Tia ignores my comment and replies to Jack, "Yes."

"Is the… jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asks.

Tia looks at him indefinitely with annoyance. "If you don't want it, then give it back."

I snort. _Like he's actually going to do such a thing_! I think to myself and making my predictions correct, Jack clutched the jar protectively to his chest. "No." Jack says. I smirk, he is too predictable sometimes.

Tia smiles at his answer. "Then it helps."

Henry sighs annoyed, clearly wanting to get this over with. "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Tia keeps a smile plastered on her face as she sits back down at her table. I watch her curiously as Tia gathers the random shells and items in her cupped hands.

"A touch…" Tia closes her eyes and draws the items out on the table, resembling a map, "… Of destiny…"


	8. Chapter 7

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Henry sighs annoyed, clearly wanting to get this over with. "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Tia keeps a smile plastered on her face as she sits back down at her table. I watch her curiously as Tia gathers the random shells and items in her cupped hands._

"_A touch…" Tia closes her eyes and draws the items out on the table, resembling a map, "… Of destiny…"_

**Katarina's POV-**

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked in disbelief. Outside on the deck of the Black Pearl, rain showered on me with no regret. The harsh, freezing rain mixed with wind gusted wildly through the air. Standing next to Will as Henry stood on his other side, I squinted through the rain at the wreck before us. The ship looked as if it's been split down the middle. Darkness consumed around the abandoned ship.

"She doesn't look like much." Henry commented, his green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Neither do you," Jack quipped, standing right next to me, enclosing me between him and Will. "Do not underestimate it."

Briefly, I felt Jack's arm shift and I heard a grunt in pain from beside him. I peered to my right to find Gibbs seething in discomfort. I rolled my eyes. Of course, Jack would elbow his faithful companion.

"Ow. Must've run afoul of a reef!" Gibbs shouted.

Jack leaned over me slightly, addressing to Will. "What's your plan?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will explained through the harsh storm.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked, almost mockingly.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will said cryptically. _Oh boy_. Growing up with Will since he was a child, I knew better than anyone that things rarely went the way Will planned. I hope it would for once.

"I like it!" Jack smiled. "Simple, easy to remember," Jack patted Will on the back.

As Pintel and Ragetti prepared the longboat, I approached my loving fiancée. He gently smiled at my presence as did I. Freezing from the cold, I rubbed my hands together to create some warm friction before Henry clasped his own in between mine, connecting fingers. I sighed and smiled.

"Are you doing all right?" Henry asked in concern, pushing back a strand of hair that was caught in my face.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little anxious, you know?"

"Katarina, everything's going to be okay," Henry assured me, making me feel a bit relieved. "Once we find this key, I swear to you, all will be well and then we will sail back to Port Royal where I intend on marrying you, once and for all."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, my smile starting to fade. Up until now, I didn't realize how much I didn't want him to find the key. I didn't want this adventure to end and I certainly didn't want to be tied down for the rest of my life by being married to my childhood sweetheart.

"I love you," Henry kissed my forehead, his lips feeling foreign on my skin.

Suddenly, I didn't have the courage to repeat the words to him. I only smiled and stroked his chin where I felt stubble grazing through my touch. What is wrong with me?

Why am I not able to say those three words to him?

Suddenly, interrupting and startling us both, Jack slapped a hand on Henry's back, causing him to flinch.

"So sorry to interrupt your little lovey-dovey moment," Jack said, he didn't sound sorry at all. "But I'm afraid that Hen-tra-la-whatever is needed at the chariot where dear William is awaiting."

"Beg pardon?" I asked confused. Henry was leaving with Will?

"Aye," Jack had a fake pouty frown on his face. "Such a sad predicament but waste not, come along my boy," Literally, Jack whisked Henry away from my embrace as he dragged him across the deck, "It was nice knowing you but I'm afraid it's time for you to go," With no hesitation, Jack pushed Henry overboard.

I shrieked from the sudden action and ran towards where Jack pushed him over. Peering over the edge, I sighed in relief as Henry was inside the longboat but groaning in obvious pain as Will looked upwards confused as to why Henry was literally thrown overboard.

I snapped and glared towards Jack who was standing right next to me with no remorse on his face but more of amusement.

"Next time you throw my fiancée overboard, I'll—"

"Your threats are empty, sweetheart," Jack grinned in my direction before shouting down towards the men, "Oi! If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life!"

Debt?

What debt?

"Be careful!" I shouted down towards them but I don't think they barely heard me.

"Douse the lamps." I heard Jack order.

"What?" I looked at Jack in disbelief. What was he doing?

Jack turned to me and smiled a hearty grin in my direction. "Hello there, love, how are you doing on this fine stormy night?"

I faked a grin and leaned against the railing for support. "Oh, I'm just walking on sunshine, so _sweet_ of you to ask."

"Great," Jack spoke in a sarcastic voice. "Now why don't you be a good girl and go head inside my cabin for a while. You know, until your dearly _betrothed_ gets back." Such a suggestion to order me considering I'm engaged, if that was he was suggesting that is.

I pretended to think over the suggestion. "_Hmm_… Not in a million years."

Jack grinned. "So how about after a million years?"

I groaned in disgust. "No thank you, I'll pass."

Jack nodded as if he knew I was going to say that. "Sounds legitimate, but seriously, how about you head inside my cabin for a while, love, and wait until the storm dies."

Immediately, I thought back to last year, when Jack agreed to help me and Will find Elizabeth and tracking the Black Pearl down. I remember when we were caught in that terrible storm, he forced me into his cabin and out of anger I embedded my sword into his door.

"I'd rather not repeat the past, Captain Sparrow," I crossed my arms and stood my ground. "After all, you have no right to force me against my own will. Proved on numerous occasions, I can take care of myself."

"I understand that you can take care of yourself, Miss Swann," Jack said, "_But_, since you are aboard my ship and I _am_ Captain of the Black Pearl, therefore, you have no choice but to listen to me. And you are going to stay locked inside my cabin until the storm dies rather you like it or not."

What was he up to? Why did he want me out of his way so badly?

I only glared at him and turned around, ignoring him. I prepared to walk away before I felt a firm hand clasp my arm tightly, preventing me from moving forward. I turned around and stared at Jack's fathom-black eyes.

"I _really_ think it be best for you to head inside a cabin, Miss Swann." Jack nearly hissed.

"Can't you see I'm busy ignoring you?" I retorted with a glare, trying to get away from him but from the firm grip on my arm I could tell I was going nowhere.

"Don't defy me, Miss Swann." Jack, for once, sounded… serious?

"I'm not in the mood for your inadequate shenanigans, woman," Jack continued, "Now we can do this the easy way, or the infamous hard way. Take your pick."

"Like I've said before," I said, "I can take care of myself."

"And you remember what happened when you were forced in that situation?" Jack retorted. "You got shot."

Barbossa, the black-hearted bastard shot me with no remorse. I'll never forget that indescribable pain Barbossa left on me. Grazed on my shoulder, I still have the healed gunshot wound that is forever imprinted on my skin.

As I stared in Jack's eyes, it shocked me to see that he looked generally concerned for my safety. But why? The storm tonight was nowhere as bad as the one from last year.

For a moment, I didn't say or reply anything to Jack which caused him to be fed up with my silence as he instead, swiftly picked me up by my feet, carrying me bridal-style towards his cabin. I yelped from the sudden action and tried to free myself from his grip but curse him, he was stronger.

"Jack, put me down!" I yelled over the rain, trying to squirm and push out of his embrace. Alas, it wasn't working as I tried slapping, shoving, scratching, punching. Damn, it was like he was woman-proof or something.

Across the deck, he carried me towards his cabin, every crewmate watching us with curiosity. By now, at this point, I'm sure Gibbs knew that there would be something going on between us even though there really wasn't, at least not physically… I think.

Somehow, in the midst of my fighting with him, Jack managed to carry me across the deck, dodging my slaps and not tripping or falling as I wiggled out of his grasp. He also managed to unlock his cabin door and walk in.

"Calm down woman before you have a stroke," In one swift movement, Jack tossed me on his bed carelessly. Out of breath from screaming and yelling at him, I pushed myself up on my elbows as I looked at him angrily. "Don't look at me with those cruel little eyes of yours."

I continued to glare. I swear he is the only person I know who can easily push my buttons.

Jack clasped his hands together and gave me a mocking grin. "Well then… you know I'd join you but being Captain of this ship, duty calls so best be on my way then." With that one last cocky grin, he turned around and walked towards the door.

Immediately, I tried rolling off the bed unsuccessfully to follow him and not get locked in his room, but curses, I fell clumsily onto the hard floor painfully onto my gut as Jack quickly locked the door behind him.

I got up on my feet and ran and pounded on the door. "Open this door, Jack!"

"What?" I heard Jack's confused voice on the other side. "What was that?"

He was playing with me.

I pounded on the door with my fist. "Let me out or I'll—"

"Enough with the wasted threats, darling," Jack said. "They're useless."

"Unlock this door!"

"No and it's going to stay locked!"

"_Jack Sparrow_!"

"It's Cap—"

"_I don't care_!"

"Rude." Jack's voice sounded mocking. "You hurt me feelings. And you know, I was reconsidering to let you out but I believe you've changed me mind."

"You were going to let me out?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Nah, I just like to mess with you." I heard Jack laughing on the other side. The nerve of him!

I realized that arguing him would be useless as I backed away from the door and collapsed back-first onto his bed. I wondered why he wanted me locked up in here so badly. Still, there was something he was up to. Something I probably wouldn't like.

Shifting my head around, I took the time to study the objects in his room. This room of his was quite intriguing. The walls were painted of burgundy and stale beige colors, giving the tone of this room a comforting vibe.

Books and maps were lined on shelves on the walls and there was a basin for water and other necessities.

I stood up from his bed, which smelled of rum and rich spices that were intoxicating. Around his room, I discovered new rare trinkets and artifacts that looked interesting and ancient. I'm sure these objects were things he's stolen.

Suddenly, a sly thought came to my head.

I wonder where he hides his rum. Surely, he has a rum cellar but I'm pretty sure he ordered Gibbs to hide them somewhere else ever since I came on this ship. Hmm…

Looking around, I made an _aha_ sound as I found his little secret hiding place, under his mattress. With a wicked grin, I grabbed a bottle of rum and looked around before my grin became even wider as I noticed his window.

Laughing evilly, I grabbed his bottles of rum and opened up the window, feeling the wind cascade through me. Uncorking one of the bottles, I poured out the contents, not before taking a quick sip for myself before I spit out the contents out the window, remembering the burning taste from last year.

Continuing to pour out the bottle, I began to sing, "_One-hundred bottles of rum on the wall, one-hundred bottles of rum. Take one down and pass it around – ninety-nine bottles of rum on the wall_."

As I finished the first bottle, I tossed it to the floor and grabbed the next one.

"_Ninety-nine bottles of rum on the wall,_

_Ninety-nine bottles of rum,_

_Take one down and pass it around –_

_Ninety-eight bottles of rum on the wall_."

In almost twenty minutes later, I was down to the last few bottles of rum, counting there was only like five bottles left, my hopes were lifted high when I heard commotion from behind my door. I realized that Jack would have a heart attack when he realized that I emptied all the rum out. It's his fault for locking me in here. Tit for tat!

I made a move for the door, jumping over the emptied bottles as I heard the jingling of keys behind the door.

I expected it to be Jack but instead it was Mr. Gibbs who opened the door. I sighed in relief and thanked him as I slid out, closing the door behind me, preventing Gibbs from the horror inside.

He gave me a weird look but mumbled under his breath about damn females causing bad luck onboard. I wonder what his problem was. Running out past Gibbs onto deck, I noticed all the crewmembers were slightly paralyzed and some were covered in slime.

What on earth happened?

Immediately, I looked around to see for Will and Henry but to my disappointment, I didn't see them. In my line of vision, I noticed Jack steering up on deck.

I ran towards him confused and wondering what the hell was going on.

"Jack," I stated, catching his attention.

"Mm-hmm," Jack mumbled, not looking at me. His face was expressionless. What is going on here?

I looked around briefly before asking, "Where's Henry and Will?"

Jack frowned for a brief second before turning to look at me with what it seemed like a nervous grin. He continued steering but he continued to look at me.

"Katarina, darling," He stated my full name, that's never good. "I am truly unhappy to tell you this," he sounded more like kind of happy yet nervous all at once. "But through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me," I looked at him nervously. "Poor Will and your inexperienced fiancée have been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

I froze. My heart and breathing had stopped. Did I just hear what Jack said correctly?

"What?" I asked in horror. I felt as if I was going to cry. That means… Oh God!

"But look on the bright side," Jack grinned as if this was supposed to make me feel better. "At least you have me," Jack held both his arms spread wide as if he was waiting for me to embrace him, "It's not like you're alone."

"You didn't do anything to help them!" I asked in anger. I raised my hand to slap him and Jack immediately flinched back.

He wagged a finger back and forth, "Ah, ah, ah!" Instead of listening to him, I put all my anger out and slapped him hard across the cheek. The slap was loud enough for most of the crew to stop there work and look at us shocked as if I committed a crime.

Tears were glistening in my eyes as I glared at him.

Slowly, Jack rotated his jaw a bit, rubbing the reddened skin on his cheek bone where a bruise was starting to form.

"Okay," Jack grunted in pain, "I may have deserved that a little bit."

"A little bit," I scoffed in reply. "Jack, please, you cannot simply just sit here and do nothing, we have to get them back."

"We can and we shall," Jack replied confidently.

"How," I asked confused.

"Well, how about we shove the _how_ subject aside and see what you really want most," Jack said with a twinkle in his eye. I remained quiet and listened. "Let's say for starters, your little fiancée, is that who you really want to find the most?"

Where was he getting at?

"Yes…" I answered hesitantly.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save him most."

"And what way would you have of doing that?" I questioned perplexed by his sudden change of behavior. All of a sudden, he's willing to help me find Henry and Will? Why the sudden change of heart?

"Well, dearie," He gently pushed me in front of him as my back pressed against the wooden wheel as he continued to explain, "I'm certain you've heard of the certain chest Tia Dalma briefly talked about." Briefly, I remembered back in the office with Beckett about him discussing the chest, "A chest of unknown size and origin."

"That contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones, am I correct?" I said.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William and lover-boy from their grim fate."

I stared at him, intrigued from finding this chest. A part of me was screaming to trust him but another part of me was holding back from the idea.

Well, after all, this would be another start of an adventure. I always crave a new journey.

Finally, I spoke, "How are we to find it?"

Jack grinned successfully. "With this," In his hand, he held up his compass up. "My compass… is unique."

I smirked, thinking back last year of the first day I met him after rescuing me from drowning in the water and him saving me. Norrington searched through all his effects, commenting on his compass to not work.

"This compass does not point north." Jack explained.

Curiosity glittered in my eyes. "Then where does it point?"

Jack smiled, as if he was waiting for me to ask that specific question. "It points to the thing you want most in this world."

My breath hitched as I stared into his eyes, he truly looked like he was telling me the truth. Never in a million years have I thought that Jack would be being a good and honest gentleman.

I faintly smiled, I just couldn't believe he was actually willing to help me. "Oh Jack…"

I paused for a brief moment before, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love," I reminded myself not to squeal with joy when he said my nickname instead of Katarina or Miss Swann. "And what you want in this world…" Gently, surprisingly, he placed his compass in my hands. "… is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To rescue Will and Henry," I replied, looking down at the exclusive compass in my hands.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones…" With that, he opens the compass for me and briskly stepped away. I paid no attention to him as I focused my attention on the spinning arrow of the device. It spun a few times before landing on my right. Slowly, I looked up and saw Jack standing with his back to me, having a quiet discussion with Gibbs.

I looked at the compass disbelievingly and shook it a few times before the arrow pointed to a new different direction.

I almost jumped as I saw Jack peer up cautiously to see the coordinates on his compass. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n?" Gibbs ran up the stairs towards his Captain.

"We have our heading." He smiled at Gibbs, "Tortuga."

I looked at Jack questioningly. Why on earth are we going to Tortuga?

"Aye, Tortuga." Gibbs nodded in agreement before shouting orders to the crew.

I snapped the compass shut and tucked it away. "Jack," I caught his attention, "I really do appreciate you doing this," He placed a cocky grin on his face before I hesitantly added, "… For me…" His cocky grin slowly faded away before he nodded, probably shocked that I said such a nice thing to him considering we always argue and fight.

I smiled one last smile before turning around and followed down after Gibbs to help him with the crew. Suddenly, it struck me when I forgot that I planted revenge on Jack with the bottles of rum. My eyes bugged out of my skull as I muttered, "Damn!"

Gibbs noticed my state as he asked, "What's the problem, kid?"

I opened my mouth to speak before a roaring yell whipped across the deck, "WHAT THE—"I winced as Jack probably realized it was me. "KATARINA SWANN!"

Everyone on the ship paused and turned to look at me, including Gibbs. Damn, I was in trouble. It was his fault in the first place that he locked me in his cabin.

I only shrugged, "Tit for tat."

He'll get over himself… eventually.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing last chapter :D Please keep them up :)**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone(: I'm sorry that this took forever to get written and published but I've been very busy and hope you guys understand(: Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter so kick back, relax and enjoy the chapter(= Please R&R:)**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"This compass does not point north." Jack explained._

_Curiosity glittered in my eyes. "Then where does it point?"_

_Jack smiled, as if he was waiting for me to ask that specific question. "It points to the thing you want most in this world."_

_My breath hitched as I stared into his eyes, he truly looked like he was telling me the truth. Never in a million years have I thought that Jack would be being a good and honest gentleman._

_I faintly smiled, I just couldn't believe he was actually willing to help me. "Oh Jack…"_

_I paused for a brief moment before, "Are you telling the truth?"_

_"Every word, love," I reminded myself not to squeal with joy when he said my nickname instead of Katarina or Miss Swann. "And what you want in this world…" Gently, surprisingly, he placed his compass in my hands. "… is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"_

_"To rescue Will and Henry," I replied, looking down at the exclusive compass in my hands._

_"By finding the chest of Davy Jones…" With that, he opens the compass for me and briskly stepped away. I paid no attention to him as I focused my attention on the spinning arrow of the device. It spun a few times before landing on my right. Slowly, I looked up and saw Jack standing with his back to me, having a quiet discussion with Gibbs._

_I looked at the compass disbelievingly and shook it a few times before the arrow pointed to a new different direction._

_I almost jumped as I saw Jack peer up cautiously to see the coordinates on his compass. "Mr. Gibbs!"_

_"Cap'n?" Gibbs ran up the stairs towards his Captain._

_"We have our heading." He smiled at Gibbs, "Tortuga."_

_I looked at Jack questioningly. Why on earth are we going to Tortuga?_

_"Aye, Tortuga." Gibbs nodded in agreement before shouting orders to the crew._

_I snapped the compass shut and tucked it away. "Jack," I caught his attention, "I really do appreciate you doing this," He placed a cocky grin on his face before I hesitantly added, "… For me…" His cocky grin slowly faded away before he nodded, probably shocked that I said such a nice thing to him considering we always argue and fight._

_I smiled one last smile before turning around and followed down after Gibbs to help him with the crew. Suddenly, it struck me when I forgot that I planted revenge on Jack with the bottles of rum. My eyes bugged out of my skull as I muttered, "Damn!"_

_Gibbs noticed my state as he asked, "What's the problem, kid?"_

_I opened my mouth to speak before a roaring yell whipped across the deck, "WHAT THE—"I winced as Jack probably realized it was me. "KATARINA SWANN!"_

_Everyone on the ship paused and turned to look at me, including Gibbs. Damn, I was in trouble. It was his fault in the first place that he locked me in his cabin._

_I only shrugged, "Tit for tat."_

_He'll get over himself… eventually._

* * *

_**Katarina's P.O.V.**_

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack complained as the Black Pearl docked in Tortuga. I sighed exasperated, knowing I was never going to win this fight with him. But I'm not going to even argue with him about it. It's his fault he locked me up in his cabin and let Will and Henry get captured and press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew. Luckily for me, my ass didn't get thrown in the brig like I was expecting as soon as Jack found all his hidden rum bottles all empty and gone. I could already picture the look on his face, his eyes bugging out of his sockets and his mouth dropping, forming an 'o' shape. In fact, Jack was only crabby and difficult that his rum was gone. Sometimes Jack acted more like a child than his own age. Speaking of which, I wondered how old he was.

As the Black Pearl harbored, I followed Jack and Gibbs to a random crowded pub where rowdy men and women were making a lot of noise, glass bottles being shot off of people's heads for entertainment. That was one thing in Tortuga; there was always something happening here. Always excitement and smelly atmosphere. I had to remember to hold my breath once I stepped foot on land, the musky air burning my eyes. Of course Jack and Gibbs didn't get affected at all from the stench. In fact, they were inhaling it as if it was an addicting drug and they couldn't get enough of the smell. I wanted to go hide in a corner and throw up all the contents in my stomach. From what I've been told so far, Gibbs explained that we needed more crew members for the Pearl. I didn't take question on it as Jack pulled up two chairs in the back, one for me, and one for him as Gibbs settled in a table in the front, waiting for sailors to come and sign up. Kicking my feet up, I absentmindedly pulled out Jack's 'unique' compass he gave to me to help me find the chest to Davy Jones as its apparently the answer to all my problems.

My eyes studied the old piece of junk as I looked it over closely. I was tempted to open it and see where it pointed to but part of me was afraid to discover where it would point—more like who it would point to. Last time I played with it, it pointed to Jack at first which confused me. No—there is no way that this compass is trying to tell me that what I want most in this world is the infamous Jack Sparrow. No, that's impossible. I love Henry. I love Henry. I tried repeating to myself in my mind but I felt myself losing the thought as I heard Jack's voice beside me speak up.

"What?" I snapped my head towards him, distracted. Jack was looking at me strangely as if I were a fish out of water. He studied me suspiciously.

"I said I was going to be right back, love." Jack said, standing up from his seat, his effects swaying back and forth on his belt. "Keep a sharp eye on Gibbs." He ordered me mysteriously as he turned around and disappeared through the crowd in the tavern. Now it was my turn to look at him strangely. Why is Jack acting like something's going to pop up and get him in a surprise attack? I shook my head, sighing as I bravely, slowly opened up the compass, dread pooling deep inside my belly as I peered into the compass. The arrow spun rapidly in all different directions before slowing down and landing on a specific direction. Afraid, I slowly averted my eyes and saw Jack ordering probably rum from a wench bartender. As if I were going to get caught, I quickly shut the compass and shook it harshly, taking deep breaths. It's just a stupid, nonsense compass. It doesn't really know what I want. Or does it…?

"You okay there, darlin'," Jack strode back towards me in his swaying, drunken manner as he carried two tankards filled with rum in both of his hands. "You seem a little… depressed?" Jack eyed me curiously as he offered me rum. Forcing a small smile on my face, I took the large tankard in my hands, taking one deliberate sip, trying to look anywhere but Jack's eyes.

"I'm fine." I assured, but from the corner of my eyes, I could see that Jack wasn't convinced. As an attempt to distract him from questioning me, I asked, "So… how old are you?" I really wanted to know the answer.

"Why the sudden question?" Jack asked. I could tell he was trying to avoid the question as he didn't look me in the eye.

"Call it curiosity." I answered, patiently waiting for his answer. Jack paused for a few moments before letting out a long sigh, seeing that I was never going to give up.

"Well… I was a teenage who had a desire for adventure as I sailed on the Barnacle with a ragtag crew on a quest to locate and procure the legendary Sword of Cortes. Years later, I was employed in the East India Trading Company and was given command of the Wicked Wench… until I freed a cargo of slaves." Jack explained quietly over the noisy and musky atmosphere in this full tavern.

"And thus, you were branded as a pirate." I finished for him with realization. Jack nodded.

"Once I found my beloved Black Pearl, I planned a life of enduring adventures. After being Captain of the Black Pearl, during which time I searched for the Shadow Gold, I embarked on a journey to find the Treasure of Cortes. It was at that time I lost the Black Pearl in a mutiny led by my first mate." Jack said with a dark look on his face.

"Barbossa," I stated, knowing full well of that old codfish. "Fine, if you won't tell me your age, at least tell me where you were born. I've read books about you but none of them ever mentioned about your earlier life before you branded into piracy." Jack only split into a small smile.

"I was born in the middle of a typhoon off the coast of India." Jack clarified as I listened closely, intently. "I grew up in a tumultuous household full of outlaws at Shipwreck Cove. I was determined to become a captain of a ship, rather than just some ordinary pirate like the majority of my relatives." I smiled softly at that.

"I can't picture you being an ordinary pirate." I commented. Jack smirked.

"Neither can I," he replied cockily. I chuckled, rolling my eyes before turning into a somber expression.

"What happened to your mother and father?" I asked. Jack stiffened.

"That is another story for another time." Jack told me. "I think you accomplished more information out of me than you originally thought you would." I sighed, knowing Jack was right and I wasn't going to get another word out of him. I tried picturing Jack as a teenager—I can already imagine him being young and beautiful and fearless. That's something I always admired about his strong spirit and wit.

"Mind if I have a look at that, love?" Jack interrupted my thoughts as he pointed to the compass clenched tightly in my hand. With no hesitation, I willingly handed it over to him, thankful to get that thing away from me.

"Please, take it. By all means," I said, sighing in relief. Glad I wasn't holding onto that anymore. Jack gave me a quizzical look.

"Your funny, darlin'," Jack said before taking a look at the compass himself. To distract myself, I took brief sips of the rum, wincing at the strong and musky taste of it. "I know what I want, I know what I want." I heard Jack muttering to himself over and over again. Little did I know that he kept glancing at me every five seconds in frustration? I ignored Jack and focused on Gibbs who was still talking with random sailors in joining the Black Pearl.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs interviewed patiently. The elderly man standing in front of him seemed as a kind soul with a black heart.

"Truth be told," the man replied in a gruff voice, "I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." I cocked an eyebrow at the older man; he looked like he was aging about ninety!

"You'll do." Gibbs said in no hesitation. I cocked both my eyebrows at Gibbs. Just how many sailors was he looking for? And why would he let an old goon sail with us? Something's fishy here. "Mark your mark. Next!" A jilted-looking man came up next.

"My wife ran off with my dog. And I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give a rat's ass if I live or die."

"Perfect!" Gibbs smiled. I looked at him weirdly. Is there something that their not telling me? "Next!" The next person in line was a one-armed man.

"Me have one arm, 'n' a bum leg." He spoke.

"It's the crow's nest for you." Gibbs responded before, "Next!" I was tempted to say something but I figured I'd stay out of it.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever."

"Sooner than you think," Gibbs said mysteriously. "Sign the roster."

"Thanks very much." The man thanked.

"How we going," Jack asked Gibbs, still concentrated on trying to make his compass work.

"Including those four," Gibbs quipped, "That gives us four!" I forced back a snort that was threatening to come out. Ignoring my funny look, Gibbs turned back around to face the next unlucky candidate in line. "And what's 'your' story?"

"My story… it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened just the slightest as I recognized the raggedy, drunken man leaning over Gibbs, taking one large foul sip of rum, drinking his life away. I took in his disgusting appearance; his wild brown hair was slipping out in all different directions underneath his worn-out wig, his growing beard, he looked anything but the most proper and poised Commodore that I knew a year ago.

"Commodore?" Gibbs voiced out my assumptions. The Commodore's eyes flashed angrily at the poor older lad in front of him.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?" Norrington snapped irritably. Stunned, I rose from my seat to get up and confront him but a rough hand clapped over my mouth, preventing me from saying anything. Jack, in one slick maneuver, had my hands pinned behind my back with one hand still sealing my mouth shut. He shushed me as I tried struggling but the fight was useless as he pealed a large leaf of a plant as if it were going to keep us hidden from Norrington spotting us.

"I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the… hurricane." Norrington continued, seemingly oblivious of Jack trying to escape the scene with me in his arms as he shielded us with the plant from being seen. Never in my life had I ever seen James Norrington gone mad. As Jack started making us walk, I whispered angrily as soon as he released my mouth.

"What in God's name are you doing?" In response, Jack only shushed me harshly, switching me on his other side as he held onto my arm and held up the thick green leaf. If not for Norrington, I would have laughed at Jack's actions. Before I knew what was going on, I heard Norrington yell out in anger and a crashing noise as the music instantly stopped, everyone staring at the altercation.

"Keep walking." Jack urged me as I walked side by side with him, trying to avoid Norrington. I didn't argue with him, knowing that Norrington wouldn't hesitate in trying to kill him.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Suddenly, I heard a gun cock in our direction as Jack froze. "Or should I just kill you now?" I cursed Jack for making us conspicuous. Nervously, he lowered the leaf to reveal us. Norrington only smirked in response. "Ah… isn't this just delightful? Katarina Swann and Jack Sparrow, I should've known."

"_Captain_," I defended Jack with pride as I scowled at the drunken slob whom I never really admired. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, darling." I could hear the smirk in Jack's proud voice. Norrington only scoffed.

"Defending a filthy pirate again, I see. You should learn your place, Miss Swann. For I'm sure your Father would be appalled to learn that you've ran away with a pirate, none other than this vile creature." Norrington didn't hide the disgust in his voice.

"At least he has superior hygiene than your disgusting self." I insulted while planting an innocent smile on my face. Jack broke out into a toothy grin and Norrington's frown turned into an angry sneer.

"Foolish girl, how dare you insult me?" Norrington growled before a haughty smirk replaced his ferocious scowl. "Well, at least I get to kill one of you."

Like a protective guardian, Jack pushed me behind him as I gripped his arms from behind. My heart thudded as Norrington kept his pistol pointed towards us. As a feeble attempt, Jack tried ducking us back and forth behind both sides of a large wooden post as Norrington followed his every move, the weapon pointed dead in his direction.

"You're hired." Jack stated. Norrington only chuckled and continued to point the pistol at us.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that," the old slob replied before some random man, identified as one of Jack's new assigned crew members, suddenly ran up out of nowhere and shoved the pistol away from our direction as it fired. Chaos breaks out as men and women fight, bottles being thrown against walls. It was complete and utter chaos. I've never seen so much commotion in my life. It didn't seem to affect Jack as he called over to Gibbs.

"Time to go?"

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, standing up from where he was knocked over. Without a word, Jack gripped my arm as I unwillingly trailed after him with Jack's older mate following behind us. As we walked, Jack helped me avoiding bullets and dodging flying rum bottles. Every now and then, Jack would steal a hat from another pirate and try it on. When he wasn't pleased, he'd put it on someone else and steal another hat. I watched in amusement. I wondered what happened to his hat. He couldn't have possibly just randomly lost it. He adored that tri-cornered hat of his.

Jack stopped a group of men carrying another man, looking like they were going to throw him over the balcony. After he put the hat on the poor man who was about to be thrown across the tavern, Jack politely stepped back next to me and gestured them to carry on. I winced as I heard the poor old lad hit the tables below.

Before we left the rowdy tavern, which I noticed was named 'The Faithful Bride'; I looked over the balcony to see if I could spot Norrington. Honestly, I felt bad for the man. Being Commodore was obviously his love and life and now just seeing him spending the rest of his life, drinking, it brought me a little sympathy for him… even though he just tried to shoot Jack.

Leaving the crowded tavern, we walked to the docks in silence. I wanted to speak, but couldn't find the courage to do so. As we continued to saunter towards the Pearl, I noticed the Captain and his mate sharing occasional questionable glances at me, noticing that I was quiet… too quiet. Truthfully, I wanted to go back and help him… through this horrible mess everyone's gotten themselves into.

Sometimes I think to myself what life would be like if Jack never strutted into our lives. Maybe he would have defeated Barbossa by himself like he planned to and continued the rest of his life if he hadn't known me. After all, it is my fault everyone is in this mess. If I never drowned from that stupid corset, Jack wouldn't have had to save me and risk his life. But if Jack weren't there to save me, I probably would have died…

"You okay there, love?" Jack questioned. I only forced a smile and nodded in response. Jack only stared in disbelief but didn't question any further as we continued to the docks, the Pearl coming into view. Our boots echoed off the steps we were taking on the docks, almost approaching to Jack's faithful ship before a voice called out behind us.

"Captain Sparrow?"

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love." Jack, Gibbs and I froze and looked at each other with wide eyes. What…the… hell?

"I'm deeply flattered, son," Jack stumbled upon his words, obviously freaked out. "But my first and only love is the sea." He gestured for Gibbs to get rid of the strange man but we all froze again as the voice continued.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

"Elizabeth," I gasped in shock before breaking out into a relieved grin as I ran towards her and enveloped her into a tight hug, causing her to chuckle in response. Over her shoulder, I noticed she hadn't come alone. Old Norrington stumbled over to the side of the dock and threw up causing me to blanch. Gross. "Oh God, I can't believe you managed to escape." From behind me, I could hear Jack telling Gibbs to hide the rum before Elizabeth and I plotted anything against Jack and his precious rum. I only smiled and continued to hug Elizabeth before she winced. I pulled back and noticed her pained expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. Elizabeth only shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just I'm glad I found you. Where are Will and Henry?" Elizabeth asked eagerly and I blanched, remembering Jack telling me that they were both press-ganged into the Dutchman. Before I could respond to the dreadful question, Jack spoke up from behind.

"Elizabeth," Jack greeted enthusiastically. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all and of course it makes you look more fat." Elizabeth and I frowned in response. Did he just insult Elizabeth by calling her fat? Really? "It should be a dress or nothing." Crossing my arms, I smirked at Jack in amusement. Always the womanizer. "I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack," Elizabeth stated, "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" She glanced between Jack and I, trying to find answers. Jack beat me to it.

"Elizabeth, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me. Poor Will and Hen-bra-ba-ba ole what's his face, has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

"Davy Jones," Elizabeth questionably repeated, her eyes flickering back and forth from Jack to me, probably thinking that he was lying to her.

"Oh please," Norrington scoffed, standing between my sister and I. "The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful." Jack looked disgusted as I was. "What are you doing here?"

"You hired me." Norrington sneered. "I can't help if your standards are lax."

"You smelly funny," Jack fired back.

"Jack," I stated, catching his attention, tired of hearing these two bicker.

"What?" He turned to me using a whiny, complaining voice as if I just ruined his fun.

"All I want is to find Henry." I said in a soft voice, making Jack soften in ever the slightest.

"And Will," Elizabeth added hastily, looking suspiciously between Jack and I. Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"Are you certain," he asked in a soft voice, "is that really what you both want most?"

"Of course," Elizabeth answered with no hesitation.

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most." Jack said in an alluring tone.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth inquired, crossing her arms.

"Well, apparently there's a chest," I spoke up for Jack as Norrington chuckled in disbelief behind me.

"Oh dear!"

Jack picked back up where I left off, "A chest of unknown size and origin that contain the still beating heart of Davy Jones. And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William and poor Henry from their grim fates."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" James' question was referred both to Lizzie and I. From what Jack was explaining, I believed him and I would do anything to get Henry and Will back. Elizabeth seemed to be on my side too.

"How do we find it?" She asked, intrigued. With a haughty smirk, Jack went to retrieve his compass before frowning, realizing it wasn't there. Suddenly remembering, he looked up to find me swinging the compass back and forth on my hand, smiling ever so slightly.

"Looking for something?" I sang as Jack smiled.

"As I was saying, my compass is unique." Jack pointed to the compass in my hand.

"Unique, here, having the meaning of broken," James said before stumbling off to throw up again.

"True enough," Jack said irritated. "That compass doesn't point north."

"Then where does it point?" Elizabeth asked.

"According to this egghead, it points the thing you want most in this world." I explained, flashing a brief smile at Jack in which he returned. Lizzie looked incredulously between us before letting out a breathy chuckle.

"And you, dear sister, believe he's telling the truth?" Lizzie asked me. I hesitated before quickly glancing at Jack for reassurance as he nodded, his smile dazzling. I turned back to Elizabeth confidently.

"Every word," I said. "And we both want to find the chest of Davy Jones, to rescue Henry and Will."

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack finished before opening the compass on my hand then took a few strides back. My heart sped up in anticipation, wondering where the arrow was going to point to this time. Lizzie slowly peered over my shoulder to get a better look. I prayed that it would not land on Jack but to my relief, it pointed towards a different direction. Slowly and cautiously looking up, Jack peered down at his compass.

"Mr. Gibbs," he called.

"Cap'n," Gibbs said from the gangplank.

"We have our heading." He said confidently. He flashed me a self-assuring grin as Gibbs yelled out, "Finally," before shouting out orders to the crew.

I blushed, realizing that Jack was still staring at me mysteriously as if he were trying to read my mind. When I was about to open my mouth, Jack beat me to it as he stepped out of my way, gesturing for me to lead the way.

"Ms. Swann," Jack purred, smirking a bit at me.

"Captain Sparrow," I replied coolly, ignoring the reddening of my cheeks as I tucked the compass in my belt and followed after Elizabeth, leading the way up to the Black Pearl.

* * *

TBC...


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously:_

_"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack finished before opening the compass on my hand then took a few strides back. My heart sped up in anticipation, wondering where the arrow was going to point to this time. Lizzie slowly peered over my shoulder to get a better look. I prayed that it would not land on Jack but to my relief, it pointed towards a different direction. Slowly and cautiously looking up, Jack peered down at his compass._

_"Mr. Gibbs," he called._

_"Cap'n," Gibbs said from the gangplank._

_"We have our heading." He said confidently. He flashed me a self-assuring grin as Gibbs yelled out, "Finally," before shouting out orders to the crew._

_I blushed, realizing that Jack was still staring at me mysteriously as if he were trying to read my mind. When I was about to open my mouth, Jack beat me to it as he stepped out of my way, gesturing for me to lead the way._

_"Ms. Swann," Jack purred, smirking a bit at me._

_"Captain Sparrow," I replied coolly, ignoring the reddening of my cheeks as I tucked the compass in my belt and followed after Elizabeth, leading the way up to the Black Pearl._

* * *

_Kat's P.O.V._

"Beckett." Jack said, gritting his teeth in agitation. Sooner than I thought, twilight fell and was replaced with dawn. The early sea breeze smelled wonderful through my nostrils. Everything about the sea made me happy.

"Yes, they're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company.'" I growled out his name. That little codfish midget. Boy, would I love to kick my boot up his—

Distracting me, Jack held the Letters of Marque closer to study the signature ending up sticking his tongue out in distaste in hearing the nimrod's name. I didn't blame him. The little haughty conceited idiot needed to be taught a lesson.

"Will and Henry were working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs came out in realization. I arched my eyebrows perplexed. Henry told me once before he left to find Jack Sparrow that he had to find Jack's compass to set me and Elizabeth free. Did Beckett want him for something else too?

"Beckett wants the compass." Gibbs continued. "Only one reason for that."

"Of course," Jack said before turning to me and his mate. "He wants the chest."

"Yes, the little bloody nimrod did mention something about a chest." I told Jack. He looked perplexed and determined at me before Gibbs caught my attention.

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea."

Jack turned fully towards me. "A truly discomforting notion, love."

"And bad!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate." Then he muttered to himself, "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." He walks off to see the sails while yelling, "Brace the foreyard!"

Turning back around, I jumped in shock to find Jack only inches away from me. To put some space between us, I took a step back but to my disliking, he took a step forward, following me as I kept a close eye on him.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" he waves the letters in my face. I stare at him blankly, wondering where he was going with this. I played along with his little game.

"Persuasion." I answered coolly. Jack continued to step closer to me.

"Friendly?" he asked. I only scoffed.

"Decidedly not."

"Your fiancée strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize." He opened up the letters and began to read them. "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company," folding the letters back up, he stuffed them in his jacket. "As if I could be bought for such a low price."

"Hey, Jack, the letters, give them back." Annoyance laced my tone.

"No." Jack denied before, "Persuade me." he kept his back to me as he crossed his arms like a child. I looked at him in disbelief. Was he really going to continue to play this game? Suddenly, a sly smile came over me as I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Remember the last year when we found ourselves in a compromising position when we sailed in Tortuga and you came looking for me… and I waited for you… and we fought and parried together… and then you stripped me of my dignity… and kissed me…" I breathed in his ear. I could feel him faintly shift under my touch uncomfortably.

"I said to persuade me, not to reminisce down memory lane." Jack's husky voice rang in my ears.

I continued, adding a hopingly seductive drawl to my voice, to make him give in, "You do know that I can very well easily handle a sword and cross blades with a scoundrel like yourself."

I waited as he slowly turned around to face me as he looked like he was trying to hide a smirk. "Now… as I said… persuade me." mischief danced in his brown eyes. I looked at him in disbelief and was about to open my mouth to say something but thought better against it, knowing I wouldn't win in an argument with him as I dramatically walked away from him, keeping my chin up straight to let him or anyone else know that I didn't want to be messed with at the moment.

I walked towards the ship railing and leaned against it, letting out a sigh. Listening to the sea's waves crashing against the board of the Pearl always seemed to calm my nerves. God, that man is just so infuriating! Ugh!

I closed my eyes and breathed in the ocean spray as a smile slowly spread across my lips.

"It's a curious thing," I opened my eyes to find Norrington standing there. What did he want now? I wish I could tattoo 'Do not disturb' on my forehead but that would hurt. "There was a time I would give anything for Elizabeth to look like that while thinking about me."

"Is there a point to this conversation, James?" I asked sweetly, trying my best not to snap in his face.

"I don't know, Miss Swann." I rolled my eyes as I heard a mocking tone in his annoying voice. "Is there?"

"I don't know what you mean." I ignored his stare as he observed me with curious eyes. Was Norrington here trying to tell me that I found Jack attractive? I never thought I'd find myself in a position like this.

"Oh, I think you do." Norrington corrected in a sly tone.

"Can't you be obnoxious somewhere else and leave me in peace?" I asked maybe a bit rudely but James was really starting to make me angry about him invading my private life. He has no business to know about it!

"Well, your feelings about him are quite obvious." James retorted in a haughty voice.

"Don't be ridiculous about this. I trust him, that's all." I said with a glare fixated in his direction. He only laughed and started to walk away but not before turning back for another word.

"So you never wondered how the blacksmith and you latest fiancée ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place." Before I could reply, he turned around and kept walking away.

"Bastard." I muttered to myself. I didn't need to know every last single detail on how Will and my fiancée were press-ganged into his crew. Jack wouldn't lie to me about something like that… or would he? I admit he has always been a thief and a scoundrel but would he really take the guts to lie to my face? I was lost.

I want to find Will and Henry, I reminded myself over and over again.

As an attempt to prove my feelings, I stripped Jack's compass from my belt and glazed my eyes over it, studying every curve and carved detail of its unique design. Letting out a deep ragged sigh, I slowly opened the compass.

At first, the needle spun rapidly, switching from left to right and taking on whole new different directions. My breath caught in my throat as the needle finally stopped in a definite direction. Almost scared, I raised my eyes in the course the compass was pointing.

My heart beat thudded erratically and my breath was cut short as I saw a certain Captain Sparrow peering out of his telescope. No. No. No. That can't be right! Like a coward, I shook the compass bitterly. No. No. Quit pointing to Jack you stupid contraption! I want Henry! I want Henry! I chanted in my mind over and over again. The needle remained in that specific place. No luck.

"Oh God," I whispered, feeling light-headed. I quickly shut the compass and shook it harshly in my hands, trying to swallow the large lump that was forming in the back of my throat.

This compass… Jack's compass to be specific… is trying to tell me that I want Jack Sparrow more than finding Henry Plantagenet? No. No. No. Don't be ridiculous. This stupid compass can't tell me what my feelings are! It's just a useless broken contraption!

"Sister," I looked up to find Elizabeth looking at me with concerned eyes. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

"Nothing." I sighed, leaning against the ledge again, staring out into the open sea.

"You want to tell me about it?" Liz copied my movements, her eyes gazing out to the sparkly blue waters of the Caribbean.

I hesitated before looking at her, noticing her hair had turned to a sun bleached blonde and her once pale skin had tanned in the sun. She truly looked like a pirate than the proper lady I once knew. Self-consciously, I looked at myself, fingering my golden-brown long hair that I braided last night. Untying the end, I laced my fingers through my long flowing hair that turned more wavy than normal as I pushed all my hair back away from my face.

"Are you going to continue playing with your hair or are we going to talk?" Liz broke me out of my thoughts.

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied uneasily, trying to avoid the subject. I didn't need Elizabeth to jump to conclusions if I told her what really was troubling me. She would easily accuse me of leaving Henry for Jack. I would never do that. I would never betray my fiancée like that…

"Is this about Henry…?" Liz asked me. I only shrugged. "Or should I rephrase this: is this about Jack?" I'm sure I looked like the color of a tomato as I purposely looked away from her as my blush grew.

"How dare you think so little of me, Liz!" I growled, not looking her in the face.

"Are you sure," I heard a sarcastic drawl in her voice. "I'm not stupid, sister. I see the way you look and interact with him. How could you ever think that you could be in the slightest bit attracted to him? He's a pirate! And a filthy and rum-obsessed crook—"

"And a brave, smart, and good man." I added with a sneer in her face. Exactly why I never told Elizabeth this! Now she's making accusations! How dare she!

"I can't believe this," her voice softened. "You're actually defending him… why?" she truly looked confused and disturbed.

"I'm still not sure about the answer myself." I answered truthfully.

Elizabeth straightened herself and said in a cold voice, "Well, don't come back to me until I have a straight and clear answer this time." With her arms crossed, she walked away as I watched her. What in the bloody hell was her problem? Is she having mood swings? Truly looking at her for the first time, I noticed she'd grown a bit bigger… her breasts looked… larger?

I shook my head and waved it off until I started walking away and propped myself on the stairs. So many emotions were floating around in my head. Anger, sadness, annoyance, hope…

Hearing footsteps, I saw Jack come into view as he took a seat next to me, leaning in as I only stared ahead. I did not want to see him at the moment. Not after the argument Liz and I had. It only brought redness to my cheeks of her accusing me for having feelings for this man.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are… troubled." I turned my head towards Jack and saw him raise his eyebrows. He truly looked curious to why I looked upset… or troubled in his words.

"I just thought I'd be married by now." I lied, hoping Jack would buy it. The last thing I wanted Jack to know was me telling him about… us. "I'm so ready to be married."

As an attempt to cheer me up, Jack popped open a bottle of rum and handed it to me. I hesitated before realizing that I did need a little booze from the headache I was starting to receive inside my head. I took a longer swig than necessary, the brown ale liquid burning down my throat making me wince. I never did like rum that much.

"You know…" Jack started before clearing his throat. "Kat… I am Captain of a ship…"

"Really," I gasped, feigning shock, "I didn't know such a thing."

Ignoring me, he continued, "And being Captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here." Where was he going with this? "Right on this deck…" I think I know where he's going with this. "Right… now." He leaned more closely as his hot breath blew into my face, inches away from my lips.

"How about a quarter to never." I whispered back with a flirty smile before frowning and pushing him away from me. "Please step aside while I go commit suicide." I pushed the bottle back into his hands before getting up and walking away to the railing with him following me like a lost puppy.

"Why not?" he whined like a child. "We are very much alike you and I. I and you… us."

I pretended to agree with him before adding, "Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene."

"I didn't hear you complaining when you compared my hygiene with Commodore's."

"Ex-commodore." I corrected while rolling my eyes. Jack smirked mischievously and moved closer to me. I remained in my spot trying not look intimated as he approached me with a seductive gaze.

"Trifles." He said before leaning over against me as my back pressed against the railing. "You will come over to my side. I know it."

"Oh really," I quipped. "And you seem very certain on this absurd theory of yours." I held my breath as he leaned closer, his eyes kidnapping mine.

"One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day… you won't be able to resist." He ended in a cocky tone, looking at me impishly.

I bit back a smile as I retorted, "Do tell, Captain Sparrow… why doesn't your compass work?"

This caught Jack off guard as he tried to regain his posture and suddenly looked uncomfortable. "My compass works fine." He replied in a strained voice.

"Because you and I _are_ alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments." Jack said with a smile before moving to the railing as I slowly followed him. These are the moments in which I enjoy playing with Jack and his mind. "I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"You know… you'll have the chance to do something… something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man." I sweetly smiled at him as I stood next to him, leaning against the railing.

"All evidence to the contrary." Jack replied.

I chuckled. "No, I have faith in you. I always have." I peered up at him and asked innocently. "You want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie."

I turned around, revealing my smirk as I leaned in closer to him, noticing his stiff posture. "Curiosity… you're going to want it – a chance to be admired – and gain the rewards that follow…" I continued to lean in closer as his mouth fell open in longing. "You won't be able to resist…" What the hell was I doing? "You're going to want to know… what it _tastes_ like…"

Jack looked very tempted as he suddenly turned to face me and said in a lowered voice, "I do want to know what it tastes like."

I realized that this was the closest we've ever been before. It slightly scared but thrilled me all the same time. I suppressed a shiver as he gently caressed my cheek as if I were a porcelain China doll. His rough, calloused fingers contrasted against my smooth skin. I was starting to get lost into his lust-crazed eyes as I cleared my throat.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." At this point, I didn't care anymore. All I wanted in this moment was to feel those warm chapped lips on mine again. I remember last year when we both dueled to a sword fight and he placed quick pecks on my lips as an attempt to distract me.

Without even realizing it, I began closing my eyes and leaning in, waiting for those foreign lips to trace back to mine. For a brief moment, I felt his lips touch mine in the slightest, like the whisper of a ghost before it drew away.

I opened my eyes in disappointment to find him looking away from me, clutching his hand. I cleared my throat and said in a stiff voice, "I'm… proud of you Jack." We both looked at each other before a 'Land-ho!' was heard. To distract myself away from Jack, I walked across the deck.

After heavy persuasion with Jack from me, he allowed Norrington and Elizabeth to be in the shore party with us. As long as Jack and I weren't alone… at least I wouldn't feel awkward especially with what happened over five minutes ago.

All though the long boat did felt a bit crowded.

Elizabeth and Norrington were sitting together in the back with me in front of them by myself, followed by Pintel and Ragetti rowing in front of me with Jack perched with his precious jar of dirt in the front. I crossed my arms and waited patiently for us to arrive at the island. Of course the two idiots were arguing about something as usual.

"You're pulling too fast!" Pintel said to him, annoyed.

"Well, you're pulling too slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us!" I could tell by Jack's stiff posture that he didn't like the mention of the horrible creature's name.

Pintel argued against it of course, "I'm saving my strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's 'krack-en' anyways. I always heard it said 'kray-ken.'" Elizabeth and Norrington looked at each like these two were insane… which was partially true.

"What with a long 'A'?" Pintel nodded his head quickly with a slight, 'Aye!' Ragetti rolled his eyes, "No, no, no, no, no, no, 'krock-en''s how it is in the original Scandinavian, and 'krack'en's' closer to that."

I muttered under my breath rubbing my hand on my head while shaking it, "Oh in God's name. Shoot me. I can't endure their pathetic arguments."

The idiots didn't hear me but James behind me laughed resulting in me shooting a glare behind me in his direction. Pintel carried on, "Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken."

"It's a mythical creature. I can calls it what I wants."

"If it's so mythical, then why are you pulling too—"

I interrupted them both annoyed, "Enough! It's to-mah-to, to-moh-to, po-tah-to, po-toh-to, kray-ken, krock-en. No one really cares, so just shut up!"

Pintel and Ragetti looked at me for a moment and thought that I was serious. When they started rowing again and looked away from me. I smiled peacefully and sighed a relief too soon. They started again, but this time on something remotely idiotic, my face fell.

"I believe it to be pronounced to-mah-to, not to-moh-to." My sigh of relief turned to a sigh of annoyance.

Jack muttered to me past these two morons, looking over his shoulder slightly, "Nice going, love."

"Shut it."

We finally made it to shore, though it seemed longer than what it really was. And as Pintel and Ragetti were pulling the boat onto shore still arguing pronunciations everyone aboard jumped out.

Jack tossed his coat in the boat and picked up a shovel. "Guard the boat, mind the tides… don't touch my dirt." I took out Jack's compass and walked by James as Elizabeth followed behind with Jack in front.

I noticed James' confused raised eyebrow as he saw an abandoned church on top of the hill. I chuckled, seeing his confused face and he turned to me unsure, "I didn't expect anyone to be here."

I shrugged, "There's not."

"You know of this place?" he questioned. I looked at the abandoned church and sighed. The man must live under a rock to not know the stories.

"I've heard it from stories." I explained. "This is the Isla Cruces. I'm sure you heard of it?" I looked over at James who slowly shook his head no. I smirked, knowing he hadn't. "Well the church that you see there, came to the island. Not only did it bring salvation, but… disease, and death. They say the priest had to bury everybody, one after the other." I paused, the end of the slight story wasn't a happy one and I looked down at the white sand.

"The man became mad by it, which led him to hang himself in the church." I whispered dreadfully… "Better mad with the rest of the world than sane alone."

James looked eager to hear more but I only walked faster to catch up with Jack who was already half-way across the island.

Sooner than I knew it, I was leading the way with the compass as I followed its rightful destination. I sighed in relief as it didn't point to Jack which I was thankful for as I followed it around.

Suddenly, I found myself going around in circles, following the compass' needle as Elizabeth and Norrington stood together with their shovels, waiting patiently for me as Jack stood on the other side, his hands placed proudly on his hips.

I was getting fed up with this compass before it ended up pointing somewhere where I didn't want it to point to. I looked at Jack before shaking the compass in annoyance. This thing isn't working! Stupid compass!

"This doesn't work!" I declared sulkily, throwing the compass into the sand and plunking myself down, "and it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

Jack crept up and glanced at the compass half buried in the hot grains.

"Yes, it does," he breathed. The dial was sitting at a shivering halt, pointing at me. Jack shook his head and waved his hands at me. "You're sitting on it," he announced in a normal voice.

"Beg pardon?" I asked sharply and looked at him.

"Move," he made a shooing motion for me to shift, whistling like I was a dog, then gestured for Norrington who rolled his eyes and dug in the spade.

I pulled a strand of golden-brown hair from the front of my face and stepped back next to Elizabeth to view the scene. The sun was beating down on the island causing the air across the glaring beach to waver. Through the shimmering heat I could see a green jungle in the distance with tall trees and beckoning shade.

Why did these pirates always bury their treasure out in the middle of the beach when there was usually a perfectly good shady area mere meters away? I swiped a hand across my forehead, brushing away the sweat that was starting to form.

Fortunately the sea brought a slight breeze with it, scattering refreshing salt spray. My eyes fell on the compass and its quivering needle. As I looked it swung wildly from side to side. A distressed look crossed my face and I turned, biting my lip… only to turn sharply back a moment later with a frown.

"Shows you what you want?" I mouthed to myself and then looked at Jack standing protectively next to the hole Norrington was digging. The ex-commodore was filthy, still covered in mud and dirt when we first found him, though he no longer smelt of walking liquor. His hair fell like rats trails around his face in dirty clumps and I felt a momentary pang that I had partially caused the downfall of this once proud and honorable man, who had become the thing in life he hated the most. The feeling didn't last long enough though before I shook it off.

"Captain," I asked smoothly, addressing Jack, "don't you need the jar of dirt to put the heart in?"

Jack glanced askew at me then shrugged.

"Oi, you, Norrington, go get my jar for me, be a mate. Lizzie, why don't you go along with him, keep the bugger company." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and James stabbed the spade violently into the sand and stomped off muttering with Liz following reluctantly behind him, leaving me and Jack alone.

Jack tilted his head at me and narrowed his eyes. "What did you wish to say, Miss Swann? I assume, of course, that you did wish to _speak_ alone and not just be alone as there would be very little time for any… more intimate… interactions." He dropped his voice suggestively.

I folded my arms trying to look unimpressed but on the inside my heart was racing.

"How did you know I was sitting on the chest, Jack?" I cocked my head so the sun cast onto my face and caught my hair. "I thought you couldn't read the compass."

Jack widened his eyes, glanced to each side and turned his back to me.

"Where's that Norrington chap with my dirt?"

I smiled slyly. "Is there something else here that Mr. Sparrow wants?" I whispered silkily.

Jack spun around with raised eyebrows. "And what makes you say that?"

"I think," I purred, "that you knew where the chest was because the needle stopped spinning." I paused and gave him a knowing look. "But then the other thing you want must have also been near the chest… must have been right – where _I_ – was standing."

Jack fixed me with a steady look. Deep brown eyes staring into my own, making my insides melt.

"And what, Miss Swann, is your purpose in asking?"

Why had I provoked all this? Teasing? To emphasis that I had power over him? Because I wanted him to kiss me? No, no, no… and I have certainly been disappointed when he hadn't kissed me on the ship earlier.

"Curiosity," I reminded him pointedly. A slow smirk crossed Jack's face.

"Really?" he murmured disbelievingly. I swallowed and glanced back the way Norrington and Liz had vanished but the rise obscured my view. Jack stepped towards me and I drew myself up to my full height unflinchingly, refusing to move backwards even when he stood directly in front of me, clearly invading my personal space.

"Now let me ask you a question Miss Katarina," Jack said with a total solemn face. "Why did you think the compass wasn't working?"

For once I was devoid of an answer, opening my mouth and then shutting it again, setting it in a stubborn line. A small smile curved on his lips.

"Is there something else here that Katarina wants?" he asked silkily, mimicking my words earlier.

I glared at him.

"Why do you care what I want?" I replied mockingly.

"I could do my best to make sure you got it," he growled persuasively.

"How can you possibly know what I want?" I whispered defensively, a slight sneer in my tone. He slipped one arm around my waist making me stiff.

"I think I have an idea."

I glanced down at the arm and back at Jack with raised eyebrows but I didn't remove it. "You think that's what all girls want?"

"Ah, you see, that's where you're wrong," he leaned in closer, so his lips were next to my ear as if he were going to whisper, then drew back and abruptly changed the subject, though still managing a sultry voice.

"Tell me Katarina, what would you do if I did want something that was standing right where you were standing?"

I tilted my head to look at the ground, annoyed at him for toying with me. With a slight snort I whipped up again and met his eyes, an answer ready. "I'm sure I don't know Captain. It entirely depends on what you want."

Jack lowered his head slightly, a sly glint in his eye. It was like we were cut off from everything. I couldn't hear anything except the gentle hiss of the sea and my heavy breathing.

"What I want?" he murmured, our lips almost brushing.

"I brought your stinking dirt," Norrington yelled as he and Liz crested the ridge. Liz gave me an incredulous pointed look in my direction. I ignored her and looked down.

"Don't insult my dirt!" Jack shouted back, stepping quickly away from me much to my disappointment.

"So, where do you want it?" Norrington asked finally, having been standing for several moments while Jack scooped his compass out the sand and brushed it off.

"Oh, you still here?" Jack said dismissively glancing over at the ex-commodore and tired and angry-looking Elizabeth. "I'd actually like it back in the boat. Be much safer there."

For a second, I thought James was going to smash the jar over Jack's head, but such impulses were not given into and he marched off with Liz with a scowl. Shame. I would have. At the moment I really did feel like smashing something over Jack's head.

"Like I said Miss Swann," Jack addressed me as Norrington and Liz moved out of earshot, "not enough time." He lowered his voice seductively. "We can continue this _conversation_ back on the Pearl."

I stared at him furiously while he smiled infuriatingly at me.

I let out a frustrated growl finally and snatched up one of the shovels. To my delight, a worried look fitted across Jack's face as he backed up from me a bit. I snorted and started to dig angrily at the sand over the chest, throwing as much of it in Jack's direction as possible.

Jack retreated to the slope and eased himself into a lotus position while I kept muttering under my breath, "Damn it to hell."

* * *

_So... what did you think? I'm a little iffy about this chapter... but that's just me. What about you guys?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Previously:**

_"How can you possibly know what I want?" I whispered defensively, a slight sneer in my tone. He slipped one arm around my waist making me stiff._

_"I think I have an idea."_

_I glanced down at the arm and back at Jack with raised eyebrows but I didn't remove it. "You think that's what all girls want?"_

_"Ah, you see, that's where you're wrong," he leaned in closer, so his lips were next to my ear as if he were going to whisper, then drew back and abruptly changed the subject, though still managing a sultry voice._

_"Tell me Katarina, what would you do if I did want something that was standing right where you were standing?"_

_I tilted my head to look at the ground, annoyed at him for toying with me. With a slight snort I whipped up again and met his eyes, an answer ready. "I'm sure I don't know Captain. It entirely depends on what you want."_

_Jack lowered his head slightly, a sly glint in his eye. It was like we were cut off from everything. I couldn't hear anything except the gentle hiss of the sea and my heavy breathing._

_"What I want?" he murmured, our lips almost brushing._

_"I brought your stinking dirt," Norrington yelled as he and Liz crested the ridge. Liz gave me an incredulous pointed look in my direction. I ignored her and looked down._

_"Don't insult my dirt!" Jack shouted back, stepping quickly away from me much to my disappointment._

_"So, where do you want it?" Norrington asked finally, having been standing for several moments while Jack scooped his compass out the sand and brushed it off._

_"Oh, you still here?" Jack said dismissively glancing over at the ex-commodore and tired and angry-looking Elizabeth. "I'd actually like it back in the boat. Be much safer there."_

_For a second, I thought James was going to smash the jar over Jack's head, but such impulses were not given into and he marched off with Liz with a scowl. Shame. I would have. At the moment I really did feel like smashing something over Jack's head._

_"Like I said Miss Swann," Jack addressed me as Norrington and Liz moved out of earshot, "not enough time." He lowered his voice seductively. "We can continue this conversation back on the Pearl."_

_I stared at him furiously while he smiled infuriatingly at me._

_I let out a frustrated growl finally and snatched up one of the shovels. To my delight, a worried look fitted across Jack's face as he backed up from me a bit. I snorted and started to dig angrily at the sand over the chest, throwing as much of it in Jack's direction as possible._

_Jack retreated to the slope and eased himself into a lotus position while I kept muttering under my breath, "Damn it to hell."_

* * *

**Katarina's P.O.V.**_  
_

Waves of anticipation crashed over me as I dug alongside a dirty, raggedy version of James Norrington, both of us exhausted from digging out in the hot grains of sand for over an hour. Elizabeth complained of cramping and the heat so she was sitting on the sand, a bored expression on her face.

Jack, of course, was sitting Indian-style with his eyes closed meditating while Norrington and I both searched for what apparently Elizabeth and I wanted most.

What I really wanted most was to know that Henry and Will are safe. Not to go prancing across the Caribbean to find a bloody chest that supposedly contains the heart of the one and only Davy Jones.

Sweat beaded across my forehead and I felt myself becoming fatigued from the heat. And the way I had to bend my back to dig out the chest wasn't helping either.

Just at the minute when I thought Jack was full of – excuse my foul language – shit since we were having no luck in finding the chest, that faithful moment, James happened to hit something firm and hard with his shovel.

From upon hearing the solid sound of hope, everyone stood up. Elizabeth and Jack both walked over to Norrington and I as we all peered down the hole. Inside was the wooden chest containing the still beating heart of Davy Jones.

I looked down in shock and admiration as the two men both swept the rest of the remaining sand from the solid chest, hoisting it out from its hiding spot.

Grabbing a shovel from next to him, Jack broke open the lock on the timber chest as my sister and I stood on his right side and Norrington stood on his left side, all of us antsy. Slowly and deliberately, the Captain leaned down and opened it.

"Letters," I stated.

In the inside, the chest was flooded with sealed letters and envelopes. I kneeled down next to the Captain as I took a sealed letter and opened it up. _Dear Calypso_, it started. I didn't read no more. I didn't have to. Calypso. She was a Goddess, well actually, more like a sea nymph that drove innocent sailors to islands and seduced them. Seemed like, she finally got to through someone's head. But… that man turned into a tyrant.

At that moment, I knew far too soon, that this said man, was Davy Jones.

"Oh my Lord." I whispered.

"What is it, love?" I looked up to Jack and placed the letters I found in the chest on the sand. I shook my head excusing it as nothing. Jack only arched his brow, but didn't question it any further as I inaudibly breathed out a sigh of relief. I thought it best to keep it to myself rather than tell him or anyone else, for that manner.

Jack swiped away at the paper and aimed his eyes for the real actual chest that was cold, black. I watched with eagerness as Jack lifted the smaller chest and rested it on the sand. The lock adorned on the chest looked too big for its own good.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

The _real_ chest of Davy Jones…

How exciting is this?

My breath caught in my throat, wanting to know what it really sounded like, everyone lowered their heads to hear the sound of his beating heart.

One… Two… Three…

_Thump._

I shifted back in surprise, startled from the _actual_ heart beating. Even Elizabeth was shocked.

"It's real." Elizabeth muttered softly, still shocked.

"I can't believe it…" I said as a smile of awe and a bit of disbelief came to my face. I turned my face towards Jack, not believing this was actually happening. He wasn't paying attention to me, his eyes glazing over the chest almost possessively.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said with a bit of mutual surprise.

Jack looked back at him and admitted, "I do that quite a lot and yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" all heads turned to see a drenched head- to- toe in water and panting heavily William Turner and Henry Plantagenet. My eyes widened and I looked back at Jack astonished. Will seemed to have such a strange habit with seeming to be dead then coming back to life.

"Henry? Will?" I pinched myself and blinked my eyes repeatedly to see if I was dreaming. But there they were. My best friend and fiancée actually came back to us. Even at the most random and strangest time…

As if I were a child waking up on a Christmas morning, I jumped up with my sister following me and ran up to the two soaked-to-the-bone men.

"It's a miracle," I sighed in relief as I pulled my brother-in-law for a hug while Liz waddled her way over to us. Will gratefully hugged me the same as he gave me a soft smile before I turned to Henry, jumping into his arms and enveloping him in my arms.

"Will—you're all right! Thank God. I came to find you!" Elizabeth embraced her husband. James didn't seem at all excited, judging by his loud groan.

I just couldn't believe that Will and Henry were actually standing right here in front of me. I truly thought they were goners from being brought on the _Flying Dutchman _in the first place. It was sure a death sentence if one joined the crew, and they weren't fish-looking at all.

"How?" that one and simple word was all that came out of my mouth in a shocked whisper.

Henry only caressed my cheek in a loving way as he replied in a hushed whisper, "I've got maneuvers you've never seen." In response, I smiled happily and full of relief. Full of joy, Henry cupped my face and reached in for a kiss, which I hesitantly returned.

But something inside this kiss didn't feel right. Physically, it felt amazing. Mentally, it didn't feel right. Part of me wanted to shrink back from his lips attached to mine. But nevertheless, I returned the kiss with as much passion as I could, but nothing seemed to… click.

As Henry departed his heated lips from mine, I turned my head to find the couple beside us embraced in a passionate kiss. Everything seemed a tad bit awkward as James looked down with pain and jealousy and I noticed Jack didn't look comfortable either.

He cleared his throat purposely as he addressed to the men, "How did you get here?" I noticed Jack scanning the seas, clearly worried. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Sea turtles, mate." I chuckled of hearing the slight tone of mockery in William's voice. I knew Will's horrible impressions of Jack and this one was definitely one of them. "A pair for each of us, strapped to our feet."

"Not so easy is it?" Jack looked like he was starting to show discomfort. What is his _bloody_ deal?

"But we do owe you thanks, Sparrow." Henry stated to him with his arm wrapped around my waist with my arms around his neck.

I arched an eyebrow and looked between them, "He does?"

Jack also seemed confused, "I do?"

"After tricking us onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…" Will finished off. _Excuse_ me? Did I hear that correctly? Am I delusional? They were tricked?! Why hasn't anyone mention this to me? Why hadn't Jack mention this to me? I thought we were closer than that.

I felt completely and utterly betrayed.

My eyes immediately flicked to Jack who was nervously looking away.

"_What_?!" my sister and I both say in unison. Her voice was filled with distrust and anger while my voice was coated with sadness and betrayal.

"What?" he retorted in a higher pitched voice.

Will continued as if we didn't say anything at all, "I was reunited with my father."

"Oh," Jack looked between me and Will with that same nervous smile, "You're welcome then."

Tears were beginning to shine in my eyes as I pulled out of my fiancée's embrace, storming towards Jack furiously as Jack looked like a foolish man smiling still like that. "I pour out every ounce of faith inside of me and learn to trust you… and this is how I find out? Everything you said to me… every word… it was all a lie…" By this point, a few tears trickled down my face as I stood in front of him, not caring who was watching. I whispered in a low tone of voice only he could hear. "I thought we were closer than that…"

"My dearest apologies, Miss Swann," he addressed in a loud voice as I looked at him in disbelief, "Time and tide, love." It took all my will power inside me of not to raise my hand and slap him hard right there on the spot. But I didn't have the courage to do so. All I could do was stare at him while my heart was slowly crumbling away like pastries.

Will rushed toward the iron chest that was in front of them. Jack was the first to catch a glimpse and his eyes widened seeing the key in Will's hand and a knife in the other.

Jack inquired, "Oi, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will stated.

Before I could do anything, Jack drew out his sword that was in the scabbard. It was now pointed at the crook of William's neck.

"Can't let you do that, William—cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" I looked at Jack in anger.

"How _dare_ you threaten him?!" I hissed at Jack. How _dare_ he threaten Will just so he can keep the chest for his selfish greed?!

"Quiet, love," Jack barked at me, his sword still pointed at Will's neck. My brother-in-law seemed relented as he slowly stood up, key still in hand. Jack held out an awaiting hand. "Now, if you please. The key."

Will's eyes darted towards his wife who stood close to him. In the blink of an eye, he snatches her sword from her. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it."

Surprisingly, Norrington slid his sword out and directed it towards Will. "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." But he didn't seem sorry at all.

Jack smiled smugly and walked towards James to be on his side. Two against one. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." His hopes were definitely crushed as Norrington redirected his sword pointing towards the oblivious pirate. Jack immediately backed up and then brought up his own to the crook of Will's neck since that side of him was the only unoccupied side there was left.

Elizabeth and I glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest. I deliver it. I get my life back." Norrington said.

Suddenly, much to my added shock, Henry stood between Jack and Norrington and pointed his own sword towards the ex-Commodore.

"My deepest apologies," Henry said with a hint of sarcasm. "But I'm afraid I can't let any of you have that chest. Lord Beckett specifically asked for _me_ to hand deliver the chest to him personally. Once Beckett receives what he wants, Katarina and I are free."

I looked at Henry in shock and a bit of anger. "And I never heard of this, because?"

"No time to explain, dear," I cringed hearing Henry speak in a sickly sweet voice. "I've got important matters to discuss with your _friends_." Henry practically spat. I glared at him.

Henry pointed his sword at Norrington, Norrington to Will, Will to Jack, and lastly Jack to Henry, forming a square.

Jack smirked to himself. "Oi, isn't this wonderful? The former Commodore and Hen-ole-rat-face looking into the dark side of ambition."

I looked at Elizabeth cautiously unsure of what the men might do. I've never encountered anything like this and I had no clue what to do or how to even stop them. But before I could do or say anything, I heard Norrington tell Jack, "I prefer to think of it as the promise of redemption." It was like their cue to leap into action, all of them started to swing their blades at each other. I looked at them like they were daft beyond their minds. Elizabeth looked like she was thinking the same.

"Oi! Knock it off!" I yelled in frustration.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth tried but both of us were being ignored.

In the midst of their battle, Norrington was fighting off Will and Henry with Jack. Suddenly, Norrington and Henry kicked Jack and Will both down.

"Will!" Elizabeth ran to Will's side.

"Jack!" I, too, ran to his side.

In unison, the men turned to us and ordered, "Guard the chest!"

Elizabeth and I both looked at each other in disbelief as we both shouted, "No!"

However, the men didn't hear what we had to say as they parried across the sand dunes. "This is barbaric!" Elizabeth shouted as we both ran a bit after them but kept a fair amount of distance.

"This is not how grown men settle their affairs!" I added at the top of my lungs.

"Oh fine then!" Elizabeth went on. "Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! This will solve everything! I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged, rum-soaked… pirates!"

The four men didn't pay attention to a word we yelled out to them. They seemed to be too absorbed in their own competitive world.

"Will!" Elizabeth tried calling out.

"Henry!" I called out as well, as my sister and I watched as the fight progressed further.

"William Turner!"

"Jack Sparrow, stop this at once!"

…

* * *

"Do you hear that, Norrington?" Jack jeered as he continued to fight him off and Will and Henry.

"No. What?" Norrington replied tightly as he tried lunging at the pirate Captain. Jack didn't say anything for a moment as he mockingly cupped his ear until the four men could hear the continuous yelling from the women.

"There isn't a lass calling out for ya." Will couldn't help but chuckle at what Jack said to Norrington but Henry was not at all amused. "Lizzie is calling out for Mister Turner," Jack gestured with his head towards Will, "and Miss Katarina is calling out for me. Oops. I almost forgot poor rat face has no girl calling out for him either. I don't believe I hear anyone calling out for you poor buggers."

Both Henry and Norrington's face grew hot with anger as they both swiftly began attacking with aggression and greater effort towards Jack.

…

* * *

"What the _hell_?!" I kicked the hot sand angrily as the men continued on to ignore us. "Their completely hopeless!" I huffed furiously. "Men!" I concluded as I crossed my arms with a glare.

"What if you pretended to have a fainting spell?" Elizabeth suggested. "I'm sure you've had plenty of practice in the past." I smirked at Elizabeth's devious thoughts.

"It's worth a try." I said before bringing up a hand to my forehead as I cried out in a dramatic manner. "Oh my! The heat! Help me my saviors!" In a second, I collapsed onto the sand.

"Oh, sister!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she rushed over to me. "Are you all right?"

Purposely I gave no answer. Elizabeth turned to yell at the dueling men, "Oh Henry! Jack! I think Katarina has fainted! She's not breathing! Someone help!"

Both of us waited to see if any of the men would come to us, but instead, much to our dismay, the four continued fighting out farther among the dunes.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I sat up while Elizabeth plopped down next to me, looking irritated.

"Don't they even care?" she asked, annoyed.

"That's it!" I stood up and started to run after them.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Elizabeth called out after me.

"To set things right," I called right back before heading towards the four men to stop them this instant from making more stupid mistakes or hurting each other.

_I really hope to set things right in the end._

* * *

**Greetings, my fellow readers(: I'm baaack. And I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas! Mine was all right but it could have been better so that's why to cheer myself up, I'm writing a new chapter for you guys and I hope this was turned out okay. I'm sorry it wasn't that long but that's all I could write out so far, so my biggest apologies. Also, I really hope I'm not disappointing you guys with the lack of updating because I know some of you were reviewing that to me and once again, I'm so, so sorry! And it is true that I'm incredibly busy and I hate to disappoint you! So, please bear with me. The ending of this story is almost coming near and then we can start with the third story, yay! Also, Question for the day, should I write a fourth story based on the fourth movie 'Stranger Tides'? Because I don't even own the movie but if people want me to write for that movie too, I will do it(: You can count on me(; Have a fantabulous Happy New Year and best wishes to you all XoXo**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Previously:**_

_"What the hell?!" I kicked the hot sand angrily as the men continued on to ignore us. "Their completely hopeless!" I huffed furiously. "Men!" I concluded as I crossed my arms with a glare._

_"What if you pretended to have a fainting spell?" Elizabeth suggested. "I'm sure you've had plenty of practice in the past." I smirked at Elizabeth's devious thoughts._

_"It's worth a try." I said before bringing up a hand to my forehead as I cried out in a dramatic manner. "Oh my! The heat! Help me my saviors!" In a second, I collapsed onto the sand._

_"Oh, sister!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she rushed over to me. "Are you all right?"_

_Purposely I gave no answer. Elizabeth turned to yell at the dueling men, "Oh Henry! Jack! I think Katarina has fainted! She's not breathing! Someone help!"_

_Both of us waited to see if any of the men would come to us, but instead, much to our dismay, the four continued fighting out farther among the dunes._

_I let out an annoyed sigh as I sat up while Elizabeth plopped down next to me, looking irritated._

_"Don't they even care?" she asked, annoyed._

_"That's it!" I stood up and started to run after them._

_"Hey! Where are you going?" Elizabeth called out after me._

_"To set things right," I called right back before heading towards the four men to stop them this instant from making more stupid mistakes or hurting each other._

_I really hope to set things right in the end._

* * *

_**Kat's POV**_

I was panting out of breath by the time I've reached the dueling men. "Will, Jack, Henry, James," I yelled out each of their names as I ran after them. "Stop it! You're all acting childish! Stop it!" I tried stepping in between them but I almost got slashed making me jump back in surprise. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

Of course they all ignored me and I knew I was running out of choices. So instead of trying to talk things out with them, I stepped in and starting fighting back, catching each of them by surprise.

"Get outta here, luv," Jack told me as he was busy fighting off Henry. "This isn't your fight."

"You're one to talk." I huffed as I clashed swords with James Norrington as he gave me an annoyed look. "James, please, stop it. Can't we just talk this out? For old times sakes? Come on!"

"Apologies, Miss Swann," he grunted as he fought me off while I struggled against him. "It's just a shame were not _friends _anymore." He sneered in my face.

"Oh come on," I said as I rapped my sword against his. "This is ridiculous! Don't be such a sour puss!"

In response, he only kicked me in the hot sand as I tumbled back with a yelp. "By your leave, Miss Swann." And then he ran off.

"Really?" I yelled after him. "Get your ass back over here and fight like a man!" Will immediately rushed to my side to see if I was all right. "I'm fine." I all but growled as I rushed to get back up to my feet. "Oh but Norrington's ass is mine! He's dead!" I started to run after Norrington who was running after Henry who was running after Jack.

Soon the sand was turning into grass as I ran after the trio. I realized that I was heading for the abandoned church where I used to hear all kinds of ghost stories when I was younger. Sweat was beading against my brow as I rushed towards them. On the inside of the church, it was crumbling and dark.

When I looked upstairs, I saw Henry and Jack both fighting for the key as they clashed their swords together. Until Jack pushed him off to the side and my eyes widened when Henry nearly fell to his death, only to catch a bell-rope as I sighed in relief. But words could not describe how angry I was towards Jack.

I sprinted up the stairs as Norrington approached Jack and started fighting him for the key. By the time I reached them, Norrington had Jack backed up, trapped against a corner as they both struggled for that damned key.

But before I could do anything, Norrington forcefully grabbed Jack and threw him over to where Jack threw Henry. But like clever Henry did, Jack screamed as he grabbed the bell-rope making the bell roar to life again.

Catching Norrington off-guard, I let out a shrill cry and attacked him. I guess you could say I was getting the better hang of this. Even if Norrington was still stronger than me, that didn't make me back out.

But unfortunately for me, Norrington soon had me pinned into a wall as I struggled for the key. If anyone was going to have it, I made damn sure well that it wasn't going to be Norrington.

"Careful, little girl." Norrington glared at me. "You may be fast but I'm stronger."

"Well, I'm angrier!" I spat as I kneed him in the groin, catching him off-guard as he doubled-over, clutching himself as a pain groan escaped his mouth. "By your leave, Mr. Norrington." I mocked as I tried to run past him but in return, he only caught my ankle, making me fall face first onto the cold, cement ground.

Once I managed to get back up to my feet though, an unexpected whoosh past me and before I knew it, Will had kicked Norrington in the face making him double over once more in pain before he snatched the key from my hands.

"Thank you, Kat." Will called after me as he ran up the steps as I stared dumbfounded.

"Will, you stupid egghead." I muttered to myself before I was once again, ambushed by another figure.

"Apologies, Katarina," Henry said as he rushed after Will. I held up my arms in disbelief as if to say 'are you kidding me?'

And then, ladies and gentlemen, once again, I was pushed over and I fell on my bum as Norrington sped past me after the two men.

"This is by far the worst day of my life!" I yelled so they could hear me. "Is this any way how to treat a lady, you nimrods?!"

"Need a hand?" I looked to find Jack standing behind me holding out a hand.

"No." I said stubbornly, getting up on my feet by myself. "What I need is to kick all their asses till they fly out to Davy Jones locker." I growled.

Jack chuckled. "I think I got a plan."

I turned to him. "You do?"

"Nope." Jack grinned before running up the stairs.

"What're you doing?" I called after him before following.

"Improvising." Jack called down as I kept following him.

I sighed. "Why do I have the feeling this won't end well?"

* * *

**I'm so so sorry this is so short, but I barely had enough time and I've been leaving you guys hanging for a long time so I figured a small update is better than nothing I suppose :/ Again, I apologize and I hope you guys can forgive me! **

**Please leave a review, that would be awesome! And thanks again **

**Oh and btw, I changed my pen name in case you're wondering (originally AmberRedRose)**


	13. Chapter 12

Kat's P.O.V.

"What're you doing?" I called after him before following.

"Improvising." Jack called down as I kept following him.

I sighed. "Why do I have the feeling this won't end well?"

Reluctantly, I followed Jack up the stairs, step by step. I wondered just what in the world he was up to this time. You could never be too sure especially when it came to this strange man.

When we finally reached the top, we spotted Henry, James and Will fighting on a distant, decaying roof. The three men grunted and panted as they batted their swords against each other, all of them trying to get the key.

I carefully followed Jack as we walked, actually Jack tip-toed more while I walked casually after him. I treaded after him across the beams until we were standing on the same roof the trio were battling on.

I watched in amusement as Jack tip-toed over towards James and tried to retrieve the key without actually getting caught. After a few unsuccessful tries, Jack finally got the key from James. Norrington noticed this as he turned around infuriated.

Norrington, Henry and Will all took turns hitting Jack's sword until he was finally disarmed.

"Do excuse me as I kill the man who ruined my life," James told Henry and Will as they all pointed their swords at Jack.

"Be our guest." Henry said with a grateful smile. I shot Henry a look while he looked at me confused.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself... aye?" Where was Jack getting at? "So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"Enough!" James shouted furiously, swinging at Jack, but instead he quickly did a sommersault off of the roof. The shock of the sword almost hitting me too made me just simply fall. Only I didn't land so gracefully like Jack did, resulting in falling on top of Jack, landing on his chest. The sudden impact knocked the wind out of my system.

"Love," Jack's voice sounded pained and gruff.

"Yes?" I mumbled into his chest, feeling nothing but great pain.

"If you were so eager to jump my bones, all you had to do was ask." Jack replied in a seductive voice making me immediately get off of him. He started chuckling as I only glared at him. Disgusting pirate!

Suddenly, gleaming in my direction, I noticed a familiar-looking key laying, hidden in the grass next to Jack. Cunningly, I slyly picked it up and slid it in my pocket before he noticed.

Getting back up on my feet, I tried to look up to see what the others were up to. Trying to sheild my eyes from the sun, I winced trying to see if I could find them. Without looking behind me, I took a few steps back, trying to see them but the stupid sun was in the way.

A few more steps backward was a big mistake as I plummetted backwards with a surprised shriek. Again, I got the air knocked out of me as I landed on my back in a hole. A bloody hole. Great. Just great.

"Kat!" I heard Jack's voice calling out for me. I could hear him close. "Where are ye?"

"No, no," I tried warning him but before I could continue further, I closed my eyes as I felt the weight of another person fall right on top of me, successfully, once again, knocking the wind out of my system.

"Get off of me!" I tried squirming and pushing him off but he only leaned up, straddling my stomach, making me blush in embarressment. This position, for me at least, was extremely awkward.

I noticed him looking into my eyes, tucking back a few strands of my hair. The action caught me by surprise. Who knew pirates could be so gentle? I don't know how it happened or even why, but I was even caught by bigger surprise as he suddenly leaned down and connected his chapped lips with mine.

For an instant I forgot where we were, why we were here, and what was going on. The only response I gave him was kissing him back. It was surreal, really. The foreign yet right feeling of feeling his warm lips mold against my own.

I remember last year when he planted tiny pecks on my lips as an attempt to distract me to win. That's one thing I could never be so sure of, if he was just playing me or if this was for real.

All I could do at the moment was kiss him back, unknowingly threading my fingers through his hair. His hands that were cupping my face, slowly started to slide down to my hips. His lips, I could remember, tasted like cheap rum and some kind of spice that was devastatingly addicting.

Suddenly, I was snapped back to life. What was I doing? Kissing another man when I was engaged to another man?

Out of reflex, my hand shot out and connected with the side of his face, catching Jack off guard as he fell off me.

I sounded out of breath as I said, "You vile, disgusting excuse for a pirate!" I glared at him, infuriated. Jack couldn't keep a triumphant smirk off his face.

"Seems to me you quite enjoyed it yourself."

"I was caught by surprise!" I defended myself, glaring at him.

"Surprise turns into curiosity." Jack wiggled his eyebrows. I felt something inside me snap like a rubber band.

"I'm engaged!" I shouted out of rage, making Jack sober up. He had somewhat of a hurt expression on his face before he replaced it with a coolly expression.

"You're right." He said, making me gawk at him. I was _right_? "It wasn't my place to force that intimate action on you. My apologies, Miss Swann." I stared at him shocked as he inclined his head before standing up and beginning to pull himself out of the hole.

I was still in shock over everything, my lips still swollen from the previous kiss. I didn't notice touching my mouth with my nimble fingers as I exhaled a shaky breath.

Suddenly, my ears caught the strangest noise outside of a deep crunching and crumbling sound. I had no idea what but from the looks from it, something large rolled on top of Jack, wedging him in between the boards and was miraculously lifted out of the hole.

It was a wheel.

I stared in amazement as I stood up and peeked out of the hole as I saw Jack being comically rolled away.

It suddenly occured to me. I still had the key. I very much won that whole fight over that damn key without breaking a sweat. With a successful smile, I climbed out of the hole and began to walk casually back towards the beach. I reached into my pocket to grab the key and place it around my neck.

Only there was one slight problem.

It wasn't there. I widened my eyes in disbelief and tried the other pocket. No such luck.

Naturally, it dawned on me.

"JACK!" I screamed as I stomped my foot. I started to run through the woods. That damn cheat of a pirate!

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short again! I'm on a busy schedule so you guys are extremely lucky that I'm updating, even if it's a small update. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter even for such a short one, you guys are awesome! Hopefully, I can update soon. Pray. Just pray lol.**

**XoXo Leave Reviews**


	14. Chapter 13

**Holding On And Letting Go**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing Pirates of the Caribbean related. Only my OC's. Though I wish I did. Well, a girl can dream hah :P_

**Author's Note: **_Awe! Thank you guys! I'm glad you really love this story so far! I hope you continue to like it! And once again, I apologize for the shortness of last chapter and this chapter too. I'm sorry. I've been a time limit with my writing! Anyways, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought :D_

A huge thank you to micci10, BeatlesChick, LadyDunla, Sorceress of the Trees, Musical cake, seasidewriter1, grapejuice101, ZabuzasGirl for your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming :D

* * *

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Katarina's P.O.V.

It suddenly occured to me. I still had the key. I very much won that whole fight over that damn key without breaking a sweat. With a successful smile, I climbed out of the hole and began to walk casually back towards the beach. I reached into my pocket to grab the key and place it around my neck.

Only there was one slight problem.

It wasn't there. I widened my eyes in disbelief and tried the other pocket. No such luck.

Naturally, it dawned on me.

"JACK!" I screamed as I stomped my foot. I started to run through the woods. That damn cheat of a pirate!

Running as fast as my two feet could take me, I unfortunately encountered the beach a little too soon for my taste. Immediately, I recognized from what it appeared to be Davy Jones' crew everywhere on the beach. So this is what his crew looks like, eh? Gross. Just gross.

My mind quickly registered who they were as I started to back up and run towards the jungle. Unluckily, a few of them noticed me and this time, I took off in full sprint. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I kept running.

I made a mistake in looking behind me to see where they were but I ended up running into someone. I screamed in surprise only to find it was only my screaming sister.

"Go, go, go!" she yelled, grabbing my arms.

"What? Why - Holy mother of God!" I saw more ugly-looking, fish people from behind us. Both of us screamed as we turned to run but we were only trapped by more of his crew. One of them jumped out to fight me. It wouldn't have been this hard, but from everything happening all at once, I wasn't fighting as well as I could have.

It might've taken minutes or hours but somehow Elizabeth and I ended up fighting our opponents out all the way into the sandy, dry and hot beach. Sweat beaded at my forehead as I fought in all my power. I couldn't lose to these ugly ducklings.

Just as I was about to lose my fight, the massive wheel took out my opponent along with a few others. Elizabeth and I both watched with mutual expressions of shock on our faces. The wheel ended up rolling into the water and I watched with slight amusement as Will, Henry and James crawled out of the wheel only to fall on their faces.

Immediately, I took this brief distraction in action as I stabbed one of my opponents and successfully kicked and beat most of them. In the corner of my eye, I watched as James quickly recovered and was already at the long boat. Quickly defeating one of the enemies, I plunged my sword into his gut making the creature groan and double over.

Using this distraction, I ran towards the long boat but unluckily for me, James already ran away and Pintel and Ragetti were beginning to push it out to sea. Stopping them, I pointed my sword in their direction, smiling at them innocently. "Going somewhere?"

"Ello poppet," Pintel said as they both began to reach for their swords but only to find they were gone. I smirked at this. They gave me shy smiles before quickly grabbing new weapons resulting in Pintel grabbing a net and Ragetti retrieving an oar. "Come on, poppet! We can take ya!"

"Pathetic." I scoffed. Then, Pintel and Ragetti suddenly had evil smiles on their faces and I noticed a shadow loom over me. I winced, knowing what was happening. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Bye, bye, poppet." Pintel mockingly waved.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I complained before surprising my attacker as I spun around with a dagger in my hand that I kept hidden in my belt as I sliced open my opponent's stomach. I almost threw up at the horrible sight as the creature's stomach emptied out slime and fish contents that smelt so horrid.

With a grunt, I kicked him before driving my sword into his chest, successfully knocking him down into the water.

"Will!" I heard from behind me. Spinning around, I saw Will slumped over with Lizzie at his side and Jack beside them with an oar in his hands.

"Leave him lie," Jack ordered over the commotion. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

I rolled my eyes at Jack's comment before running to check to see if Will was all right. He must've passed out.

"Katarina!" I turned around at the sound of Henry who was jogging over to us after stabbing one of Jones' crew.

"Henry!" I sighed in relief. "You're all right!"

"I am now that you're here." Henry smiled at me.

From beside us, I could sense Jack was rolling his eyes as he said, "Yes, yes, she's here, you're unfortunately here, we're all here. Now can we please skip the sappy lovey-dovey whatever you want to call _that _and please figure out how to get out of this? Eh? You got that, Hen-ra-lina?" Jack poked Henry with his oar. I gave Jack an annoyed look.

"His name's Henry." I corrected.

"And I'm the Captain, doll," Jack innocently smiled at her. "I get to call this pretty boy Whatever. I. Want." With each word, Jack emphasized his point as he poked Henry childishly with the oar.

"Excuse me, sir, that's my side you're poking." Henry's offended voice said.

"Excuse _you_, boy, for your birth being an accident." Jack coolly replied. Henry glared daggers at him as did I.

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Stop it! Both of you Now's not the time!" Elizabeth scolded us as Jones' crew started to surround us. "We're not going to get out of this so easily."

Suddenly, I realized James was by her side as he said, "Not without the chest." He picked it up. "Into the boat." He ordered everyone.

"You're mad." Elizabeth accused.

"Don't wait for me." James told her as he started to run away with the chest resulting in the crew following after him.

"What are you doing?" I called after him.

"Running for my life." He yelled back as he continued to sprint away from us. For some strange reason, a part of me hoped he would be okay. Even if he was an ass.

"I say we respect his final wish." Jack broke the heavy silence.

"Aye!"

With that, we all hurriedly piled into the long boat, finally leaving this dreadful island, leaving James behind as well.

Poor bugger.

* * *

**TBC...**

**I apologize for the shortness! I'm on a time limit here! But thank you for reading and supporting me so please leave reviews telling me your thoughts :D**

**-Outsidel0okingin**


	15. Chapter 14

**Holding On And Letting Go**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing Pirates of the Caribbean related. Only my OC's. Though I wish I did. Well, a girl can dream hah :P_

**Author's Note: **Awe! Thank you guys! I'm really glad you love the story! And I hope you all continue to like it! You guys really are the best! Oh and when some of you reviewed that you don't care how short the updates are, you're just happy that I updated in general... I just... Oh God... I just want to give you all a big virtual hug lol :P So... happy updating! Enjoy the brand new chapter and please leave reviews(:

A huge thank you to Sorceress of the Trees, micci10, LadyDunla, KR Rush, BeatlesChick, Musical cake, ZabuzasGirl, seasidewriter1, grapejuice101 for your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming!

* * *

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Katarina's P.O.V.

The ride back to the _Pearl _was nothing but minutes of silence. Everyone in the longboat had nothing to say. Will was still unconscious. Henry sat beside me, holding me close to him while Jack was sitting in the front, clutching his _precious _jar of dirt as if someone was going to rip it out of his hands.

Around the time we got back to the ship, the crew helped set Will down on the deck of the ship as Elizabeth loomed over him.

"What in the hell happened to him?" I asked as I kneeled next to my sister. "Did all that spinning from the wheel finally get to his head?"

"He'll be all right." Elizabeth assured me. Before I could check over Will any further, I felt myself being tugged to my feet as I turned around to find my fiancee behind, looking down at me with seriousness.

"Henry, what's wrong?" I questioned as he led me away from Elizabeth. His handsome features were hardened.

"Katarina... about the heart... I should've told you the truth instead of keeping it from you."

"Henry..."

"No, you need to hear me out. Beckett wants that heart more than anything and if that Norrington _bastard _has it, what am I supposed to exchange for your freedom?"

"Henry..." I repeated, smiling slightly at his behavior. Gently, I caressed the side of his face which was growing stubble. "You need to hear _me _out. Don't you understand? We're already free! We don't even have to go back to Port Royal! Forget the bloody wigged-midget! We could just run away together, just the two of us!"

Henry looked tempted but said, "Katarina... you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you more than anything but... I have duties. Morals. And so do you. What will your father think?"

"He doesn't have to know." I answered simply. Henry sighed.

"Katarina, you're missing my point here. You know I would. I'd do anything. But if we run away... that's what we'll be doing the rest of our lives. Running. Like a bunch of deceiving pirates."

I let out a long sigh, knowing he was right. "I hate to admit it. But you're right."

A grin spread across his lips. "I'm glad you see it my way." With that, he cupped my face before planting a chaste kiss on my forehead. Briefly, my eyes closed and when I felt those warm lips, I pictured something different.

Very different.

No. This person did not look like Henry. Instead of Henry's wavy brown locks or his luminous green eyes, they were replaced with a familiar darker color.

But wait...

This wasn't Henry at all.

Only the infamous Captain that I've read about ever since as a child.

Startled at the image, I flinched away from Henry whose eyes narrowed at my sudden strange behavior.

"Are you all right?"

In response, I only nodded before chuckling. "I'm sorry. Thought I saw a bug on your shoulder." I pretended to wipe his shoulder. "Now it's gone." Henry only stared at me like I was acting crazy. "I'll be right back."

Turning around, I winced, knowing for a fact that Henry was going to have a talk with me later on my sudden wierd behavior.

Ever since that kiss Jack and I shared, I could not get my mind off of it. It was imprinted in my mind.

Speaking of the Captain, I spotted him at the helm. Figuring it was now or never, I gave Jack a look as I strided towards him.

"What's that look for, love?" he asked, taking the wheel from Cotton.

"You kissed me." I might as well be blunt about this.

"You kissed me back." Jack smirked in my direction. My cheeks heated but I was not going to let him get to me so easily.

"You stole the key from me, Jack." I accused.

"Borrowed." Jack corrected. "_Stole _is such a harsh word."

"Jack... you distracted me while using your _charm _and _lips _to steal the key from me."

"Pirate." Jack grinned. "But not to worry, darling. I'm going to fix our problems." He said, drumming his fingers on the lid of his jar of dirt. Beyond confused, I was going to question him but instead my attention was turned to a ship rising out of the water. The crew all backed up in surprise and shock. I just stood there with wide eyes, not even realizing I grabbed Jack's arm in fear.

"Jack..." I breathed out nervously.

"I'll handle this, doll," he replied, gently pushing away my hand and walking over to the starboard side. "Oi, fish face! Lose something, aye-" I closed my eyes, wincing as I heard the painful sound of Jack falling down the steps of his own ship. Then I rolled my eyes as he stood up with his dirt high in the air for everyone to see. "Got it! Come to negotiate, eh, you slimy git. Look what I got." Oh Lord... then he started to sing. "I've got a jar of dirt. I've got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it?"

Across the the _Dutchman_, I knew Jones looked angry with Jack as he ordered something to his crew. Next thing I know, cannons slid out with water pouring out from the _Dutchman_.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth repeated Jack's orders.

"Raise up the foreyard." I noticed Will was up. When Gibbs took the wheel, I ran down the steps to help the crew. A few times I had to duck out of the way as a cannon ball ripped through Jack's cabin doors.

Splinters of wood embedded into my arm but I ignored it since there was much more important stuff than worrying about little splinters.

I ignored the pain as I observed the _Dutchman _was close to us.

"She's on us," I yelled, warning everyone as I ran back up the steps. I had to crouch down again a few times to avoid glass and splinters being shattered in my face. Crawling halfway up the stairs, Jack appeared in front of me and reached down and grabbed my arm to help me up as he walked up the steps.

Running over to my sister's side, I looked over the railing and looked out to find the _Dutchman_.

"She's falling behind." Elizabeth said. Henry instantly ran over to our side.

"We're the faster?" he asked.

"Against the wind the _Dutchman _beats us." Gibbs said. "That's how she takes her prey but with the wind..."

"We've got her advantage." I finished for Gibbs with a smile.

"Aye." He agreed.

"They've given up!" Marty shouted in happiness. Less than a second, the whole crew started cheering and Gibbs pulled Elizabeth and I and wrapped us into a huge hug. The two idiots Pintel and Ragetti linked arms and danced around.

As Gibbs broke the hug, I noticed Will walk over to Jack and heard him say, "my father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn back and fight!"

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack told Will. The ship suddenly jerked to a stop. Most of the crew fell over and I would have too if not for Henry who supported me.

Elizabeth fell back and groaned in pain as she hit her side. Henry and I automatically helped her back up as she clutched her side.

Confused of what was happening, I ran over to the side of the railing. "We must have hit a reef!" I told everyone, looking down to see the water bubbling.

"No. It's not a reef." Will said before he ran over to me. "Get away from the rail!" He grabbed me and pulled me back.

"What? What's wrong? What is it?"

"The Kraken!" Will revealed making me widen my eyes in disbelief. "To arms!" he yelled to the crew. Shocked and terrified, I clutched onto Will tighter.

"No, no, no," I mumbled, shaking my head. "This can't be true! It's not real! It can't be."

"Katarina." I knew this was serious since he used my name. "It is." That was all Will said to me before running down the steps to give out orders.

Without sparing a second, I ran to Elizabeth who handed me a long spear.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, an uneasy feeling coming over me.

"I don't know, I - oh!" Elizabeth clutched her stomach as a wave of nausea passed over. I looked at her concerned.

"Sister, are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Still in shock is all." Before I could question any further, I turned around to see tentacles slowly sliding over the ship.

"Easy." Will ordered as we all started to back up in fear.

"Will!" Elizabeth called.

"Steady!" I heard Henry's voice this time. "Steady."

"Henry..." I called out.

"Hold." Will said firmly. "Hold."

"Will, I swear, if you don't yell out 'fire' in the next two seconds, I will kick you so hard in the -"

"FIRE!" I guess he got the picture. One by one the cannons went off blowing apart the Kraken's legs. I stood theres till completely stunned that God would allow such a beast to exist. A tentacle landing next to me made me fall over. This was all real and happening. With a horrifying roar, it was gone as quick as it came. We all ran to the side to really make sure that it was gone. Everyone cheered besides me and Elizabeth. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it as if she was making sure this was all real. Henry came over to us and wrapped me in a relieved hug.

"It'll be back. We need to get off the ship," Will said coming to our side.

"But there's no boats." I said as they both followed my look to the broken longboats. Will thought for a moment then walked off shouting orders.

"Load the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." He took a rifle off of a man and handed it to Elizabeth. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear," Elizabeth said with a shaky voice as she took the rifle from Will. She watched as he quickly walked away.

I weaved through the working men and stood at the railing. I looked down at the water. I always thought that you were 'safe' at sea. Nothing could get you there. Obviously I was wrong. I closed my eyes to pretend everything was okay. I tried to pretend that I was back all those years ago on the ship crossing from London to Port Royal, but the chaos and tension thick in the air told me differently. I sighed and opened my eyes to see something that I didn't want to see: A long with the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow rowing away on it.

"Are my eyes decieving me? You _bloody _coward!" I hissed, tears threatening to prick my eyes but I forced them back.

I quickly grabbed onto a nearby rope as the ship violently jerked again. With little warning, the Kraken attacked for the second time. The noises of people's death screams and the crunching on the ship being broken made me sick. I wanted to break down and just give up, but I couldn't. I felt dizzy as I ran through the utter madness of the attack. I jumped as I felt a trembling hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think I can do it," Lizzie said handing me the rifle.

"What?"

"You're going to have to do it Kat. I'll miss!"

"Katarina!" I looked up at the sound of my name to find Will. "Shoot! Katarina, shoot!" I looked over to Elizabeth only to see that she left me. I sighed and raised the pistol. I couldn't do it either. I was just about to put the trigger when something wrapped around my leg.

This is it, I thought as I fell to the ground. I let out an ear piercing scream at I was starting to be pulled away. I tried to dig my nails into the floor. To grab on to something. Anything, but I was moving too fast. I seriously thought that I was being pulled to my death until someone chopped the tentacle off. I was in too much of a hurry to get back to the pistol to tank my saviour, but I'm sure they knew I was grateful.

I went to climb the steps to reach the gun, but another shake of the ship sent me to my hands and knees. I reached up to grab it, however some idiot put their boot down on it. I madly tried to move it, but when I couldn't I looked up to see that Jack had come back. As he grabbed the pistol, I climbed up the last few steps and hugged his legs like my life depended on it. With that simple contact, I was at peace. In my mind we weren't fighting for our lives. I couldn't hear the deadly pandemonium around us. I was brought back to reality as I heard an explosion and the roar from the beast again.

Jack helped me onto my feet as the remaining crew walked over to the railing. I took one look at Jack, surprised of him even being here. I thought he truly deserted us for good. Without thinking about it, I hugged him. And I didn't regret it. He didn't return the hug but I could tell from his stiffness that I was actually _hugging _him. Slowly breaking away, I whispered, "Thank you."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding. With no other words, I followed Jack down the steps.

"Captain! Orders," Gibbs said running over to us. Henry ran over to me and wrapped me in an embrace. Shakily, I returned the hug.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." I pulled back from Henry to stare surprised at Jack.

"Jack, the _Pearl_." I told him.

"She's only a ship, love."

"He's right," Elizabeth said. "We have to head for land."

"We'll have to try it," Will agreed.

"We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Henry added.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope," Gibbs said as the crew started into the boat.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Longer than the previous chapters, thank God. And we're almost to the finale! Yay!**

**By the way guys, I need help, what should the third story be named? Title ideas? Please? Por favor?**

**Thank you guys for being supportive and remember, leave reviews (:**

**-Outsidel0okingin**


	16. Chapter 15

**Holding On And Letting Go**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Pirates of the Caribbean related. On the other hand, Katarina and Henry, my OC's, I do own.

**Author's Note: **Awe, thank you guys(: I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it! Sorry about the late update, I've been grounded. Still technically am actually lol :P Enjoy the chapter and please review!

A huge thank you to thegingershiroyuki, TheMaximumExperience, Sorceress of the Trees, micci10, BeatlesChick, Musical Cake, Lady Dunla, seasidewriter1, grapejuice101, ZabuzasGirl for your wonderful reviews(: Keep them up!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Katarina's P.O.V.

I went to climb the steps to reach the gun, but another shake of the ship sent me to my hands and knees. I reached up to grab it, however some idiot put their boot down on it. I madly tried to move it, but when I couldn't I looked up to see that Jack had come back. As he grabbed the pistol, I climbed up the last few steps and hugged his legs like my life depended on it. With that simple contact, I was at peace. In my mind we weren't fighting for our lives. I couldn't hear the deadly pandemonium around us. I was brought back to reality as I heard an explosion and the roar from the beast again.

Jack helped me onto my feet as the remaining crew walked over to the railing. I took one look at Jack, surprised of him even being here. I thought he truly deserted us for good. Without thinking about it, I hugged him. And I didn't regret it. He didn't return the hug but I could tell from his stiffness that I was actually hugging him. Slowly breaking away, I whispered, "Thank you."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding. With no other words, I followed Jack down the steps.

"Captain! Orders," Gibbs said running over to us. Henry ran over to me and wrapped me in an embrace. Shakily, I returned the hug.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." I pulled back from Henry to stare surprised at Jack.

"Jack, the Pearl." I told him.

"She's only a ship, love."

"He's right," Elizabeth said. "We have to head for land."

"We'll have to try it," Will agreed.

"We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_." Henry added.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope," Gibbs said as the crew started into the boat.

As the crew prepared themselves in the longboat, I took the time to finally gaze around the deadly surroundings left remaining of the Pearl. The disturbing sight before me brought unshed tears to my eyes.

Death lingered in the air. Why would the Kraken be after us? It didn't make any sense. If Jack had the heart, I thought we've beaten Jones at his own twisted game. Turns out I was wrong.

Then how...?

The answer to my question stood right in front of me.

Jack.

Suddenly, it all dawned on me. Something deep inside of me shattered like a mirror. Everything all made sense now. All the lies. Everyone he's gotten into this sickening mess. It was all his fault.

Tears stung my eyes. And I thought he really had changed.

That was just it. I knew it from the moment I first lay eyes on him back in Port Royal. He was not yet a good man but a cheat, a scoundrel, a con-artist.

It was all coming together in one sentence.

The Kraken was after Jack.

Looking in front of me, I watched with hurt-filled eyes as the lying cheat himself looked over the last surroundings of his ship. And I suppose the only reason he came back for was his ship. Not for me. Or anyone else.

He never cared about me. How stupid I must have been to even _think _that he may at least been a bit infatuated with a girl like me.

My father was right. Everyone was right. Even including Norrington. It appeared that my fantasies since a child has taken over my mind and taking out reality. They were right. I was wrong.

A pirate could never love anyone but himself.

I knew what I had to do. I just didn't like it.

"Jack..." I whispered. Hesitantly, he slowly turned around and had the nerve to look me in the eyes. If he's a pro at portraying a con-artist, then two can play at this sick game.

"I just wanted to thank you." I forced a small smile though my eyes told differently. Thankfully, he didn't notice the change in my bitter eyes.

"We're not free yet, though, love." _Love_. I thought with a sneer. Such a strong word. It's such a shame he doesn't mean it.

"Maybe not right now." I replied evenly, daring myself to edge closer to him. "But I know we'll find a way to end all this madness. We always do."

He cracked a faint smile. "That we do, love." I visibly flinched when he called me _that_. Lucky for me, he didn't notice as he looked around to survey the damage enveloping us.

"You came back." I changed subject smoothly. When he heard this, he turned to meet my orbs. "I knew you wouldn't abandon us." One step forward. "Abandon _me_." Two steps forward. "You're better than that." I was approaching closer as Jack watched me closely, his eyes trained on my every move.

"I always knew you were a good man." I spread a forceful innocent smile that made my insides churn with rage. At this point, I was standing directly in front of him. Two of us standing as one.

We stood so close I could feel his hot breath on my face. His eyes, a beautiful and dark, alluring Chocolate color pierced my own brown orbs. Time was running out, I kept reminding myself over and over again.

I dared myself to lean closer, our breath mingling as I hovered centimeters away from his own chapped lips that were shaped to mold against my own.

Reaching up with a hand, I cupped his cheek and caressed the rough skin beneath my smooth palm as I closed the distance between our lips.

His lips were just as I remembered. Smooth, warm, and chapped. Some thought that lingered in my mind, I knew that he's certainly kissed probably hundreds of women and I was only just another one of them to him most likely.

Casting him under my spell, his lips participated with my own as I brought my arms around his neck. His arms found themselves around my waist pulling my body flush against his as his mouth attacked mine.

Slowly, I pushed him back, our lips still pressed together as I led him towards the mast.

A faint memory from the year before plagued my mind as I continued to kiss him.

_"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go to shore." Jack announced shortly._

_I stood up and followed after Jack, "And I hope you only forgot to mention my name as I am going with you."_

_Without turning around, heading for the longboat, Jack answered in a bored voice, "Fret not, love, it's just a short trip, and once again, I suggest that you stick to it on the ship."_

_"Captain!" Gibbs shouted just as I was about to say something. "What if the worst should happen?"_

_"The worst is happening right now!" I stomped my foot angrily as Jack turned to me with a bored expression on his face. "Why can't I go with you and Will to shore? It's not fair!"_

_Ignoring me, Jack simply answered Gibbs, "Keep to the code."_

_"Aye, the code," Gibbs said._

_Anger reddened my cheeks as I burst out, "Will, please tell him that I can go with you."_

_"I'm sorry Kat, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Jack on this one." Will said sheepishly._

_"What?" I asked disbelievingly as Jack chuckled._

_"Well then, ta-da, problem solved," Jack said cheerily. "Time to go then, savvy?"_

_Fuming red, I made a step to the longboat but Jack instantly side-stepped me, blocking my path from going anywhere. I tried to step the other direction but Jack was too smart for his own good. Narrowing my eyes, I said in a defeating voice, "Fine, I'll stay."_

_"Glad you see it my way, darling."_

_Pretending to step away, giving up, as soon as Jack turned around, I made a run for it to the longboat but Jack was quicker in his reflexes as his rough, calloused hands gripped my upper arms, dragging me backwards against my will as I struggled._

_"Will, help me, please!" I shouted at him but once again, he did nothing to help me, what?_

_I grunted in frustration as Jack with no effort ensued, dragged me backwards until we hit the mast as he suddenly chained one of my hands to the mast, locking me there. I stood, looking disbelievingly at Jack as I struggled against the cold chains. "Did you just seriously chain me to the mast?"_

_"Pirate," Jack stated as he smirked at me in chains._

How ironic this was really. Looks like our roles were about to be switched.

As soon as his back hit the mast, I started to trail my hand down the length of his arm to reach for the chains but before I could, Jack suddenly detached his lips from mine as he grabbed a hold of my neck and flipped us around so that I was pinned against the firm mast.

A surprised grunt escaped my mouth as I stared at him disbelievingly. His eyes held disbelief in them too as he looked at me quizically.

"What game _are _you playing, temptress?" he asked bluntly. His grip on my neck was tight but not strong enough to crush me.

"Oh, you don't know?" I asked with a fake innocent tone to my voice. "I'm utterly surprised you don't remember. It's our little game called... 'Pirate'." I finished as I clapped the iron chains to his wrist as he stared me down with a calculated and firm expression.

"You decieving bastard!" I spat out through clenched teeth. His expression remained natural. As if he were expecting this to happen. "The Kraken. It's after you. Not the ship. It's not us." Tears pricked my eyes.

"You never came back for us, didn't you?" I questioned further, remaining close to his face. "No, not for me. It was only for the _Pearl_, wasn't it?"

It took a moment for him to answer. "Yes and no."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm never going to get a straight answer out of you, am I?" When he didn't answer, I continued, "Everyone was right from the beginning but I was too blind by my own fantasies to make me believe that a pirate can be good. You're nothing but a cheat, Jack."

My words had no effect on him as he continued to gaze down into my eyes.

"Which is why I have to let you go." I cursed myself as the tears came flowing down. "This is the only way, don't you see? As one always says, A good Captain always goes down with his ship. Well this your chance to redeem yourself, Jack."

As the words flowed out of my mouth, a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"I'm not sorry, Jack." I finished, struggling with my decision to keep him locked here.

His smirk only grew which baffled me. One word came out of his mouth and I had no idea that it would haunt me for the rest of my damned existence.

"Pirate." He looked at me as if he were truly proud. As if I were the first to stand up and speak for myself independently. Or maybe I was the first to confront him without backing down.

The tears blurred my vision as I gazed upon his handsome face for which I knew this would be the last time I would ever see him. Those sculpted high cheekbones, his sensual mouth, his piercing dark eyes. I would never forget him.

I didn't even realize that I leaned closer as if to kiss him but I flinched back as if I'd been burned. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"Goodbye, Jack." I whispered before I pushed him to the side so that I could escape from my spot of being pinned to the mast but before I could manage a few steps forward, I felt Jack's free hand grip my own as he spun me around to face him.

Before I could question of what he was doing, he cupped my face in his free hand before planting his last dying kiss on me. With no hesitation, I obliged kissing him back, knowing it would be our last.

A few moments was all it took for us to depart lips and when I looked up at him through tear-stained eyes, I whispered, "I loathe you."

He smiled sadly before releasing me from his grip. I cautiously took a few steps backwards, keeping my eyes on his before I turned and ran for the longboat, knowing for sure everyone would be wondering where I am.

As I climbed over the railing, I drank in the last sight of Captain Jack Sparrow as he gazed back at me. So this is where fate led us.

Jack was certainly indeed right.

It would have never worked out between us.

Breaking my gaze away from him, I started to climb back down into the longboat where everyone was looking at me quizically and wondering where the Captain was.

"Where's Sparrow?" Henry asked calmly. I didn't dare to look into his eyes as I only looked down on my lap.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." I said in a strong and clear voice as I finally looked up into my fiancee's eyes. His normally bright green eyes seemed darker as he looked at me with a firm expression.

Everyone else looked shocked as they all looked up and around as if expecting their Captain to miraculously come down at the last second. I looked at Marty as he was still holding the rope that kept us connected to the Pearl.

"What are you waiting for?" I snapped. "Go!"

He hesitated but complied as Ragetti and Pintel started to row us away to our freedom. e sat in silence as Pintel and Ragetti rowed us towards the island. The farther we got from the Pearl, the worst I felt. But this was the only way. Why should seven people die if only one has to? Have I gone mad?

I felt a hand on my knee and looked over to see Elizabeth slightly leaning over Will and looking at me.

"Are you all right, sister?" she asked concerned. I noticed Henry who was sitting next to me not even sparing a glance at me.

When I was about to answer her, my eyes caught sight of tentacles sliding their way up the side of the Pearl.

"No." I whispered. Suddenly a feeling crawled its way inside of me: guilt.

The Pearl, along with its Captain, was being taken down into sea.

Will strongly wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face away in his shoulder and silently cried my eyes out. I didn't think of the embarrassment that I should have since I was crying in front of these people. Only a handful of people ever saw me cry, but I didn't care at the moment. As all the guilt came rushing in, I held onto Will even tighter. What had I done?

I was a monster.

I hurt Jack and I betrayed Henry.

When the longboat started moving again, I felt their stares of sympathy slowly start to look away. I felt Will slowly rocking me back and forth, but it could have just been the rocking of the boat. He started to rub the back of my head to comfort.

Briefly opening my eyes, I looked at Henry to find him looking down, away from my gaze. I felt horrible.

Will kept comforting me like an older brother should as I found myself closing my eyes and before I knew it, I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

It had to be done, I kept reminding myself.

I wasn't going to let us all die for his sake while he tried to come up with an alternative path.

It had to be done.

I don't regret decisions, only mistakes. So I surely don't regret this. Even though the heartache and guilt was overbearing- even in my restless sleep- I don't regret it.

It had to be done.

* * *

I was mentally and physically drained by the time we got to Tia Dalma's hut. Could it only have been a week since the first time I had met her? The thoughts of the hundreds of people holding lights in the river frightened me. How did they know something happened? Or did they do that out of pure boredom? Unlikely.

I wrapped my arms around myself, fighting the unbeatable cold.

"You have returned," a warm voice came from the familiar shack's doorway as we arrived. "But Jack is no longer with you."

Silently, we all entered the hut with no words exchanged.

My eyes were completely dry of tears, but I wish some would come to ease the painful dryness. Every time Will would throw his knife into the table in front of him, I would jump a little. I knew my face matched Elizabeth's filled with dirt from the Kraken's attack with clean tear tracks evident on my checks.

The whole ride to Tia Dalma's, Henry wouldn't look at me. Did he know that I chained Jack and sent him to Davy Jones' locker?

Guilt stabbed through me like a bullet.

I didn't want to look at Tia Dalma when I heard her come to a stop in front of me. I was afraid to look at her. Would she know that I killed him? You'd be surprised at everything she knows. Jack's words sent a knife through my chest. She already knows. I knew it.

"Against the cold… and the sorrow." I looked at her for a moment. I didn't want to move. I felt that if I did, I would fall apart. I sucked it up and took a cup from her tray. I didn't fall apart. At least I knew that I could move a little. The candles' light burned my tired, desiccated eyes.

I was glad when she walked over to Will. "It a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl you could've captured the devil and free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now," Will said as he retrieved his knife from the table only to throw it again. "The Pearl's gone… along with its Captain." Maybe I could still fall apart. I gripped myself tighter.

I slowly looked across the room and peered at Henry who was sitting by himself away from everyone. Tia walked over to him and offered a mug. I saw him shook his head as Tia sadly left him alone to peace.

"Aye," Gibbs said moving from the window. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." My eyes found tears somewhere and I started to let them fall out as Gibbs raised his glass up for a toast. "To Jack Sparrow."

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti said raising his cup as well.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel said, following his nephew's motion.

"He was a good man," Lizzie said raising and lowering her glass in one swift gesture.

I opened my mouth to say something but only closed it back up as I gripped the mug in shaky fingers. Will noticed this.

"Katarina... if there was anything we could do to bring him back."

"Would you do it," Tia Dalma butted in. "What would you do," she asked me.

I only looked at her confused.

"What will any of you be willing to do?" she asked facing the rest of them. "Will you sail ta de ends of de and beyond ta fetch back witty Jack and his precious Pearl?"

"Aye." Gibbs was the first to speak. Pintel and Ragetti agreed after.

"Aye," Will said almost inaudibly.

"Yes." Elizabeth stated.

As Tia looked at me, I hesitated before nodding, "Yes."

Henry, who had been looking at me through blank eyes suddenly and harshly got up from his spot in the corner of the room and left without a word or glance. I winced as I heard him slam the front door.

"All right," Tia said after a moment. "But if you're going to brave the wierd and haunted shores at World's end, then you will need a Captain who knows those waters."

Suddenly slow, heavy footsteps started down the stairs across from me. I got up and walked closer along with everyone else. A person who I didn't really want to see stopped at the bottom.

"So tell me... what's become of my ship?" I blanched at the sight of him. The scoundrel himself only laughed at the shocked looks of our faces as he bit into a green apple and a familiar monkey perched on his shoulder.

"Barbossa." I whispered.

* * *

**The End.**

**So next story we're going into World's End. I'm very excited to write that one and I hope you all will be just as excited to read it! Thank you all who have been reading and supporting me! It's really been a pleasure! You guys rock(:**

**Please add me to Author's alert so that way you know when the new story will be posted!**

**Thank you all and can't wait to hear your thoughts! So please review, tell me what you thought!**

**Love you all byee xoxo**

**-Outsidel0okingin**


	17. Author's Note

Uhm... hi.

So yeah, I know this isn't an update and I apologize a million times for that but I don't think I'm going to be able to finish my stories at the moment.

Last night my mother had a brain aneurysm.

So I'm going to slide all my stories away and take care of her and hopefully get my grades up in school.

But I tell you it really makes me mad when some of you readers (only some not all) complain to me that I'm doing a terrible job on getting my stories updated.

I just don't have the time. Clear and simple.

I wish I could but I just don't have the time and place for it.

Maybe I will return in the future but I don't guarantee it. I'm just so busy at the moment and I need to deal with things in high school including with getting my grades up and doing better most important of all.

So... my stories are going to be put on hold for a while. I don't know when I'll return. So I'm sorry if I pissed you guys off but sometimes life sucks in general.

So yeah I'm not going to update any story anymore. I'm sorry.

But thanks for all of you who have supported me through all this time and thank you for my journey through FanFiction.

Goodbye.


End file.
